A haunting past, a promising future
by Narutodagger920
Summary: First fanfic: Tigress and Viper are haunted by their past, what happens when they are asked to look for the ones they left?  TigressX OC, ViperXOC rated M for violence,lemons,swearing   I DONT OWN KUNG FU PANDA
1. A day you want to forget, but can

**Chapter 1: A day that you want to forget, but can't **

**I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

The valley of peace, a place where you can find a home that will welcome you with open arms and will always have a place in your heart.

As morning came upon the valley, citizens would begin their daily chores and chat with familiar faces as they walk by each other. Along with the citizens of the valley of peace there were others that weren't just doing chores but training their bodies and minds. Those others were the heroes of China: The Furious Five along with the Dragon Warrior and Master Shifu.

Master monkey was doing his usual somersaults attacks with his bamboo staff and easily landing on the tall podium placed in the middle of the room ending his form with his staff hanging behind him while being held by his tail. Across the room, Master Crane flew easily dodging and deflecting arrows that were being shot from servants placed around the training ground.

Master Tigress was in a corner continuously hitting what seemed to be a thick trunk from a tree about three feet in diameter but only after two hours it was starting to lose its bark and split apart.

As for Master Viper and Master Mantis they were trading blows with each other. What seemed to be Mantis winning the match would soon be Viper gaining the upper hand. One minute Mantis would have Viper in his deadly grip to knock her out it would soon turn over to Viper easily slipping out of his hold only to return with a whip-like attack and to wrap her body around his to entangle and trap him.

But the most toughest of all fights in the training ground was with the Dragon warrior, Po. Who ,no matter hard he tried, he couldn't seem to block the multiple attacks coming from Master Shifu. Soon ending the fight by catching Po in the Legendary Wu shu finger hold, but only to let go and start over again.

After several hours of training one by one each master began to leave. Either to grab something to eat or to go clean themselves but Master Tigress stayed. Which never surprised anyone, but today everyone noticed that not only did she stay past lunch. She wasn't seen and it was almost dinnertime, yet there was no sign of Tigress.

" Does anyone know if Tigress is going to be joining us for dinner" asked Po " She's been go for almost the entire day."

" Well you know Tigress" said Monkey " She likes to stay prepared."

" Ya" agreed Po " But we haven't had any bandit attacks, no searching for missing people or even chores requested from any citizens. I'm going to go ask if she wants some of my fathers secret ingredient noodle soup."

**At the training compound**

As he approached the training compound, he could hear pounding of Tigress's fists hitting the trunk from earlier.

" _Is she still hitting that trunk from earlier?" _Po thought _" I wonder what it looks like."_

Upon entering the compound, Po was shocked to see the trunk on which was once three feet in diameter , was now beaten almost half way in with many splinters sticking out. But what also shocked Po was on the ground was not only chips and splinters but blood. He stared for a full minute in awe to see Tigress still punching the wood but suddenly snapped back to reality that she was bleeding.

" Umm Tigress?" Po said as he approached Tigress

She still punched the wood completely oblivious of Po's presence.

" Tigress...Hellooooooo" Po waved his hands near her face but carefully not to get in the way of her fists.

Suddenly Tigress pulled back her fist all the way and struck the trunk. With enough force that the trunk seemed to explode as it flew across the training compound. Only to land in the form of saw dust and chips of woods, then turning to face Po with a face of pure rage.

" WHAT!" She yelled

Startling Po into a state of fear, he quickly pointed and barely managed to form the words to speak.

" Y-Your b-b-bleeding and-and I was...uh wondering if you would like...uh dinner" he stuttered, slowly regaining his composure from the sudden scene of aggression.

At this Tigress's face of rage turned into irritation as she looked at her fists. To see small pools of blood forming around her feet. She looked back at Po only seeing him waiting for her response.

Regaining her composure, she calmly walked by Po heading to the exit

" I'm perfectly fine Po, I will tend to my wounds but I'm not hungry." she said calmly " but thank you for your concern."

And with that she closed the door behind her leaving Po standing in the compound shaking from fear that he could of ended up like the trunk, which was now all over the compound floor.

" I have to remember, never to get in the way of those fists or I'm so dead." Po said to himself and headed back to the kitchen.

**Back at the kitchen**

As Po entered the kitchen, he began to prepare all the ingredients for dinner while others talked about the events in their training.

" So Po, is Tigress joining us?" asked Shifu

" No I think she wants to be left alon.e" he said assuming it was the best thing to do.

" What happened?" asked Crane

" She made quick work of that trunk from earlier and seemed like she might turn on me next" Po said shaking as he recalled and explained how the trunk literally explode from just from one punch.

" Jeez sounds like its someone needs to get laid." Mantis joked

" Mantis!" yelled Viper while whipping him on the back of the head with her tail

"owwww...it was a joke" he muttered rubbing his head

" Oh ya and what if I mentioned that your still a -?" Viper said, but Mantis interrupted.

" ok ok I get it I'll stop" said Mantis while putting his claws up in defeat.

" I'm going to bed" Viper angrily declared, while heading for the door.

As the door slammed behind Viper, All the guys stared at each other and shrugged

" Looks like someone needs to get laid as well." muttered Mantis.

And just as Mantis was about to take a bite of the meal, a fist-sized rock flew in from the window literally crushing him.

" I HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Viper

**Outside**

As Viper slithered away fuming. She knew why Tigress was acting so aggressive today, for she was feeling the same. As she made her way to the sleeping chambers she saw Tigress's room candle was still lit, heading over to her door, she decided to confront Tigress.

" Tigress?" asked Viper " Can I come in?"

Viper could hear from the door that Tigress was awake, for she heard shuffling sounds and footsteps coming to the door. The door slid open slowly to reveal Tigress with slightly swollen red eyes. Which silently conveyed that Tigress was crying or was about too.

" Come in" Tigress muttered

As Viper slithered in, she settled by Tigress's bed and waited for Tigress to close the door and return to her bed. Once Tigress settled back into her bed she laid back down and pulled out a orange medium sized ceremonial fan. On the fan were gold letters that spelled out the word ' Beautiful' on the wood. Upon opening the fan, was a drawing of a tiger in the lotus position meditating.

" You love that fan don't you?" smiled Viper knowing how she got it, for she had one as well. But instead of the word ' Beautiful' it was ' Wise and Kind', as well instead of a tiger it had two snakes intertwined. One green and one brownish gray and the delicate paper was a light green.

" You have one too" replied Tigress with a sad smile.

" Yes, we got them the same day" agreed Viper, wishing she was holding her's as Tigress was.

After what seemed hours of silence. Viper decided to bring up the subject both, considered to be extremely sensitive and wished she didn't have to start it.

" It's been nearly seventeen years since we've seen 'them'" said Viper

Tigress stiffened and shut her eyes, as if she was going to break down but Viper continued while looking out the window.

" Seventeen years of not hearing their voices and watching them train while we practiced literature with Master Shifu."

Viper looked over to Tigress seeing tears on the verge of spilling over her face, yet Viper spoke again.

" Seventeen years since we last held them near us, only to never touch aga-"

" STOP!" Tigress screamed, while tears poured from her face and her body shaking from both anger and sadness " Can you not see your words are hurting me, I thought we would never speak of 'them'."

" DO NOT THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING, TIGRESS" Viper snapped back, while tears slowly forming in her eyes.

They stared at each with looks of rage and sympathy for the other. Both shaking and ready should the other attack out of anger, yet both did not move so much as an inch.

" You have to accept the facts, Tigress" Viper spoke again " You made a decision and so did I and now we suffer the consequences."

Tigress stared down to the floor and sat back down on her bed shaking.

" But why?" asked Tigress staring at Viper " It was as if by leaving we torn 'them' apart. Now history only knows 'him' as a traitor and for the other 'he' lost all status he worked so hard for"

" Yes, they both worked hard to get to where they were. Its a shame that by us leaving they became vulnerable, but who were we to know back then that people would abuse such a personal issue to their advantage only to gain power." explained Viper, trying to make Tigress understand

" True" agreed Tigress even though apart of her still felt guilty

Viper seeing Tigress miserable made her feel terrible but then an idea popped into her head making her smile.

"Listen how bout tomorrow, no training. Just you and me go out and do something." Viper said " Just like the old days, we have plenty of time since there's nothing to do."

Tigress looking up at Viper and could see she meant no ill will. Standing up she sighed and smiled/.

" Why not" Tigress said

" Alright then" Viper said, glad to have lighten the mood " Meet me by the front of the Hall of heroes after breakfast."

" Ok I'll see you then, Goodnight Viper." said Tigress as she opened the door for Viper.

" Goodnight Tigress" replied Viper as she slithered out the door and into her room.

As Tigress returned to her bed and lied down, she picked up the fan she was holding early and opened it again to stare at the tiger in the middle and then back at the word etched in gold letters. She let out a long breath and thought of what happened that day she received the fan she held in her hand.

" If only I could hear him call me beautiful one more time." She wished and with that last thought she let her dreams take her.


	2. The haunting past part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 2: Tigress's and Viper's haunting past – part 1**

**21 years earlier**

**Tigress: 15 years old**

**Viper: 15 years old**

* Chime * * Chime *

" Tigress, Viper" called Shifu " It's time to get up, we have a lot to do today."

Shifu walked in to check if the girls were getting ready. Only to find the girls gone and their beds made properly and bags packed neatly in the corner.

" _Hmmm I guess the invitation to train at the Jade empire palace excited them a little to much." _thought Shifu

Turning around and heading out the door, Shifu made his way to the kitchen to make his own breakfast.

**At the training compound**

" So what do you think we'll learn over there?" asked a curious Viper while lightly hitting a training dummy

" I don't know but I'm excited beyond anything" replied a cheery Tigress which was balancing on a thin staff.

As the two continued through their daily exercises, they were approached by master Oogway.

" Greetings Tigress and Viper, you both of you seem rather excited today." said Oogway while approaching the young tiger and snake

" Greetings Master Oogway." bowed the two girls

" Yes, we are very excited for we received a invitation to train at the Jade empire palace for the next four years." spoke Viper

" Aaah yes the Jade Empire" Oogway agreed " A beautiful city, no doubt you two will enjoy your time there even if it's to train and study."

" We will miss you Master Oogway, you have inspired me and Viper to do our best no matter how cloudy the future may be." smiled Tigress

Oogway chuckled " I see that you are even putting my words to good use that shows you are willing to change for the better, very wise of both of you."

Both girls bowed as Master Oogway made his way for the exit and close the door.

"_Those girls are very talented." _Oogway thought _" I wonder what the emperor has in store for them."_

As the Tigress and Viper ended their training routine, they went looking for master Shifu who was currently meditating on a small boulder near where the girls were training.

" Nice of you girls to tell me you were up early." said master Shifu as the girls walked up to him

" Forgive us Master, we just couldn't stay still for so long." said Tigress as they both bowed in apology

" No matter it just makes me more certain I truly chose good students to train." smiled Shifu and at that the girls looked up smiling

" In any case, we have to leave soon the carriage is here and is currently being loaded with supplies." informed Shifu " you two best get your stuff and load it on the back as well."

As opened his eyes he saw two little girls literally flying over the distance to their room to get their personal belongings and back to the cart that was currently park outside the bottom of the stairwell that led to the 'Hall of Heroes'.

Chuckling Shifu got up from his spot and made his way to the cart which all ready had his belongings loaded on, as he approached he could see the girls sitting patiently for him. Upon getting on the cart, the driver cracked his whip causing the mules to start pulling.

With the cart now moving the girls wiggled in excitement as if they could already feel the city and couldn't wait to explore it.

**Several hours later**

As night approached the girls began to wonder how long it was actually going to take to get there, since master Shifu never mentioned how long it would take to arrive.

" Master?" called Viper

"Yes, Viper?" replied Shifu

" How long will it take to reach the Jade empire city?" Viper asked curious of why they haven't arrived

" Well we are ahead of schedule because we are coming upon the 'outpost of sleeping snakes'" answered Shifu " which should've took us an extra two hours to reach but to answer your actual question it should take us another thirteen hours, so we will rest at the outpost for tonight and continue in the morning."

" Awwwwww" whined both girls causing Shifu to chuckle

As the cart pulled into the district and was parked at the other side. Shifu lead the girls to a hotel that had reserved rooms for them. As the girls received their key and made their way to their room, Tigress noticed a male tiger around her age down the hall but instead of the common orange fur and black stripes this tiger had white fur and black stripes but soon the tiger disappeared as he entered his room.

" Tigress, are you okay?" asked Viper with concern

" What?... Ya it's just, I think I saw a white tiger." said Tigress slightly confused while scratching her head

" Really?" replied Viper slightly curious now of seeing a white tiger

" Weird huh?... Anyway let's head to our room I'm exhausted." said Tigress as her eyelids slid lower

" Ya, me too and we didn't do anything the whole day." said an equally tired Viper

The girls upon entering their room and settling in, they put their packs down and changed into their sleeping wear. As they settled into their beds, Viper seemed to have no problem falling asleep but Tigress stayed awake a little longer with her mind focusing on the tiger from earlier.

" _White fur...is that possible?" _Tigress thought " _I wonder if I'll get another chance to see him."_

Little did she know that her wish was coming soon then she thought.

**The next morning**

* Knock Knock *

" Tigress, Viper can I come in?" asked Shifu outside the door

* Yawn * " Yes, Master Shifu." answered Viper that was just waking up along with Tigress

As Shifu entered he looked around the room to see where his two students were he saw that they were repacking all their stuff and making sure that everything was left they way it was before.

" It's good to see you are well rested." Shifu smiled " Come down stairs when your ready. Breakfast is being served and I have a friend I'd like you to meet."

" Thank you master." the girls replied and bowed as their master left

As the girls left their room and headed down stairs, they went to the counter returned their key and looked around for their master who was at a table with a rather large golden monkey sitting beside him sipping tea.

The girls headed over to their master and as they came into view Shifu waved them over to join.

" Good of you to join us girls, I'd like you to me an old friend of mine, Master Zade." Said Shifu

"Master Zade these are my students, Tigress and Viper."

The girls bowed their heads and Master Zade returned it.

" You have strong looking students Master Shifu." Zade said in a slightly choppy accent " but its an odd coincidence that you have a snake and a tiger as students because I happen to have a tiger and a snake as my students as well."

Shifu looked at his friend surprised

" You have students?" asked Shifu " Where are they?"

" Yes, I do." replied Zade with a smile " as for where they are, they should be coming down about now."

" Master Zade." came a voice from across the room catching their attention

As the girls turned, Tigress eyes flew open as she saw the white tiger from earlier heading towards them with a snake with brown scales and a white underbelly, beside him

" Master" whined the brown snake " you promised to train us in the morning."

" Yes and we've waiting outside for almost an hour." the white tiger added

" I apologize boys." said Zade " I was caught up talking to an old friend of mine, Shifu meet Kage and Slavik, boys meet master Shifu."

The boys bowed to Shifu then looked over at Tigress and Viper

" Who are they?" asked Slavik pointing to the girls

" Hmm? Oh I almost forgot these are Shifu's students, Tigress and Viper." explained Zade

Kage and Slavik approached Tigress and bowed and repeated the same with Viper

" It's a pleasure to meet you both." said Kage humbly

" Likewise" smiled Viper

As the boys joined them at the table, the four children began to eat while their masters conversed with each other. When the boys finished, they merely waited and after a minute they both closed their eyes, Tigress and Viper looked up from their meals to see this.

Wondering exactly what the two were doing they waited like them but started to stare. As the girls stared they looked over to Slavik, the snake was about 36 inches in length (almost double Viper's current length).

His scales mostly brown also had lighter shades as well as some darker to given somewhat of a rippling look to his body as if his scales moved by themselves. At his head ,they noticed at the back of his head instead of a rounded skull, he had slight spikes sticking out but even if he were flat the spikes they would merely fit over his body.

The other boy was Kage, Kage had white fur and black stripes but they noticed some of them were slightly more transparent then others. His claws looked rather sharp and he currently was wearing a dark blue vest with a black 'yin and yang' sign. He also wore black pants with strange tribal symbols on the side. At his feet he had strange black clamp-like bracelets around his ankles.

As they continued to stare Kage opened his left eye and looked at Tigress causing her to look away blushing, Kage smiled and closed his eye again.

" Well then its settled then" declared Shifu " you and your students will accompany us, we'll meet by the south exit it's where are cart is waiting"

" What?" ask all four students

Both master laughed

" It's seems they weren't paying attention to our conversation" chuckled Zade " Don't worry you four we're just heading the same way, so might as well stay in each others company."

" Tigress, Viper?" asked Shifu " Since you and the boys have your stuff down here, why don't you show them to the cart and wait for me and Zade to arrive."

" Yes, Master Shifu" the girls said at the same time

So together Tigress,Viper, Slavik and Kage went to go retrieve their bags from where they left them. As the four exited the building. The girls began leading Slavik and Kage to where the cart was left last night.

" So Slavik" Viper said, gaining the snake's attention " Why is your body so long?"

" I come from a place far west of China." Slavik replied, his voice sounding slightly deep

" Oh, and Master Zade brought you and Kage here?" she asked becoming interested

" Yes" he smiled " Master Zade adopted me and Kage, we both were orphans when we met him."

Slavik then continued on, telling Viper and Tigress how he came upon meeting Master Zade. Which surprised the girls cause Slavik at the age of five used to live in a mud hut with several other snake orphans. Their home was attacked by lizard raiders leaving Slavik homeless and alone. Left to look for a new home under the conditions he was in, Slavik was near death from dehydration and for lack of food.

" After wandering around for nearly a day and a half, all I remember is collapsing on the ground" explained Slavik " next thing, I woke up with water being poured into my mouth slowly and being spoon feed and that's how I met Master Zade."

Tigress and Viper smiled finding new respect for Master Zade

" So how did you meet Master Zade, Kage?" Viper asked turning to face Kage

Immediately Kage's smile turned into a frown and Slavik grew silent turning his head to face the road.

Both Viper and Tigress noticed their reaction and waited for a response. None came, still walking down the road the students arrived where the cart was parked and began loading their personal luggage on. After an hour pasted, Kage got up and began walking away.

" I'm going to look for Master Zade and Master Shifu." Kage said as he walked away

Slavik merely nodded his head to show he knew why he really was leaving. At this the girls approached Slavik, who turned his head towards them only to stare at them waiting for them to speak.

" Slavik, did we do something to anger Kage?" asked a worried Tigress

" No, you both didn't do anything wrong it's just Kage didn't have a pleasant childhood." Slavik said shaking his head.

" Neither did you" Tigress said confused " you were both orphans."

" Ya, you almost died because of lack of food and water." added Viper

Slavik merely shook his head and sighed before looking at Tigress and Viper again.

" Yes we were both orphans" agreed Slavik " But I only suffered from lack of food and water, I still had others to help me."

This confused Tigress and Viper even more, Slavik noticing their confusion shook his head again. Looking around the cart to check if anyone was coming back, Slavik returned to Viper and Tigress with a serious look on his face.

" If I tell you how we met Kage, you must swear you will not tell anyone." Slavik said glaring at the girls.

Both girls nodded their heads and crouched over to reduce the need to speak loud, Slavik then began to speak on how they met Kage.

" Master Zade and I were traveling farther west, 4 months after he took me with him. We came upon an district that seemed rather pleasant from a distance but as we entered through the east entrance it looked like a hellhole. There was people begging for food and money, people coughing due to sicknesses and worse people forced to carry heavy supplies for others." Slavik said in a disgusted tone but continued " We approached a merchant shop that seemed to have all the supplies we needed. As we made our order the owner yelled 'Slave! we have customers, get in here' and that when we saw him. Kage ran in and was told to retrieve the following items on our list and if he took any longer the five minutes he wouldn't give him food for the next day."

At this the girls were shocked.

" _Kage was a slave" _both girls realized this but continued to listen.

" Kage looked terrible, his ribs were showing and had several bruises around his body and some on his face. He had a chain around his neck to prevent him from running to far, should he try and escape. As Kage retrieved the supplies we ordered, Master Zade asked about Kage. The owner complained about how weak he was and that he was soon going to 'dispose' him. At that point I wanted to strangle him to death but Master Zade proposed that he would take Kage off his hands. At first the owner was suspicious but the minute Master Zade pulled out an extra fifty gold pieces to pay, he changed his mind and unlocked Kage from the chain and pushed him towards Master Zade with the rest of our supplies on his back to carry. As we made our way out the district's walls we quickly began taking the supplies off of him, as soon everything was off and the chains were removed. We told him he never had to do slave work again. Kage didn't believe us at first so to prove it. Master Zade and I split the supplies and carried them while he had nothing to carry. Master Zade then picked Kage up and we began walking away heading further west. Within minutes Kage fell asleep and that brings us to now, being Master Zade's student's." Slavik said ending his story.

Both girls were quiet, shocked to know that someone like Kage was a slave.

Soon Master Zade and Master Shifu approached laughing at an earlier joke. As the students greeted their masters, both Shifu and Zade realized one was missing.

" Slavik, where is Kage?" Master Zade asked concerned

Slavik approached Master Zade and whispered into his ear, causing Shifu to raise an eyebrow Master Zade then looked at Tigress and Viper. This caused the girls to look at the ground ashamed for upsetting his student, looking back to Slavik he whispered something back.

Slavik slithered away giving one last glance to Tigress and Viper before he took off to go find Kage.

" I apologize Shifu, Kage seems to be upset at the moment." Zade said bowing to Master Shifu

Shifu looked over at Tigress and Viper and seeing their expressions he could tell they were involved.

" Tigress, Viper what did you do?" Shifu asked looking over to the girls clearly disappointed

For several minutes the girls stayed quiet.

" Well?" said Master Shifu becoming impatient

But before they could speak Kage and Slavik walked in between them.

" Master Shifu, Tigress and Viper didn't do anything" Kage said smiling at Tigress and Viper " I just needed to take a walk to wake myself up."

Shifu merely looked at Kage knowing he was covering for Tigress and Viper but instead of pressing the issue farther. Shifu nodded and walked over to the cart and informed the cart driver that three people were joining them on the trip.

Kage then turned to Tigress and Viper who mouthed out 'thank you'. Which he accepted their thanks by merely bowed his head slightly.

Making sure nothing was left to check over, the masters and their students hopped onto the cart and soon they were on their way to their destination, the Royal Jade empire city. As the cart slowly rolled down the path Tigress, Viper, Slavik, and Kage began to slowly grow tired due to boredom and one by one they fell asleep.

Master Zade lifted the flap to check on the students, only to find them all asleep huddling close together for warmth. Smiling master Zade let the flap fall back down and informed Shifu they were asleep.

**Twelve hours later**

Stirring from his sleep, Kage slowly opened his eyes and began to stretch but noticed that there was something leaning on his left shoulder and something heavy on his legs. Looking down he saw Slavik curled up in a swirl-like figure with Viper lying on Slavik.

Then looking over to his left shoulder he froze seeing it was Tigress, peacefully sleeping on his shoulder as he moved he also realized his left arm was beginning held by her and with a rather strong grip. Struggling to free his arm he saw Slavik began to wake up and lift his head looking towards Kage.

" Morning Kage" Slavik yawned clearly still half-asleep

" Morning" he whispered back trying not to wake Tigress or Viper

"Where's Viper?." Slavik whispered clearly unaware the weight on his back

" Look at your back." Kage replied quietly

Slavik turning his head saw Viper on his back sound asleep. Turning back to face Kage, Slavik then noticed Tigress sleeping on his shoulder and holding onto his arm.

" Looks like you became someones security blanket." Slavik snickered

" Sure but at least I'm not someone's personal mattress." Kage smirked

Seeing that they were in a rather awkward position they knew if they stayed awake and waited for the girls to wake up that it would get really awkward. Then an idea popped into Slavik's head causing him to smile.

" Hey, Kage I got an idea." Slavik whispered

" What is it?." Kage questioned quickly wanting his left arm back

" How about we pretend to be asleep and wake up after them, that way when they wake up they will get off us and that way we won't have any problem's." Slavik explained smiling at his idea

" Good enough for me." agreed Kage

Relaxing again Kage closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to look like he was sleeping. Slavik returned his head back to it original spot and closed his eyes as well. Soon enough Viper began to move and squirm on top of Slavik.

" _okay this is so wrong." _Slavik thought trying his best not to move despite Viper rubbing against him.

Viper yawning lifted her head realizing she was laying on something smooth and warm. Looking down she gasped, she was shocked that she was laying on top of Slavik but that was nothing when she looked up where Tigress was and saw Tigress basically cuddling with Kage.

Slowly Viper began to move off Slavik without trying to wake him even though he was pretending to be asleep. As soon as she was off Slavik, Viper tried to nudge Tigress awake but it only caused Tigress to tighten her grip and nuzzle her head against Kage's shoulder.

" _Hurry up and wake up." _Kage panicked internally while trying to maintain a slow breathing pattern

" Tigress, Wake up." Viper whispered frantically trying to get Tigress to wake up without disturbing Kage at the same time.

Tigress eyes fluttered to see Viper quickly waving her tail in front her face to grab her attention.

* Groan * "What do you want?" whined Tigress " I'm too comfortable."

" Tigress look what your holding." Viper whispered pointing to Kage

Tigress lifted her head to look at what Viper was so worried about and saw white fur.

" _Wait...WHITE FUR!" _Tigress froze realizing what she was holding onto and looked up and saw Kage which seemed to be asleep. Slowly but surely Tigress loosened her grip on Kage's arm and shuffled away from him.

Both girls relieved to thinking not being caught in such in awkward position made their way to the front of the cart to where Master Shifu and Master Zade were.

As Tigress opened the flap for Viper, she looked back at Kage and blushed thinking how she ended up in such an position with Kage and have him not notice. Turning around she exited the inside of the cart joining Viper with the two masters who were awake.

With the flap back down, both Kage and Slavik opened their eyes again and looked at each other clearly embarrassed.

" I swear not to say a word, if you don't." Kage said looking at Slavik

" I swear I won't" Slavik nodded

"Imagine if Master Zade or Master Shifu saw us like that." Kage chuckled nervously

Both boys could see the masters accusing them of being inappropriate and refuse to train them anymore to seeing the masters tearing them apart. Both Kage and Slavik bodies shook at the idea of seeing Master Zade angry but didn't know what Shifu was capable of, which scared them even more.

Since they could now move, Kage and Slavik stretched their stiff bodies and cracked a few bones in the process. Making their way to where the others were, they both gave each other a last look and exited the inside of the cart.

Once outside they realized that the sun was just rising. As they joined the others at the front of the cart, Kage and Slavik kept their distance from Viper and Tigress feeling uncomfortable of what happened earlier.

The girls hearing Kage and Slavik coming to join them averted their gaze, and began to try and distract themselves by reciting literature that Master Shifu had them study back at the Valley of peace. Which they found rather boring.

" Morning Master Zade." Both boys said bowing and then to master Shifu.

" Morning its about time you joined us." Master Zade smiled " I was worried you were going to sleep the entire trip and miss seeing the 'Great wall of unclimbable heights."

The boy's merely nodded their heads, their thoughts clearly else where. After several minutes Master Zade realized that Tigress, Viper, Slavik and Kage were not just quiet but they didn't acknowledge each other at all.

Master Zade looked at Master Shifu who merely looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. As if understanding he noticed as well that their students were behaving strange.

" Tigress, Viper did you sleep well?." asked Master Zade concerned " you both look like your minds have flew out of your heads."

At that Viper stiffened and a tinge of red stained her face. Tigress on the other hand froze like a statue and her fur seemed to stand on end. Master Zade looked over to Kage and Slavik, who were in a rather similar state.

" _Something must of happened in the cart while they were asleep, but was it?."_ wondered Master Zade

The silence continued for several more minutes. Both masters were becoming curious why their students weren't talking let alone moving from their spots. Seeing that they had some time left Master looked over to his students, which were still stiff and not budging.

" Kage, Slavik how about you both do your daily morning routine." said Master Zade " It'll help loosen you both up since you both look like your made of stone"

With that, Kage and Slavik quickly got up and jumped off the cart and Kage began jogging while Slavik slithered beside the cart, quickly gaining the lead and heading further down the path.

Quickly looking over to Tigress and Viper, he noticed they began to relax and began whispering to each other. With that it confirmed that Kage and Slavik were part of or were the reason why the girls were acting so quiet.

Deciding to ask the boys later what happened, he settled looking ahead to check on how far the boys were. Further up the road he could see they made good distance from the cart. Master Zade looked over to Master Shifu, who was watching Kage and Slavik ahead. Placing his hand on Shifu's shoulder, Shifu turned to face Zade as if asking ' Well?'.

Master Zade merely shook his head showing it's of no concern and that the problem was minor. Master Shifu turned his head to face the direction they were heading again. Master Zade removed his hand from Master Shifu's shoulder to join on looking at the path ahead of them. Kage and Slavik coming back from their jog, jumped back on the cart while it was still moving and sat back down catching their breath.

" Master Zade, What color is the gate at the Jade Empire?." asked Kage

" As I recall, it's red with brass studs sticking out." replied Master Zade

" Awesome" smiled Slavik " that means were only a few miles away."

Saying that Viper and Tigress smiled, excited to know that their close.

As the cart was pulled over a hill both masters and students could see they grand city of the Jade empire and its grand stone walls that towered at a height of over 100 feet.

" Welcome to the Royal Jade Empire city, you four." Said Master Zade


	3. A message that carries the past

**DISCLAIM ER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 3: A message that carries the past**

**Present day**

**Tigress: 36 years old**

**Viper: 36 years old**

*** **Chime *

" Good morning Master." said the furious five together.

" Good morning." replied Master Shifu

Everyone stood waiting for Po to wake up. Since every morning he would struggle to get out of bed. As he entered the hall he bowed to master Shifu.

" Morning Master" Po said scratching the back of his head

One by one the masters made their way to the kitchen to have breakfast. Each master prepared their breakfast quickly and sat at the table waiting for Shifu to arrive. After several minutes of waiting Master Shifu walked in with a serious expression on his face.

" After you all eat, I want you all to meet me at the front of the hall of heroes."

And with that he turned leaving, all masters wondering what put Shifu in such a mood.

" What do you think happened?" asked Mantis.

" Shifu seemed rather tense." stated Crane.

" Well whatever it is, we better hurry" Monkey said scarfing down his meal.

As all six finished their meals, they made their way to the hall of heroes. Approaching the Hall of heroes, all the masters saw Shifu talking with a falcon with a scroll holder on his chest. Standing side to side the masters waited to be addressed.

" Thank you all for coming, I'm sorry for interrupting your meal." the falcon apologized.

All masters nodded, accepting his apology. The falcon proceeded to pull out two scrolls from his carrier pouch handing one to Master Shifu. The second, he approached Tigress and held the scroll out for her to take, Tigress slowly took the scroll confused and looked at the falcon.

" The scroll Master Shifu has, is for all of you." explained the falcon " the one you are holding is for you and Viper only."

Looking at the scroll in her hand, Tigress looked at the markings and noticed they weren't the same as the one Master Shifu had. Then falcon placed his beak close to Tigress's ear.

" read it when you two are alone."

With that the falcon stepped away from everyone and with a flap its wings flew off towards the west. Master Shifu clearing his throat opened the scroll and began to read out loud.

_To Master Shifu,the furious five and the dragon warrior_

_I, Emperor Ning, along with my fellow commanding generals and councilmen request to speak with you and your students regarding a past issue. Forgive me but I can not allow the subject of what we wish to speak of become general knowledge or be revealed to anyone that holds ill will to this Empire. We expect all of you within the next few days. I also have to inform you there is a possibly of danger on your way to the palace. _

_Please take all necessary precautions._

_Sighed – **Emperor Ning**_

Rolling the scroll back up, all masters were silent.

" Everyone is to be ready in the next three hours and to meet back at the south pathway of the valley." ordered Shifu " Bring only what's necessary for we will be traveling on foot."

" Master, why go on foot?" panicked Po, knowing running was not his strong point.

" Because, if we go by carriage it will slow us down. I know you are not the fastest..or able to keep with us." said Shifu causing the others to chuckle " But I assure you we won't run...too fast."

With that Shifu began ordering guards to prepare more shifts to ensure the valley's safety. Leaving Master Shifu to his duties, the other master's went to go prepare.

**Back at the bed chambers**

While everyone packed their travel bags. Viper went to Tigress's door to wait for her as she got her equipment ready. Sliding the door open Tigress looked down to Viper and held up the scroll.

" Do you want to read it?" asked Tigress, with a eyebrow raised.

" But the falcon said to read it when we are alone." Viper whispered, looking over to the others still packing.

" Follow me" Was all Tigress said before walking off.

As the two walked Viper began to recognize where she was leading her too. Turning off the stone path and on to the soil, they continued until they came to a stone wall. To others it would look like any other stone wall but off to the side of the wall. A wall of vines hid a handle to pull, using her great strength Tigress pulled the stone wall revealing a pathway.

Lighting a torch they brought with them, both masters entered the pathway. Walking to the other end, their curiosity of what was written in the scroll increased with every step. Light appearing at the end of the tunnel they came upon a sight like no other. A place even Master Shifu did not know of. A valley with a great waterfall and a river flowing within a vast field.

Azalea flowers were scattered among the tall flowing grass with a cherry blossom tree several feet from the river. The two went and settled in the shade of the tree, pulling out the scroll and slowly unrolling the parchment the two began to read silently.

_Dear Tigress and Viper_

_I cannot say who I am but I have information regarding to you and your group meeting with the Emperor, the generals and the council. All I can reveal, is the Emperor is being deceived by one of his generals. You must be very careful not to trust him and be extremely careful._

_Who he is and what his plans are, are unknown to me. When we meet I will be sure to know something of what he plans to do. I am rather excited to see how you too have grown. With my farewell I leave you a riddle. Solve it before arriving at the 'Outpost of sleeping snakes". Your group will most likely head that way. That is where we will meet._

_Sipping his tea the great shadow waits_

_His predator ever seeking_

_He slides away, unbeknownst his predator sees him_

_Following the prey, the great shadow enters a room, leaving his door ajar_

_The predator follows and enters, preparing to strike_

_Only to find not prey, but an individual she seeks_

Tigress rolled the scroll back up, the two were silent. Suddenly a slight breeze picked up, causing the grass to give off a soft hiss as it swayed in the wind. Along with the grass, the tree they sat under swayed. Letting loose hundreds of pink petals to fly in the wind and soon settle on the soft ground.

" _Who is this person?" _thought Tigress as she stared off into the vast field.

" Tigress, we better head back." Viper suggested

Merely nodding her head Tigress and Viper headed back. Their curiosity began to grow larger but a part of them was growing nervous at what was to come.

**At the south pathway exit**

" Good your all are early." Shifu said in a satisfied tone.

Double checking that they all looked prepared the masters took off in a sprint, save for an unfortunate panda that jogged after them. After an hour of running the master's stopped for Po to catch up for the eleventh time, Monkey looked off in the distance to see smoke rising.

" Master?" Monkey called

" Yes?" Shifu called back

" There's smoke rising in the distance."

Shifu walked to where Monkey was and looked in the direction he was pointing. Recognizing the area he smiled.

" Aah yes, that is where we will be stopping, the 'outpost of the sleeping snakes'." answered Shifu.

The minute Shifu said those words, Viper and Tigress looked at each other with nervous expressions. For they knew they would probably be watched the minute they get there. As Po caught up, the masters took off again having Po groan as he began to jog after them. Coming upon the outpost's many entrances, Shifu led them to a hotel where they decided to stay.

Entering the hotel, Tigress and Viper began to look around for someone drinking tea but looking around the lobby. There were gorillas, rhinos, wolves and several pythons and all of them were drinking tea.

As the master's walked up to the counter and started to order their rooms. Po came through the entrance, panting from the jog. Stumbling to the counter Po, not watching where he was going, stepped on a brown python's tail.

" Hey, watch where your stepping, Panda." hissed the python.

Viper turned around to see Po in a conflict with a very large brown python. As Viper looked closer she saw at the back of the python's head. It had had two spikes with several smaller ones beside them. Immediately she looked for Tigress, who was just grabbed the room key for the both of them.

" Tigress!" Viper yelled, beckoning her over then pointing in Po's direction. " Look!"

" What?" Tigress said confused at Viper behavior " It's just Po"

Viper looking back over where Po was, the python was making its way upstairs to the quest rooms. Viper quickly slithered passed Po and headed for the stairs. Seeing Viper acting on her impulses, Tigress quickly followed with curiosity. As Viper got to the first floor she quickly slithered down the hall, with Tigress right behind her. Viper looked around again, only to see no one not but Tigress.

" Are you okay?" asked Tigress

* Sigh *

" Yes" Viper replied disappointed " It's just...I swear I saw someone that looks like 'him'"

Tigress's eyes widened, putting down her travel bag. She pulled out the scroll and unrolled and recited to Viper.

_Sipping his tea the great shadow waits_

_His predator ever seeking_

_He slides away, unbeknownst his predator sees him_

_Following the prey, the great shadow enters a room, leaving his door ajar_

_The predator follows and enters, preparing to strike_

_Only to find not prey, but an individual she seeks_

" Look for a door that's slightly open" Tigress ordered quickly.

Viper catching on to what she was thinking, she began looking for a door that was opened. After a few seconds Tigress heard Viper calling.

" Tigress!" yelled Viper.

Tigress ran to Viper, to find her in front of a door with it slightly cracked. Looking at each other, Tigress slowly pushed in the door. As the door swung in the rest of the way, they saw the room was pitch black for the windows were blocked. Slowly entering the room they got into defensive stances, ready for an attack.

* Slam *

As the door slammed shut behind, the two soon found themselves caught in a deathly grip as the python wrapped itself around them. Soon chuckling filled the room followed by a low but gentle male voice.

" My my my, you two have truly grown beautifully" the python chuckled

" Who are you? Show your face you cowardly bastard." snapped Tigress as she struggled in the python's grip.

The python began to laugh, frustrating Viper and Tigress since they could only wait for the python to stop. Soon enough the python stopped laughing, and began to slowly let Tigress and Viper go, leaving the three in the dark.

" Seeing that you aren't trying to attack me, I'm guessing you really want to know who I am and what I have to tell you" said the python, its tone becoming serious.

Viper and Tigress remained quiet, silently conveying the answer to the python. That, the answer was yes and they were growing impatient.

" I'll take that as a yes" the python said, sighing.

Suddenly light filled the room as a black blanket was ripped from the window frame. As their eyes readjusted to the light, they looked at the python in front of them. The python was large to an unbelievable size, for the python was as high as Tigress and two thirds of its body were still on the ground. The python must have been eight meters in length and six inches in width. It's body rippling with muscle for it didn't sag outwards, giving him a aura of great strength.

But as the two looked at him in the face, they saw golden eyes staring back at them. Looking at the back of his head, they saw two large spikes extending back five inches. With four smaller ones on each side of the larger spikes. The silence was broken when Viper began to choke, recognizing who this python was.

" Sl...Slavik?" Viper choked with teary eyes

" Hello Viper" answered Slavik with a gentle smile.

Tigress eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Viper on the other hand, flew over to Slavik, crying and wrapped herself around Slavik hugging him tightly. Slavik returned the hug by curling his body closer to her and bringing his head down to her's. Slavik rubbed his forehead against Viper's making her hum in content at being so close to him.

Tigress seeing the two so happy, brought back memories of the two making her smile. Soon the smile vanished and tears began to fall from her eyes, as she began to remember her past lover. Slavik and Viper turned to see her quietly sob, as she fell to her knees hugging herself. Both snakes went to Tigress and embraced her to show her she was not alone.

" He's alive and well." Slavik whispered

Tigress stiffened and looked at Slavik with wide eyes, as he mentioned 'him'.

" It's the another reason I'm here."

Pulling away from Viper and Tigress, Slavik went to the corner of the room. Where a bamboo tube was leaning against the wall. Using his tail, Slavik opened the tube and pulled out a large rolled piece of parchment. Slithering back he offered the parchment to Tigress.

" What's this?" asked Viper

" It's a portrait of Kage and his new life." answered Slavik " I drew it myself."

Tigress and Viper looked at Slavik with surprise. Then, slowly unrolling the parchment the two gasped in complete shock at the accuracy of the drawing. Standing in front of a vast rice field was Kage smiling with another tiger as high as his waist grinning while hugging Kage's leg. Kage looked older for his face was slightly more narrow at the jaw.

His upper body toned with firm muscles that gave him a powerful aura. But someone that was calm and understanding for he stood with confidence with his hands behind his back. In the background, they saw a small house with smoke rising out of a chimney along with a storage shed beside it.

Seeing Kage, Tigress slowly caressed the parchment where Kage stood. Yearning to hold him, for the detail of the drawing looked so real. Tigress then taking notice to the smaller tiger, she looked at Slavik with a worried look.

" Slavik, who is the tiger hugging Kage?" Tigress asked fearing the answer

Slavik looked at Tigress with a calm smile.

" That's his daughter." he said

" WHAT?" Tigress cried.

Realizing his mistake of words, Slavik panicked as Tigress began to sob uncontrollably. Viper looked at Slavik with shock and then quickly her expression was replaced with anger.

" HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO TIGRESS?" Viper screamed over Tigress's crying. " HE PROMISED TO STAY LOYAL."

" Shit, wrong word's" Slavik cursed

Trying to get the two to stop yelling and crying in a calm manner. He soon realized it wasn't working so he took a deep breath.

" SHE'S NOT HIS CHILD!" Slavik yelled over them, causing them to stop for a moment, shocked.

" What?" Viper asked confused yet again.

" Kage adopted her" Slavik answered quickly " I didn't mean to say he's moved on but that he adopted her as his own. There's no mother and he would never betray you, Tigress."

Tigress slowly calmed down and looked back at the picture. Slavik must have told the truth for the smaller tiger looked nothing like Kage. Looking at Slavik again, he smiled nervously hoping she understood.

" What's her name?" Tigress croaked, her throat hurting from crying.

" She didn't have one when Kage found her" Slavik explained " So he called her Nami."

" That's a beautiful name." Viper smiled slowly calming down.

" Yes and she's such a sweet child" agreed Slavik " She's turning thirteen in two months."

" You've met her?" Viper asked surprised

" Like I said I drew this." Slavik smiled pointing at the parchment

" When did you learn how to draw?" Tigress questioned with a smile

" Well when I lost my position, as second in command of the fifth division. I decided to make a better living and after I met with a few people, I decided to start drawing. After just a month of practice, I sold my first piece for quite a handful." Slavik grinned proud of his accomplishment.

" I'm so proud of you." Viper whispered while rubbing her head against his.

" So what else do you need to tell us?" Tigress asked regaining her composure.

Gaining a very serious expression, Slavik looked at the floor.

" The Jade empire is holding a meeting on whether they should send soldiers, to find and retrieve Kage to put on trial and possibly be executed." Both Viper and Tigress gasped and were speechless but before they could speak, Slavik continued " It gets worse, the newly appointed general is Zhen."

Mentioning Zhen, Tigress gritted her teeth and growled. While Viper hissed in anger, for both despised him and knew he had to do something with Kage becoming labeled as a traitor.

" How did Zhen become a general?" hissed Viper

" Honestly I still do not know, but he does plan to kill Kage with or without permission from the Emperor." Slavik replied " I also found out he's already sent assassins, three to be exact, and that none have returned. So I'm going to assume that Kage has killed them or their still searching."

Tigress shook her head with her eyes closed. While Viper rubbed Tigress's back with her tail.

" We have to find Kage" concluded Viper.

Tigress looked at Viper and silently agreed with her by nodding her head.

" How do you plan to find Kage, when he's no longer in China?" asked Slavik with a gentle but smug smile.

" What?" Tigress gasped " Then where is he?"

" For me alone, it would take a week to reach him" Slavik answered

Tigress and Viper's eyes widened, for with that much time. Kage could be anywhere and to find him outside of China's borders would be nearly impossible.

" Could you guide us to him?" Viper asked with hopeful eyes

" I could, but you would have to convince the council and the emperor to allow me to leave with you."

Slavik answered.

" Well then, that's just what we'll do." Tigress said, standing back up.

Slavik turned to the window to see the sun lowering to the horizon and frowned.

" I'm afraid I have stayed to long, I have to return to the Jade empire city. Before they send a patrol to look for me." Slavik said sadly.

" But we just found you." Viper said, tears forming in her eyes

Slavik rubbed his head against Viper's and closed his eyes. Viper doing the same, began to choke, at Slavik having to leaving so soon. Slavik using his tail, brought Viper's head up to look at her face and gently kiss her. Viper returned the kiss and slowly withdrew to see Slavik's golden eyes, staring at her with a gentle smile.

" We'll meet again soon and share much more, my love" whispered Slavik.

Grabbing his equipment and then going to the door, opening it. Slavik turned to look at Tigress and Viper once more. His eye's were red as tears slowly rolled off his face. Closing his eye's painfully, he closed the door and slithered away. Leaving Tigress and Viper, who cried gently, inside the room.

Regaining their composure, Tigress and Viper returned downstairs to find the rest of the group gone. Assuming they went to their assigned rooms. Tigress and Viper did the same and upon finding and entering the room. Viper began to cry again, causing Tigress to pull her into a hug.

" He's so grown up, he's an artist and he's safe. But why did he have to leave?" cried Viper

" Your lucky you even got to meet him so soon, Viper" Tigress said gently " And you will meet him again"

After that the two went to bed, dreaming of the past events.

**The next morning**

* knock * * knock *

" Hey Tigress, Viper, are you guys up?" Po called, from the other side of the door.

Viper opened the door to see Po, with a tray of rice curry and tea.

" I didn't know that the hotel now had people bring you food in the morning." Viper joked, as she let Po in.

" Ha ha very funny" Po said sarcastically, with a smile " Master Shifu wants us down and ready in an hour so we can get to the city by tonight."

" We'll be ready by then and thank you for the food." Tigress smiled.

Silently nodding his head, Po left the room closing the door behind him. After the girls ate and repacked their travel bags. They made their way outside to see the others waiting. As like before, the master took off leaving Po, yet again to run after them.

**Dusk (sun setting)**

After running for literally the whole day. The masters slowed down to walking, allowing Po to rejoin the group and catch his breath. Slowly the sun lowered into the horizon making them light lanterns to light the road. After a few hours, the master's could spot a large shadow ahead of them. Slowly making it's way in the same direction as they were traveling.

" Excuse me" Shifu called out " you there, are you traveling alone?"

The shadow froze and seemed to turn to face them.

" Yes" the shadow called back

" Would you care to travel with us?" Shifu asked, approaching the shadow " It's rather dangerous to travel without a lantern or someone"

Once the shadow entered the ring of light, the lantern's created. Tigress and Viper sucked their breath in, for the shadow was Slavik. Slavik spotting Viper and Tigress, panicked internally trying to keep his composure steady.

" I'm rather used to traveling alone but I don't see your group means any harm." Slavik said with a smile

" I'm Master Shifu and these are my students" Shifu said introducing everyone.

" This is a treat" Slavik acted excited " Master Shifu, the furious five and the dragon warrior and I get to travel with you."

Everyone smiled, especially Viper and Tigress.

" So what is you name, my friend" Shifu asked.

" My name is Yi shu" Slavik said smiling " I'm an artist."

" That's an interesting name" Shifu said with an eyebrow raised.

" Yes, ironic isn't it" Slavik agreed " my name is my profession."

(a/n Yi shu means art)

" How long have you been drawing?" asked Crane

" Sixteen years and I don't plan to stop soon either." Slavik replied, looking back at Viper with a smile.

Shifu noticed Slavik staring at Viper, with a raised eyebrow. As Viper looked back at Slavik with a more then friendly smile. Shifu growing suspicious, he decided to question Slavik, or Ti shu, more about himself.

" So I see your looking at Master Viper quite a bit, Ti shu" Shifu smirking.

Slavik looked at Shifu realizing he was acting suspicious. Quickly coming with an excuse he bent done to Shifu's height.

" Well it's just I have a habit at staring at things that I would love to do a portrait of" Slavik answered quietly, acting embarrassed.

" Really?" Shifu smiled smugly.

" Yes, a habit I grew into, I see something I like and I draw" Slavik chuckled.

Shifu decided to keep an eye on the python's behavior for it seemed to perfect and evasive. Merely walking again, the master's stopped for a quick meal before continuing. While resting, Viper approached Slavik from behind. While Slavik was sketching, he smiled, knowing Viper was behind him.

" So Ti shu, since your an artist, would you mind drawing me?" Viper teased, while slithering past Slavik, who was drawing mild sketches.

" Well, it would be an honor to draw such a beautiful master, such as yourself." Slavik smiled back, mischievously.

Slavik gathering his drawing utensils, Viper went in front of Slavik and got into a pose. Slavik returned his attention to Viper and smiled. He saw Viper was curled up in a resting position but her head was bowed. Looking at Viper further he noticed, she had a rather lustful look in her eyes. Seeing this he eyed her, as if she were candy .

Slavik began to draw and soon within thirty minutes. Slavik managed to draw Viper in such detail, you could see the scales and how they flow with her body. Putting his utensils down, he beckoned her over to show he was finished. Viper looked at the piece and was shocked to see Slavik draw so much detail in so little time.

" I can't believe it" Viper gasped, smiling.

" Believe or not, but I believe I just drew a goddess." Slavik whispered, flicking his tongue across Viper's ear hole.

Viper shivered at feeling Slavik teasing her. Seeing they were still close to the group though, they had to keep up their serenade. Both returned to the group, where they spotted everyone getting ready again to travel.

" Yi shu" called Shifu " I'm hoping you don't mind but we plan to reach the city by today. So we will be doing some rather fast running"

" I do not mind at all Master Shifu." Slavik said bowing his head " It's been a privilege to travel with all of you. So please do not feel bad for leaving me behind I'll be just fine."

Shifu bowed back and with all the master's, they took off to the Royal Jade city. While Slavik slithered slowly whistling a merry tune. The master's after running for a few more hours. They came upon the great gates of the Royal Jade city.

Looking at the gates they saw fifteen rhinos standing guard and checking people's cargo before letting them in. As they came up, the gatekeeper by the name, Tai, stopped them with a raised hand.

( a/n Tai means great/extreme)

" Well it seems your rather early Master Shifu" laughed Tai " We were expecting you tomorrow evening"

" Greetings Tai" Shifu said " I see your still gatekeeper of the unclimbable walls."

" Their no longer called 'unclimbable.'" Tai scoffed angrily.

Everyone's eyes widened at hearing that.

" Someone managed to get in by climbing over?" Shifu asked in a hushed voice.

" More like escaped by climbing the walls" Tai replied, with his arms crossed

" Who?" asked Mantis " Who could climb two hundred feet?"

" Are any of you familiar with Kage, previous commander of the Fifth division, of the Jade army?" asked Tai .

" Oh!..Oh! I know who is his" Po replied, happily raising his hand " He was known to be the youngest and dangerous general there was. There's stories that say he took on seven thousand bandits and defeated them within a day. With that feat, he gained the title 'God of lighting' or his even more used one ' The moon's shadow'. It's said he came from a land of celestial beings for his fur, shined like white steel".

" Po, I think that's enough" Shifu said slightly annoyed, but Po still continued.

" But I heard he went rouge after he killed an innocent soldier because of some personal issue. I mean there's never been a white tiger besides General Kage. Man, if only I could meet him that would epic beyond epicness. "

Shifu groaned as he face palmed, while the others chuckled from Po's random rant of history.

Tai also laughed, surprised this panda knew so much.

That's pretty much sums up, who Kage was" Tai chuckled " but you may want to add to your history journal . That Kage was the one who scaled the walls and jumped off the other side, surviving the fall"

All masters eyes widened and looked at the walls towering over them. Thinking how could someone survive a fall that high. All were thinking the same thing as Shifu was.

" _That's impossible" _Shifu thought_ " To survive such a fall, I never would of thought Kage was so skilled. Even I could not survive such a fall without suffering a disabling injury."_

After discussing with Tai, the master's were let in. Walking down the road everyone, welcomed them with praise which they humbly accepted with smiles. Further down the road they began to notice that the city guards were giving them resentful looks, especially towards Tigress and Viper. Ignoring the guards they arrived at the Royal Jade palace.

A small snake, similar to Viper, approached the masters and bowed.

" Greetings Masters of the Valley of Peace." The small snake spoke "Emperor Ning awaits your arrival. I've been given the responsibility to guide you all, to where the meeting is held."

Following the small snake inside the grand palace. They were guided, corridor to corridor, and entered a vast hall with several figures at the other side. Approaching the other side, they saw Emperor Ning sitting on his throne. He was a old goat with tusks that curled in a circular shape. By he's side was a cane made of hickory wood, stained a brownish red color. On both sides of him, sat the generals and councilmen.

" Emperor Ning, I bring you Master Shifu, the furious five and the dragon warrior." the small snake announced, bowing low, before the throne.

With a wave of the Emperor's hand, the small snake slithered out of the room.

" Welcome back, we have much to discuss." Emperor Ning said with authority.

_**End of chapter 3...Chapter 4 will be up soon. Hope you guys like it so far.**_


	4. The haunting past part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 4: Tigress's and Viper's haunting past – part 2**

**Warning: There is a lemon is this chapter. There is a warning before it starts, just an FYI. ENJOY!**

**19 years earlier**

**Tigress: 17 years old**

**Viper: 17 years old**

**Kage: 19 years old**

**Slavik: 18 years old**

It's been two years upon training at the Royal Jade palace. In that time, Tigress, Viper, Slavik, and Kage learned many things along with hundreds of other students. They learned forms of Kung fu along with literature, math, anatomy, and even art. Along with those studies the four grew very fond of each other, for every break. They would sit together and discuss their classes or practice their forms together .

But as those two years pasted, Kage and Slavik began to become popular. The reason for this fact was, the were no tigers there with white fur or dark cerulean eyes. As well, there were no snakes that could come close to Slavik's size and length. For the average snake student would be four feet and a half long and two inches wide. While Slavik was seven feet and five inches in width, making all snakes seem like children.

But with that, the two were the most dedicated in their studies and their training. For anyone that challenged them would lose within just a few minutes. But today was going to be a surprise, for this day, was the day. All Students would be meeting the emperor's star pupil and perhaps get to challenge.

All students gathered into the vast courtyard used for training large groups. As usual Kage and Slavik would meet up with Viper and Tigress and stand together. With all students looking to the front of the courtyard, the emperor entered with a lion beside him. The lion was slightly taller then the emperor but walked with confidence.

His mane starting to grow in, was a fiery orange. His body rippled with muscles along with six pack abs, for he wore no shirt. His legs as well, were stripped of any fat and seemed very thick. His face carried a smug look, as he looked around with his brown eyes.

" Good morning, students" Emperor Ning yelled.

" Good morning, Emperor Ning" the students yelled together.

" I would like you all to meet my brightest pupil, Zhen" the Ning said, beckoning the lion over.

Zhen bowed and the students bowed back.

" Today is very special for the festival of *'Celestial couples' will be held for the next two weeks. So to honor such an event. We will have a tournament today and after, you all will be allowed to have the whole time off to enjoy the festival." announced the emperor.

*( a/n: I don't know if such a festival exists, I just made it up.)

Many of the students cheered, for breaks were rarely given.

As the students were organized and given their first challenges. The tournament began, many of the matches took an average of fifteen minutes. For some it only took a few minutes, slowly the matches got quicker for people grew tired from previous matches. Within five hours there only were six people left. Tigress, Viper, Kage, Slavik, Zhen, and a female gorilla named Grace .

The next match was Kage versus Grace. The two stared each other down, Kage was showing an aggressive look. While Grace was giving Kage a flirtatious look, which greatly bother Kage. Kage then leaped towards Grace on all four. Grace got into a defensive stance and brought up her arm to block a right punch from Kage. Smiling, Grace pushed with immense strength forcing Kage to back flip to prevent himself from falling.

" Is that all you got kitty?" Grace mocked " I thought you were strong, guess not."

" Well I might not be as strong as you, but I didn't know that female gorillas are supposed to look like guys" Kage smirked.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Grace screamed, charging Kage

Kage just stood there until the last second. Grace, throwing a fully powered punch, Kage merely stepped to the side and dodged the punch. Delivering a powerful chop to Grace's neck, caused her to black out and fall to the ground. Kage stepped off the stage smiling at another easy victory, while Slavik laughed at the stunt he pulled.

Next up was Tigress versus Zhen. Both stepped on the stage. Tigress got into a crouch, while Zhen stood with his hands crossed, smirking.

" Aren't you going to attack?" Zhen asked, picking his ear.

" Why don't you, if your so impatient" Tigress growled back.

" Trust me, if I did, you would lose" Zhen replied, with a smug smile.

" Your going to regret you ever said that" Tigress smiled

Zhen merely scoffed, as he crossed his arms again. Tigress then ran to the left side to flank Zhen. Zhen smiled and waited. As Tigress was within two feet, Zhen moved with such speed and caught the punch. Temporarily surprising Tigress, he returned with an right uppercut. Which Tigress barely managed to dodge, but lucky got a good side kick to Zhen stomach.

Making him stumble back several feet, Tigress ran towards him. Jumping up, Tigress brought her heel down towards Zhen's shoulder. But before it connected, like lightning, Zhen caught Tigress's heel and slammed her onto the ground. With Tigress's breath knocked out of her, Zhen quickly put Tigress into a pin ending the match.

" You should improve on your kick" Zhen said, as he walked away

Tigress growled for being defeated so easily, as well as being told her kick was weak.

Slavik and Viper entered the stage, disappointed they had to fight each other.

" My the best snake win" smiled Slavik.

" My the best snake win" Viper repeated.

The two flew at each other trying to get the other into a bind that would give them the advantage. But with Viper being smaller, it was hard to keep a grip for Slavik. As for Viper it was hard to wrap herself around him. For his size made it impossible to properly strangle him.

After what seemed to be half an hour of struggling the match was called off. Leaving Kage to face Zhen, the two stepped onto the stage. Zhen like with Tigress, crossed his arms. While Kage merely stood calmly, studying Zhen for any weaknesses.

" Rather interesting bracelets you have, Kage" Zhen said, pointing at Kage's ankles.

Kage merely stood silent, still looking at Zhen.

" Those wouldn't happen to be Servus bracelets by any chance?" Zhen questioned, with a smile.

( a/n Servus means Slave/Slavery in Latin, I couldn't find it in Chinese)

Kage's eye's widened, and gave off a warning growl. This caused Zhen to grin and begin to chuckle, further irritating Kage.

" I never would thought people like you, could even learn Kung fu let alone attempt it" Zhen laughed.

Kage's growl grew silent, making Zhen to look at Kage confused. Kage went down on his knee and began to unlock the clamp-like bracelets from his ankles. Zhen began to shift cautiously, as Kage took both bracelets off. Slowly standing again, Kage threw the bracelets off the stage. Upon hitting the ground, the bracelets gave off a loud soft thud as they dug into the ground.

Everyone's eyes widened to see the bracelets, now sticking out of the ground. Zhen returned his attention to Kage who was lightly bouncing on his toes. Kage smiled seeing Zhen get into a low stance to defend.

" What's wrong, Zhen? Kage asked, pointing to the bracelets "Don't tell me your afraid of me, just because I took them off."

Zhen growled at being called afraid but didn't budge.

" Well if you won't attack, I will" Kage said, in a deadly voice.

As soon as Kage said those words, he crouched down. Pushing off the ground, Kage literally covered the thirty feet between him and Zhen within a second. Zhen quickly reacted with a punch to Kage's face, but it never connected. For Kage snapped his head to the side, shocking Zhen further. Kage, then powerfully pulled up his knee, hitting Zhen in the abdomen.

Knocking the wind out of Zhen, as well as breaking several ribs. Kage quickly, grabbed the back of Zhen's neck,and pulled Zhen down with him as he fell backwards. Smashing Zhen's head into the hard ground, knocking him unconscious.

The field was silent as Kage got up and walked off the stage. Quickly putting his bracelets back on, Kage walked back to his spot. Where Slavik, Viper and Tigress were standing, smiling at his victory. The emperor was shocked, that his star pupil, was beaten within several seconds. Calling the medic's, Zhen was carried off the field.

" The tournament is hereby over, the winner is Kage." announced the emperor, quickly leaving the field.

The students broke out into cheers and applause at Kage's victory. All around the field you could hear people calling out his name. While they cheered, Kage looked over to Tigress and saw she was holding her right rib. Kage ran up to her and placed his hand on her left shoulder.

" Tigress, are you okay?" Kage asked, clearly concerned.

" I'm fine, congratulations on your victory" Tigress smiled weakly.

Kage nodded his thanks with a weak smile. Helping Tigress up, they began to walk off the field. When suddenly, a wave of intense pain drove Tigress to her knees. Kage, along with Slavik and Viper, went to Tigress side, with looks of concern.

" I'm fine, just give me a minute" Tigress said, pushing them away weakly.

" No your not" said Slavik, concerned

" Yes, I am" Tigress angrily snapped back.

Suddenly Tigress was picked up bridal style by Kage. Tigress flushed with embarrassment and began to struggle to escape. But froze when Kage growled.

" Your hurt and your breathing irregularly. Now I don't care how strong you are, but your not going anywhere without medical attention" Kage said angrily

Tigress would have still fought back, but a part of her held her in place. As if she wanted to be held by him. Thinking of this caused her to blush, thanks to her fur, Kage didn't notice. Stepping into the nursery and placing her on the bed. Kage went looking for a medic while Viper and Slavik slithered up to the bed.

" That was incredible, huh?" Viper smiled

" Yup, that's Kage for you" Slavik laughed " He's full of surprises."

Tigress smiled and she silently agreed. Laying back on the bed slowly and closing her eyes. Her thoughts went back to when they first met. His white fur, his deep blue eyes, his calm attitude. Her thoughts wandered further recalling all the times, they ate lunch together. To the times that he would help with her forms and practice with her.

She even recalled a time when she spotted Kage playing a *Guzheng. The very sound of the music Kage created with the instrument soothed Tigress's soul. She was always impressed on how well Kage did in his training. She wished she could do as well, that's why she would train longer and harder. When most female students would go out to the city, she would stay and train.

*(Guzheng is a Chinese harp)

Kage returned with a frown, since he couldn't find a medic.

" Well this is just perfect" Kage sighed " all medic are tending to Zhen's injuries."

" Was he hurt that bad?" Slavik asked, curious

" Apparently he has several broken ribs and a fractured nose." Kage stated.

" Damn" Slavik laughed

" That's not funny, Slavik" Viper said, trying hard not to laugh.

" Oh come on, he deserved it after what he did to Tigress and the others" Slavik argued " He humiliates people."

" Well anyway, it's over" Viper said " but then again it was awesome to see the look on his face. When Kage kneed him in the stomach."

All four laughed, but Tigress began to cough. Which in turn, sent pain searing through her body. Kage went to Tigress's side and lightly pushed her head back down on the bed.

" You need to rest" Kage whispered " the medic's will be back in ten or fifteen minutes"

Tigress nodded weakly, try her best, not to cough or breath in deeply.

" I'll stay here to keep her company" said Viper smiling

" Thanks Viper, come on Slavik." Kage said taking off, Slavik on his tail.

" Guys" Viper said, shaking her head.

After several minutes passed, a medic arrived, telling Viper to leave. Tending to Tigress's bruised ribs Tigress was told she couldn't train for the few days. Groaning, Tigress began walking back to her room, still holding her right rib. While slowly making her way down the hall she heard voices ahead. Tigress stopped at the edge of the hall and listened in.

" That was incredible wasn't?" a voice said, clearly female.

" Yes it was, Kage is truly talented" agreed a second female voice.

" I wonder if he's going to the Celestial festival" a third female voice joined in.

" Well if he is, I'm going with him" boosted the second.

" You? Please Kage needs a real female to go with" scoffed the first voice.

" Oh and you think your a female? I didn't know females snorted when they laugh." the second voice angrily.

" I at least I don't smell, like I rolled in shit." the first voice snapped back.

" You both smell like shit" laughed the third voice.

" WHAT?" yelled the first and second voice.

Soon there was screaming as the females fought. Tigress continued walking back to her room, groaning as every step hurt. Entering her room, she sat down thinking about the festival. Wondering if she should go, but the festival was mainly meant for couples.

" _I wonder if Kage would go with me?" _Tigress thought

Shaking her head, Tigress laid down on her bed. After several minutes, growing bored, Tigress got back up to find Viper. For Tigress wanted and needed some advice.

**With Kage**

Kage was practicing his forms, slowly going from one position to the next. Ensuring his stances were perfect and his form flow together properly.

" _I wonder if Tigress would like to go to the festival with me?" _Kage thought, as he preformed a crescent kick.

" Hey Kage" a cheery voice called.

Kage turned around to see a sheep running up to him along with a tiger and a boar. The sheep was named Hana, the tiger was named Tahara and the boar's name was Benita.

" Hello" Kage greeted the three, continuing his form again.

" Can we speak with you?" asked Benita

" Sure" Kage replied, stopping his form.

"Well, we were wondering if you would be going to the 'Celestial Couple' festival" Tahara smiled, playing with her tail.

" I've thought about it, but I don't know who I plan to go with" Kage said, causing the girls to smile.

" You can go with me- I mean us" said Hana, looking at the other girls.

" I appreciate the offer but I barely know any of you." Kage smiled nervously.

" You don't have to know anyone to find true love" Benita smiled, latching on to Kage's left arm.

" As if" Tahara scoffed, latching on to Kage's other arm " Like he would love a boar, it's obvious he would go for a tiger."

" Ya right, He obviously likes the soft kind" stated Hana, while hugging Kage

Soon other female students poured into the field and began arguing over who got Kage.

" Hey...ok that's enough I haven't even deci- Hey that's my tail!" Kage yelled, but the girls continued, tugging Kage back and forth. " ENOUGH!"

Kage escaped the girls grip and jumped over them.

" Like I said, I haven't decided if I'm going but I'm not going with any of you" Kage yelled " You want me...your going to have to tie me up."

Kage immediately regretted his words, for girls pulled out rope and wires. Smiling, the girls slowly began to approach Kage.

" Oh shit" Kage said, followed by him yelling as he ran.

Soon enough Kage was running down the halls. With over thirty females were chasing him with rope.

Slavik slowly slithered down, one of the many corridors. When he saw Kage was on all fours, running towards him.

" Hey Kage, training your endurance?" Slavik called out, smiling

Instead of answering, Kage grabbed Slavik by the neck and kept running.

" What the fuck are you doing?" Slavik choked out, wrapping his body around Kage's body.

" RUNNING!" Kage answered quickly.

" FROM WHAT?" Slavik yelled.

" FROM THAT!" Kage yelled, making Slavik look back.

Slavik eye's widened to see a huge crowd of females chasing them.

" HOLY SHIT!" Slavik cursed, unknowingly tightening his body around Kage's.

" STOP STRANGLING ME DAMN IT!" Kage yelled " I CAN'T BREATHE OR RUN PROPERLY"

But since Slavik was on Kage, while he ran. The girls, unknown to them, were with in range to catch Kage. Throwing three of their ropes, one caught Slavik's neck, the other two caught Kage's left wrist and his right leg. Pulling on the ropes, halted Kage's escape. Soon, all girls jumped on top of both Slavik and Kage, crushing them.

**With Tigress**

Walking to Viper's room, Tigress's mind kept going back to her thoughts of Kage. This made her question her relationship with him. Upon arriving at Viper's room, she knocked.

" Who is it?" called Viper.

" Tigress" Tigress answered.

Viper opened to see Tigress, looking down. Beckoning her in, Tigress noticed a slight fragrance in the air.

It smelled like a spicy orange, with a slight smell of strawberry.

" What's that smell?" asked Tigress, looking at Viper.

" That's my special incense I bought, from the city, isn't it delightful?" Viper smiled

" It's soothing" Tigress smiled, breathing in the scent.

" Ya, are you ok? you look confused."

" I am."

" Sit down" Viper said, guiding her to a chair.

" I don't know what's wrong with me" Tigress said " I keep having thoughts about Kage."

Viper smiled and shook her head

" Oh Tigress, this is too easy."

" What is it?" Tigress asked, confused.

" You have a crush on Kage, silly" Viper laughing.

" I don't like Kage... in that sense!" Tigress snapped back.

" Oh yes, you do and I bet fifty gold pieces Kage likes you too." Viper smiled smugly.

Tigress blushed but shook her head.

" No, he wouldn't" Tigress said, slightly sadden.

" Oh come on, Tigress, your more attractive then you think" Viper said, nudging Tigress's shoulder.

" Your saying that to make me feel better" Tigress scoffed.

" Fine, then ask him if he can take you to the festival."

" What?" Tigress said, her eyes widening

" Ask him. If he says no, then he thinks you as just a friend. Although if he says yes, then you should think maybe about taking the next step." Viper explained, smiling.

" Like as in, becoming a couple?" Tigress whispered, suddenly blushing.

" Duh" Viper scoffed " What else would I be talking about. Besides you two would make a very good couple."

Viper saying that, made Tigress blush that you could see the red past her fur. This made Viper laugh seeing Tigress blushing and not able to speak. Viper got Tigress to stand and guided her to the door and opened it.

" Now get him, 'Tiger'" Viper laughed, as she pushed Tigress out of the room.

" Thanks Viper" Tigress said, giving a small smile.

" That's what friends are for. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date tonight" Viper said, closing the door.

" _Viper has a date?" _Tigress thought, bewildered

Shaking her head, Tigress headed to Kage's room.

**Back with Kage and Slavik**

As the girls struggled to tie Kage, while they were on top of each other. Kage and Slavik knew that had to find a way out.

" Slavik!" Kage yelled, over the girls.

" Ya!" Slavik yelled back.

" Remember Master Zade's Ultimate escape pattern?"

"Why?" Slavik asked, worried.

" I plan to use it, why else?"

" You can't be serious, right?" Slavik panicked.

" Sorry!" Kage yelled

Suddenly the pile of girls on top of girls, softly erupted upwards as Kage escaped. Leaving Slavik still under several girls, crushed by their weight. The girls slowly got off one another and saw Slavik was the only one tied up. But beside Slavik, was Kage's shirt and training shorts, along with his ankle bracelets. The girls squealed happily, as they soon figured out Kage was now only in his undergarment.

Just around the corner, was Kage, in nothing but a loincloth. Panting, he carefully looked around the corner to see. All the girls separating to find him and, like before, tie him up.

" _I got to get to my room and quickly"_ Kage panicked, taking off towards his room.

**With Tigress**

Tigress slowly approached Kage's room, each step slower. Tigress's heart was beating out of her chest. She had no idea what she was going to say.

" _I wonder what he thinks of me." _Tigress thought, worried _" Could what Viper said be true and he likes me more then a friend?" _

Soon Tigress was in front of Kage's room. Raising her hand, she knocked, making the door swing inwards. Curious, she slowly entered looking around.

" Kage?" She called, walking further in the room.

* Slam *

Tigress spun around to see Kage, leaning on the door as if holding off a mob. Kage let out a relieving sigh, not knowing or noticing Tigress's presence.

" Safe" Kage chuckled, turning around, only to freeze upon seeing Tigress.

The two stood staring at each other, frozen and panicking. Tigress eyes began to wander on Kage's body. His body showed no signs of body fat but wasn't buff. Although he didn't have six pack abs, his belly was tight and didn't stretch, as he breathed in and out. His legs, lean and tight, gave off the impression of an extremely strong runner.

Tigress, finally noticing Kage was only in a loincloth. She quickly, turned away blushing with embarrassment. Kage not saying anything, but quickly put on a pair of black training pants and dark blue vest.

" You can turn around now." Kage muttered, not making eye contact.

Slowly Tigress turned around, to face Kage. The two stood, quietly waiting for the other to speak.

" So...ummm what are you exactly doing in my room?" Kage asked, looking at Tigress.

" I wanted to ask you something. Although, I'm a little embarrassed to ask" Tigress muttered.

" Tigress, you saw me in nothing but a loincloth. The only person that should be embarrassed right now, should be me." Kage smiled nervously, brightening the mood.

Tigress lightly chuckled, looking up into Kage's eyes. Tigress feeling comfortable again, took a deep breath.

" I was wondering if...maybe you and me...could you know...go out?" Tigress said slowly, twiddling her thumbs.

" Training?" Kage asked, with a eyebrow raised.

" No I mean...you and me...go to the festival...t-together" Tigress looked away, stuttering the word 'together'.

" _Tigress wants to go to the festival with me? Wait...Does that mean she likes me?" _Kage smiled, thinking this.

Walking up to Tigress, Kage took Tigress's hand in his. Tigress snapped her head up, to look at Kage, who was smiling gently. Looking down, she saw his hand holding her's.

" I'd love to go with you." Kage whispered, in Tigress's ear.

Tigress's heart was beating so fast and hard. She could hear it, as Kage whispered in her ear. Looking back up at Kage, she was speechless. Kage was looking at her with a gentle look, that made her feel safe and protected.

" Tigress?" Kage called out. " Hellooooo."

Tigress snapped back to reality, and shook her head.

" I-I-I'm going to...ummm I'm going to get ready then." Tigress stuttered, smiling.

Tigress quickly left Kage's room, blushing happily.

**At Viper's room**

Opening Viper's door, Tigress entered and quickly closed it.

" He said yes, Viper...Kage said yes" Tigress said quickly, pacing " Why do I feel so different?"

Viper was speechless, for her friend was acting so different. Tigress was grinning, bouncing and even hugged Viper. Viper just stared at Tigress, shocked but happy, wondering what exactly happened.

" He even held my hand" Tigress whispered, smiling " He was so gentle too."

" Something tells me, he likes you as much as you like him" Viper said, smugly.

" _Maybe he does and it feels so right too"_ Tigress thought, brushing the hand Kage held.

" Well you might want to get ready then. Because I don't think you want to wear your training clothes."

Tigress looked at herself and rushed out the door. Viper merely shook her head, smiling and returned to fixing up for her date. Hearing, knocking at the door, Viper opened it to see Slavik. Viper gasped to see Slavik, covered in bruises and stomp marks all over him.

" Oh my god, what happened?" Viper panicked, grabbing a healing ointment.

" Two words: Fan...girls" Slavik hissed.

" Will you be alright for our date, tonight?" Viper asked, concerned.

" Give me half an hour to heal and I'll be ready to blow your mind" Slavik smiled weakly.

" Here rest on my bed and I'll get you something to eat." Viper said, carefully guiding Slavik to her bed.

**With Tigress**

Upon entering her room, Tigress opened her closet. She scrambled around to look for a ceremonial dress. But realized she didn't have one, panicking she paced back and forth wondering what to do.

" Maybe I could fashion one from my training clothes? No that would make me look like a hobo." Tigress said out loud, becoming frustrated.

Tigress had no choice, she had to go to the city. Grabbing the money, she saved over two years. She took off to the city, meanwhile she didn't notice a shadow following her. Upon exiting the royal palace, Tigress saw it was noon. She also saw people were setting up decorations for the festival. Quickly making her way through the district. She came upon a large shop called ' Heavenly Flowing Silk'.

" _Looks promising" _Tigress smiled, as she entered.

Entering the store she was shocked, there were so many dresses. Along with the dresses, there were so many colors. Some a lively yellow, while some were a calming purple. Tigress looking further, couldn't decide what color, let alone which style she would look good in. Shopping for dresses, for Tigress, was like putting Chocolate and raw rice together. It just didn't fit and would be hard to take in for the most part.

" Can I help you, darling?" asked a feline, surprising Tigress

" Umm... yes I need help, I never really shopped for a dress. So I need help finding what would make me look presentable for my date." Tigress explained, embarrassed.

" Oh, you got a date for the festival" the feline smiled, making Tigress nod " Well let see then, what's your date's favorite color?"

" Well, he mostly wears blue." Tigress stated.

" Dark or light?"

" Dark"

" I have just the idea... follow me, darling" the feline, beckoning Tigress over.

Soon enough the shopkeeper brought Tigress, to where the blue dresses were. Tigress was speechless on the variety of styles and shades on every dress. Some were short cut with a bright blue shade and golden trimmings. While another was long with a deep blue shade with silver trimmings. The shopkeeper began choosing for Tigress, mostly bring out brighter shaded clothes with short cut leggings.

Shaking her head, the shopkeeper kept at it, pulling dress after dress, only to receive denial. As the shopkeeper kept looking, one dress caught Tigress's eye. Pulling from the rack on the wall, Tigress examined the dress. The dress was colored a deep ocean blue, with short sleeves and mid-cut leggings. On the dress was vine-like branches of cherry blossom flowers.

Feeling the texture of the dress, Tigress could tell this would be expensive. For it was smooth to the touch, as if it was polished marble. Still the dress seemed perfect for her and she really wanted Kage to be impressed. The shopkeeper noticed Tigress holding a dress and walked up.

" Darling, you have great taste. I'm surprised this is your first time looking for a dress" the feline smiled.

" Could I try it on?" Tigress asked.

" Of course, darling!" the shopkeeper exclaimed, pointing Tigress to the dressing room.

After a few minutes, Tigress walked out of the dressing room and walked in front of the mirror. She was speechless, as she stared, for she barely recognized herself. The dress fit perfectly, hugging her body and showing off her curves. The dress brought out the color of Tigress's fur gently, giving her a soft glow. Even the shopkeeper was shocked, but soon clapped, while some people whistled.

" Darling, I don't know who your date is. But your going to give him a heart attack to remember"

Hearing that from the shopkeeper. She knew she had to get the dress.

" How much for this?" Tigress asked, excited.

" Five hundred, darling" the shopkeeper smiled.

" _FIVE HUNDRED!" _Tigress's eyes widened.

" I only have one hundred and forty" Tigress muttered, disappointed.

" Would you like to keep looking?" the shopkeeper asked, sympathetically.

Tigress merely shook her head and exited the store. Heading back to the royal palace, empty handed, Tigress slowly walked back to her room. Wondering what she was going to do, Tigress opened the door to her room. Tigress making her way to the shower, but realized something in her room was different.

Clothes were still everywhere, from earlier rummaging. The closet doors were open with claw marks on them, clearly from her. Looking at her bed, Tigress gasped with her eye's wide with shock. There on her bed was the dress, neatly folded with a note folded on top. Tigress slowly walked to her bed, not believing what she was seeing. Unfolding the note, she read out loud.

_Dear Tigress_

_Earlier I saw you leave your room in quite a hurry, leaving the door open. Seeing you went in my room without permission. I decided to do the same, I quickly noticed clothes everywhere. So I assumed you were going to shop for a dress. I decided to follow you, and soon I saw you enter, one of the most expensive stores in the city._

_After a while I saw you come out with a crushed look on you face. So I went inside and asked the shopkeeper what you were looking at. She showed me the dress and gave me the price. Tigress I don't know what you plan to do with such a dress in the future. But I could just sense you were doing this to impress me._

_So I bought it and beat you to your room and left you this note. Also don't try and pay me back, consider this a early gift for our date tonight. Also before I forget, meet me at the Royal palace entrance in one hour._

_Yours truly,_

_Kage_

_P.S: I hope, I don't seem like a creep now. For entering your room and following you around._

Tigress was speechless, but soon snapped back to reality. Jumping in the shower, Tigress washed herself. Quickly drying herself off, Tigress brushed her fur till it was smooth. Looking at the dress again, Tigress slowly pulled herself into it. Just like in the store, it fit perfectly.

Turning around, she couldn't say anything for nothing was wrong with the dress. Looking out her window, she saw the sun lowering into the horizon. Spraying some perfume, Tigress left her room quickly, but carefully. Making her way to the royal palace entrance.

**With Kage**

" _Ok this is your first date, don't panic...breath?minty...money?enough for five people...fan girl protection... I hope she gets here soon" _Kage thought nervously, while fiddling his thumbs behind his back.

Kage stood quietly, looking around, checking if any girls were close. Kage was wearing a long sleeved midnight silk vest, with silver trimmings. His pants, like his vest, was a deep blue but with the addition of a black belt. Students began coming out of the palace with their dates. Some were going with their friends and some even in huge groups.

Lucky, Kage saw Slavik coming with Viper. Viper and Slavik being snakes, wore ceremonial accessories to show they were attending. Slavik had brass plates covering his spikes, with a gold chain connecting them. Viper had two fully grown plum blossom flowers on her head. Which gave off a slight fragrance that you could smell, if you were close.

" Well look at you, Kage, I never thought I'd see you so dressed up." Slavik joked, clearly impressed with Kage's wardrobe.

" Slavik, leave Kage alone" Viper gently hissed " You look great, Kage. I'm just worried about Tigress, she isn't in her room. Plus I don't think she picked a dress, let alone have one."

" I wouldn't worry, Viper" Kage smiled, confusing the two snakes " Tigress should be here any minute and to be honest I'm excited to see her in 'that' dress."

" Wait, she has a dress?When did she get it?" Viper asked.

" Let's say I got her a present she'll never forget" Kage grinned.

As the three waited, a group of girls approached the three.

" So it looks like your going to the festival, Kage" one of the girls said, walking up to him, smiling " You wouldn't happen to be waiting for me, would you?"

Kage let out a low warning growl, startling and surprising, everyone.

" For your information I'm waiting for my date" Kage growled " I also suggest you back off or else. "

" Or else what?" the girl challenged, smug.

Kage merely smiled and looked past everyone.

As if answering the girl's question. Everyone heard a loud growl, causing them to look back. There was Tigress, walking calmly but quickly towards them. As Tigress walked up to the girl, the girl began to shake, unable to move. As Tigress got closer, the details of the dress made Tigress more beautiful. Kage was stunned to see Tigress, for he could not see anything more beautiful in his life.

" I suggest you take Kage's advice, before I tear your sorry ass apart, bitch. That goes for the rest of you as well." Tigress threatened, for everyone to hear.

Kage and Slavik began laughing hard, while Viper shook her head. Quickly the girls, took off frightened by Tigress.

" So how do you like the dress, Tigress?" Kage asked, gently smiling.

Tigress tackled Kage to the ground, hugging him.

" Thank you" Tigress whispered.

" Sorry to ruin the touchy moment, but you my want to save the making out for later" Slavik chuckled.

" Slavik!" Viper hissed.

Tigress sat up straight, noticing the position they were in. Blushing, Tigress and Kage got up quickly brushing dirt off. Slavik laughed at the two, Viper then whipped the back of his head getting him to stop.

" Shall we get going?" Kage said, offering his arm to Tigress.

Tigress nodded her head and took Kage's arm. Hooking them together, they started walking to enjoy the festival. Oblivious to everyone, Tigress and Kage, explored the city. Playing games and winning prizes. Tigress won a small jade dragon necklace for Kage, while Kage won a small stuffed tiger for Tigress.

Growing hungry, Kage bought a small basket of chocolate glazed bean buns. Finding a bench, the two ate the bean buns, occasionally feeding each other. After eating, the two just walked, their arms tightly linked. Tigress laid her head on Kage's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He had a minty aroma floating around him, which soothed Tigress. Kage doing the same, could smell spicy cinnamon around Tigress.

Kage quickly changing their route Kage led her away from the festival.

" Where are we going?" Tigress asked, noticing the change of direction.

" A very special place" Kage said

" But what about the festival" Tigress said, confused.

" Let's just say I prepared a special treat for you." Kage whispered.

Tigress smiled, letting Kage guide her. As the sun set, the sky filled with shining stars. Kage guided her to a pathway that turned off the road and soon came to a wall of bushes. Stopping Kage turned to Tigress with a excited smile.

" Now I know this is our first date and we should take it slowly. But I just want you to have the greatest night of your life. So like I said, I prepared something special for you." Kage said slightly nervous " So could you close your eyes?"

" Kage, you bought me this dress, you won me a prize, and you even treated me to a small dinner. It's already the greatest night of life." Tigress smiled.

" Well I want to make it even better." Kage gently smiled back.

Tigress shook her head and slowly closed her eyes. Soon she heard bushes rustling and soon Kage took her hand and began guiding her forward. After a few steps, Kage stopped getting behind her and holding both her shoulders. Kage rested his head on her shoulder and whispered to open her eyes.

Opening her eyes, she gasped, seeing what was in front of her. It was a view of a small part of the city, on the ground was a thick blanket. Kage guided her to the blanket and had her sit down. Kage ran off behind some bushes. Tigress heard crackling, followed by a sizzling sound. Kage rushing back, sat down beside her smiling and then looked at the sky. Sudden a dazzling yellow light filled the night sky.

" _Fireworks!" _ Tigress was beyond words _" He prepared fireworks... just for me."_

The two continued to watch the fireworks. As they fired one after the other, Tigress rested her head on Kage's shoulder and Kage leaned his head on hers. The very scene of the two enjoying each others company, was the definition of true love. Tigress slowly looked up to Kage's face, he was strong, kind, gentle and made her feel like a girl. But most of all she saw that she wanted to spend her life with someone like him.

Kage turned his head to look at Tigress. He still couldn't believe such a beautiful female was with him. He kept repeating the scenes, when they fed each other. When he won her a prize, and seeing her smile.

The way she looked in that dress, made it well worth the money spent to get it. For Kage thought he was looking at a goddess.

Kage brought his hand up and slowly caressed Tigress's cheek. Tigress slowly closed her eyes and began to purr. Moving slowly, Kage lightly kissed Tigress on the lips, Tigress immediately responded by kissing back. Separating, the two looked at each other with their forehead's still touching. The two kissed again but with more temptation to taste the other. Tigress's purring grew louder, while Kage growled in satisfaction.

The two kept going until they separated, panting for air. Both their purring was the only sound as the fireworks ceased. Laying down on the thick blanket, the two held each other closely. Their foreheads touching as they rested, staring into each others eyes.

" You are absolutely beautiful, I have no idea how I got your attention" Kage whispered.

" I wonder how I got your attention. You could have any girl if you wanted." both chuckling at being oblivious to each other.

" I could stay this way forever" Kage smiled, caressing Tigress's cheek.

" Kage?"

" Yes, Tigress?"

" I never meant someone like you and I just want to thank you for everything."

" That's what you do wh-" was all Kage could say. When the sound of a loud deep horn interrupted him.

Kage sat up quickly, startled by the sound, Tigress joined confused. Soon the sound of the horn sounded again. Following the horn, was the sound of screaming from the city. People began to panic and run for their homes.

" Kage?" Tigress asked, nervously " What was that sound and why are people panicking?"

Kage took a deep breath and looked at Tigress. His eyes showed fear for what he was going to say.

" That was the palace's war horn. Someone is going to be attacking the city soon."

Tigress froze in fear, looking at Kage. Kage returned his gaze to the city. People scrambled for their homes, putting out lights as they went. It was a matter of time before the city was attacked. Kage pulled his pant's up to reveal the clamp-like bracelets he wore.

" You wore your training bracelets to our date?" Tigress asked, surprised

" I don't take them off, unless I absolutely need too." Kage stated.

" What about the your fight with Zhen?"

" I took them off then, because he deserved it after hurting you."

" I'm touched" Tigress smiled " But why take them off now? There's no one to fight."

Kage looked at Tigress, then back at the bracelets.

" Something is telling I won't need these, for what's going to happen. " Kage said, nervously, releasing the last bracelet. " Get on my back."

" Why?"

" So we can get back to the palace quicker" Kage said, giving Tigress a serious look.

" O-ok"

Getting on his back, Kage began backing up.

" Kage? The road is that way" Tigress said , pointing behind them.

" I know" Kage said, still looking forward.

" Kage?" Tigress asked, getting nervous " Are you going to do, what I think your doing?"

" Yup"

Tigress looked ahead and tightened her grip. Suddenly Kage sprinted to the edge and jumped over the ledge. Sailing through the air, Tigress screamed, not used to such heights. Quickly approaching the ground Kage bent his legs slightly. Hitting the ground with huge force, a crate formed around him. Kage leaped onto a house and started heading to the palace.

Landing on the ground again, Kage let Tigress off. Tigress shook from the adrenaline rush for going so fast.

" W-w-when did you g-g-get so fast?" Tigress stuttered, shaking.

" Those bracelets weigh more, then they look" Kage smiled.

The two headed inside the palace and realized everyone gathering in the vast training field. There Kage and Tigress joined with Slavik and Viper.

" What the hell is going on?" asked Tigress.

" The emperor is going to be making announcement soon. We were told a few minutes ago to file into the training field." explained Slavik.

So enough the field grew quiet, as the emperor walked out to face all the students. In a commanding voice, he made his announcement.

" As you all can see you have been brought back from the festival. The reason being if you haven't already noticed. Is because our enemies of the west are marching to our very walls. Since we only have half of our normal force stationed in the city. I have received approval from your masters, to send all male students to the front lines. While female students will guard the citizens, should they breach the gates."

The field of students began yelling in protest. Kage and Slavik looked at each other, with open mouths, speechless. Viper and Tigress went up to both of them, seeing them frozen. Tigress hugged Kage, soon crying into his shoulder, wetting his vest. Viper wrapped her body around Slavik's and nuzzled against his chin. Kage snapped back and held Tigress tightly, his body began shaking. Slavik snapping back as well, curling around Viper to hold her tightly as she cried.

" SILENCE!" The emperor yelled, halting the protests " If you want reasoning, let it be this. If you don't fight, the very ones you love will die. So you all have a choice, fight for them or be executed for treason. I want all male students in the armory in one hour and ready by the gates in two."

With that the emperor walked away. The whole field was silent, save for the crying from males and females. Kage loosened his hold on Tigress to look at her face. She continued to sob and choke as she breathed. Kage gently kissed her lips, tasting the salt from her crying. Tigress pulled his head towards her, intensifying the kiss. Neither wanting it to end, the two split to breathe, shaking.

Viper and Slavik, like the other two, kissed with much vigor. Not caring if they were in public and surrounded by their peers. Tigress and Viper cried, not wanting to let them go. Kage slowly tried to pull away from Tigress. But Tigress held him a deadly grip, not letting him. Slavik tried the same but Viper wouldn't unwrap herself from him.

" We have to go, Tigress" Kage whispered, trying again to pull away.

" No...No.. Not now. This shouldn't be happening." Tigress cried, looking into Kage's eyes.

" I know but if I don't, they will kill me either way." Kage said, but in a softer voice he whispered " I promise to come back to you."

" Kage, a little help here" Slavik called.

Kage kissed Tigress again, making her reluctant to let go. Kage slowly slipping from Tigress, Kage went to Slavik and helped get Viper off him. Viper screamed for Kage to let go, but soon was found being held by Tigress. The two girls watched and held each other, as Kage and Slavik made their way to the armory.

Kage and Slavik entered the armory and began choosing equipment. Slavik grabbed a helmet, with barbs on top matching the spikes on his head. Next, he asked Kage to help strap gauntlet plates to his back to protect him from swords and arrows. At Slavik's tail, he had a protective cover, with the addition of a blade. Slavik tested the flexibility by bending as far as he could and slithering around testing his attacks. Satisfied that it didn't alter his fighting style, he looked at Kage.

Kage had a plain steel helmet, along with brass plated gauntlets. He didn't have body armor, because he knew it would throw him off balance. Laying beside him, Kage chose a dragon straight sword. Kage also had plated guards for his legs, ensuring his legs were protected. Slavik slithered up to Kage, noticing his bracelets were gone.

" Kage, where are your bracelets?" Slavik asked.

" I took them off so me and Tigress could get back quickly." Kage replied, while tightening his vest with a sash.

" Did she like the fireworks?" Slavik smiled.

" Yes she did...we kissed when they just finished."

" Wow...first date and you get a kiss, nice" Slavik joked, nudging Kage.

" How about you, how was yours? Kage smiled, changing the subject.

" Well thanks to your little stunt earlier" Slavik hissed, making Kage laugh " Me and Viper had our date in her room."

" So let me guess it went bad" Kage chuckled, turn his head away from Slavik's glare.

" Actually, no it wasn't, because... let's just say... we explored my injuries with some... interesting movements" Slavik smirked.

Kage looked at his friend with wide eyes and an open mouth.

" No way, you two... did it?" Kage whispered, emphasizing ' did it'.

" I wish...but no. It's just, Viper gives a very good, and I mean really good body massage."

Kage shook his head, laughing at the knowledge.

"Hey Kage?" Slavik said seriously, regaining Kage's attention. " Since we're going to war within the next hour. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

" Ya sure" Kage said, noticing Slavik's serious expression.

" If I die can y-"

" Your not going to die, Slavik." Kage interrupted, growing angry.

" I'm saying this now, just encase I do, Kage" Slavik snapped back.

" Well I don't care if you 'think' your going to die, I won't allow it" Kage yelled, standing up.

" Kage, face it, there going to be a chance one of us will die!"

Kage and Slavik stared each other down. Their faces of rage, startling other student near them.

" So like I said earlier, if I die. Will you tell Viper I tried my best, and that I love her?" Slavik asked angrily, his voice slightly giving the impression of begging.

Kage sat back down, still looking at Slavik. Kage knew that Slavik was right, no matter what happened it would change them. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kage stood.

" I'll do it" Kage said, holding his hand out. " Should I die, I want you to tell Tigress the same thing."

Slavik placed his tail in Kage's hand, in a odd handshake. Together the two made their way to the city's gates. Marching with the other students, Kage looked back to the palace.

" _Why do I feel like I'm going to do something I'm going to regret?" _ Kage thought.

Continuing, they exited the city and mixed into the ranks of the empire's soldiers. Kage and Slavik were placed, in the third rank from the very front.

" You know I never thought, I would hate being so close to the front" Slavik chuckled.

Kage laughed with Slavik, agreeing with him.

But the laughing soon stopped, when a faint sound could be heard in the distance. The soldiers tensed up, knowing what was coming. After several minutes, the sound became louder and louder. Soon hundreds and thousands of torches were seen, held by soldiers. All different, ranging from lizards to snakes. Kage drew the sword from the scabbard, preparing to charge. Still no one moved, waiting for the archers to fire. Every second passing felt like hours, waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly the sound of whistling filled the air, as arrows flew towards the opposing army. The army halted, raising their shields to block the arrows. The time was now, everyone began charging, yelling at the top of their lungs. Kage and Slavik joined rushing towards the enemy, yelling their battle cries.

As the two armies crashed, Kage and Slavik began their series of attacks. Kage quickly blocked an ax, and kicked the lizard in the gut. As the lizard bent over, Kage decapitated the lizard. Blood flew from the headless body as it fell, covering Kage's right arm. Slavik struggled against other snakes that tried to team up on him. But with his blade attachment, he cut the other snakes limb from limb.

Even though, only several minutes passed. Kage and Slavik were covered in blood, sickening them. But they continued, killing one after another.

**Back with Tigress and Viper**

Tigress and Viper slowly guided citizens to the royal palace. Both would look back at the great wall, hearing faint battle cries. Just the sound was sickening, knowing people were killing each other. Looking at each other, the two shook off their feelings. They had their own responsibilities, ensuring the citizen's safety. But their minds, continued to return to the thought of Kage and Slavik. Seeing them kill others was wrong, but they knew they were doing it to protect them.

**Several hours later with Kage and Slavik**

Soon the sun began to rise on the horizon. Hours passed, Kage and Slavik no longer caring. The two continued killing one after the other. Their limbs burned, as if hot oil was pumping through their veins. The thoughts of Tigress and Viper, kept them going. Kage gained a few cuts, while Slavik received bruises from blocking swords with his armor. The two began to notice that none of their fellow comrades were near them.

" _Their surrounding me and Slavik, but why?" _Kage's answer soon came, when a voice yelled from far away.

" Take those two alive and fall back, the city's not worth it."

Slavik turned to find the source but by doing so. A soldier knocked him out, hitting his neck.

As Slavik fell, Kage screamed his name, charging towards him. Kage reaching Slavik, fought off soldier after soldier until one got a hit to Kage's gut. Kage fell to his knee's, soon after to be knocked out from a blow to the head.

The two were dragged away quickly, making it seem as if they were carrying their own. The Jade empire soldiers killed any that were left behind. Soon enough cries of victory, filled the air as the opposing army fled. As the soldiers cries of victory ended, they began gathering their dead. As the gates opened, the soldiers made their way inside. Carrying the dead, the soldiers marched to the palace. To give the dead a proper burial.

**With Tigress and Viper**

As the palace gates opened, soldiers and students poured in. Some dropped their equipment, and fell to the ground exhausted. Tigress and Viper began to scan for Kage and Slavik, but they couldn't see them. They soon began to fear the worst as the dead were brought in. But even among the dead, they didn't see them. The two looked at each other confused and scared, seeing no one else enter the gate. Tigress ran up to a rhino, who seemed like an officer.

" Excuse me" Tigress said, gaining the rhino's attention. " By any chance was anyone, left outside the walls?"

" Nope, we gathered everyone inside." the rhino explained.

" Did you by any chance, see a white tiger and a large brown python?" Viper asked, slightly pleading.

" Last time I saw them, they were at the front lines. Those two were pretty fierce in my opinion." the rhino said.

" Then, where can they be?" Tigress asked.

" Well you may not like this, but if their not among the dead or us. Then possibly, they've been taken to be made into slaves."

Tigress stood frozen, growing pale, with her mouth slightly open. Viper, similar to Tigress, began crying.

" _Slaves...how can fate be so cruel to bring Kage back to what he was as a child. Slavik, you better come back or me and Tigress will come after you." _Viper thought, as she cried.

Tigress began to softly cry, turning around Tigress picked up Viper. Heading inside, making her way to her room.

" _Kage...you promised you would return." _Tigress cried.

**With Kage and Slavik**

Kage groaned as he woke up, his head ringing with pain. Kage looked around and saw he was in a tent, with a small fire, barely burning. Trying to move, he realized he was bound by rope. Looking around he saw Slavik, tied up in a similar fashion. Kage crawled over to Slavik and nudged him, trying to get him up. Slavik groaned in pain, opening his eyes, to soon shut them. Slavik couldn't budge, for the ropes were restricting any movement.

" Where are we?" Slavik muttered, groaning as he struggled.

" I...I don't know, but this tent design looks... familiar" Kage replied confused, sitting up beside Slavik.

Soon laughing filled the tent, startling Kage and Slavik. Looking over to the far side of the tent. A shadow approached the two, entering the fires ring of light. There stood a tall crocodile with fine silk robes. The crocodile walked around, the fire to get closer to Kage and Slavik. The two didn't bother to struggle because of the ropes. Approaching Kage, the crocodile then bended down on his knees to look at Kage. A chilling smirk formed on the crocodile's face, as he stared at Kage. Kage stared back and fear grabbed him for he knew who this crocodile was.

" _No... it can't be him...of all people to be captured by...it had to be him?"_ Kage panicked, beginning to struggle against the ropes.

" I guess you do still remember me. You have truly grown into a fine specimen." the crocodile chuckled.

" Kage is that...him?" Slavik asked, shaking.

" *Chao" Kage spat, growing angry.

( * Chao means surpass in Chinese)

" After all this time, you still remember my name?" Chao asked, smiling.

" How 'could' I forget" Kage growled.

" Its a shame that you will be my slave again" Chao chuckled, then looking over to Slavik. Chao smiled remembering Slavik. "At least you'll have your friend to help you this time."

Kage's eyes widened and looked at Slavik. He knew he had to do something, his mind flew with ideas. Looking at his feet, he remembered he wasn't wearing his bracelets. Kage had one idea in mind, but he knew Slavik wouldn't go along with it. Kage looked at Slavik, and a small sad smile formed. Slavik looked at Kage, shocked to see him smiling.

" _What the hell are you smiling for, you idiot?" _Slavik thought, looking at Kage.

Chao looked back at Kage, but Kage wiped the smile from his face. Making sure Chao didn't see it, to raise suspicion. As Chao stood and began walking away, Kage put his plan into action.

" Chao" Kage called, making Chao turn around " I'll willing to make a deal with you, one that you'll enjoy greatly."

Chao raised an eyebrow, while Slavik gasped at Kage's words.

" Well, if I recall correctly, there's nothing you can give me." Chao said, not believing what he was hearing.

" I know you enjoy, inflicting pain among your slaves. If I give you the satisfaction of inflicting pain on me. Only if you let my friend go without being harmed?" Kage asked, making Chao smile cruelly.

Slavik looked at Kage with shock and confusion. Chao laughed and returned to stand in front of Kage.

" You think a few whip lash's will satisfy me. Your going to offer more then that, for me to let your friend go" Chao frowned.

" fifty lashes when we arrive back to your home. Along with five hundred, when you please." Kage offered.

" I lost many men because of you and your friend." Chao stated with a smile, pushing Kage to offer more.

" one thousand lashes" Kage offered.

" Well if you want your friend to be let go. I could leave his corpse on t-"

" TWO THOUSAND LASHES, ANYTIME YOU WANT!" Kage yelled, Slavik paled. While Chao eyes widened, but soon he smiled.

Chao stood pondering Kage's offer. Bending down again, Chao grabbed Kage's neck. Chao stared at Kage as if challenging the offer. The staring lasted for several minutes, before letting Kage go. Standing again Chao walked out of the tent.

" What the fuck are you doing!" Slavik hissed, glaring at Kage.

Kage looked at Slavik with begging eyes. As if asking him to go along with his plan. Slavik was speechless, just by Kage's eyes. He could tell this was to get him out alive and unharmed. But something bothered him, he knew Kage was planning something. But before he could ask, Chao entered the tent again, carrying five clamp-like bracelets. Following him were five buff wolves carrying chains.

Slavik felt helpless at this point, for he knew what Chao was going to do.

" You will wear these bracelets, receive three thousand lashes through your lifetime." offered Chao, grinning as he spoke " On my end of the bargain, I will let your friend go with...minimal injury."

Kage stared, studying, Chao and his offer. After considering, Kage nodded, accepting the deal.

Chao signaled three of his men to put the new bracelets on Kage. While the other two, knocked Slavik unconscious and carried him outside. Kage was then untied and brought to his feet, forced to follow the other three. Kage began studying the bracelets weight and how it will effect his fighting.

" _ninety pounds?" _Kage smiled, internally _" Pfft... my own customized pair, weigh four hundred."_

Looking up he could see it was noon and soldiers were getting ready to move. Slavik was brought to the edge of the road and dumped like a bag of wheat. While Kage was brought to a cart fashioned as a cell. The wolves pushed him in and locked the door, laughing as they walked away.

Soon enough the cart began moving, passing Slavik as he lied on the ground. Kage quietly cried, seeing Slavik, it seemed as if he were dead. His thoughts turned to think of Tigress. The way she smiled, the way she walked in her dress, and the moment they kissed. He knew right there that he regretted doing this, but a part of him knew it was necessary.

Shaking his head, Kage began to think out his strategy.

" _Alright...There's probably five hundred to one thousand, left from the fight. So I'll have to wait till tomorrow night, they'll be tired from walking and it'll be easier to kill them from the shadows. Now to get these weights off quietly as possible. Thanks, Master Zade for teaching me how these bracelets are unlocked."_

Kage working on the bracelet on his neck, soon enough heard a click. Smiling, Kage took it off and lightly placed it on the cart floor.

" _Just you wait, Tigress I'll be back soon. I'm be true to my word" _Kage smiled.

**Back with Tigress and Viper ( One day later, noon)**

Tigress and Viper sat beside each other, slowly writing down literature. They continued going to their class but began to slack. They've known Kage and Slavik for two years and just by going out with them on a single date. They felt as if without them a part of them was gone. With the one day of them going missing, they both had over several emotional breakdowns. Sometimes one would comfort the other, while some, they both would cry.

Soon enough their class ended. Viper and Tigress got up and began walking off to the training field. After walking down a few corridors, they noticed a lot of students running to the entrance of the palace.

Confused by the activity, they followed the rest of the students. Exiting the palace, they saw a huge crowd of students and soldiers at the palace gate. The crowd formed an alleyway for whoever was going to be entering.

" What's going on?" asked Viper.

" I haven't the slightest clue" Tigress replied.

Joining the students and soldiers, they waited. The gates began to slowly open to reveal, not a carriage or royal quest of any sort. Slowly slithering in through the gates. Was a bruised and blood-covered Slavik, panting from exhaustion. Everyone froze and people gasped, but Viper and Tigress couldn't believe it. Slavik slowly making his way in, not even taking notice to the crowd. His face showed, pain and suffering. His body was a pale greyish brown, with dried blood covering the majority of his body.

Viper quickly slithered from the crowd and went in front of Slavik. Slavik stopped and looked at the ground, not daring to look at Viper in the eyes.

" Slavik...your alive." Viper whispered, a smile forming.

Slavik didn't even fidget, but his head lowered further, to hide his face.

" Slavik" Tigress called, walking up to him " Where's Kage?"

Slavik's whole body tensed and shook, as he still faced the ground. Soon Slavik began to quietly cry, making Tigress and Viper fear the worse. Slavik raised his head to look at Tigress, his eye's red with pain, at what he was going to say.

" T-they...took him" was all Slavik said, before he collapsed exhausted.

Everyone began rushing towards them as Slavik fell. Medics were called but as they tried to pick him up. Slavik hissed angrily, thrashing at anyone that tried to touch him.

" GET AWAY FROM ME!" Slavik yelled, while tears fell from his eyes. " DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

" Slavik let us help you, your covered in blood." a medic said, trying to approach him.

" I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Slavik yelled, knocking the medic back several feet. " I DON'T DESERVE HELP!"

" SLAVIK!" Viper yelled, crying at Slavik's actions " Please let us help you."

Slavik looked at Viper crying, which tore him apart. Struggling to move, he began slithering towards Viper.

" I'll only let you and Tigress help me." Slavik muttered.

" Let's get you to your room" Viper whispered, turning to Tigress who nodded her head. Viper saw she would wait till then to question Slavik. Students and soldiers moved away as the three made their way inside. As they made their way to Slavik's room, the emperor ran up to the three. Shocked to see Slavik alive, he stopped several feet away.

" Slavik, it's good to see you return with minimal injury. I though medics were sent to help you?" the emperor questioned.

" I don't want their help" Slavik hissed, shocking the emperor.

" Slavik" Viper growled,

" It's of no consequence, Slavik seems to not be in his right mind" the emperor said, waving away Slavik's behavior.

Both Tigress and Viper bowed as they guided Slavik away. Coming to his room, Slavik slithered to his bed. Slavik let his body fall and began to cough, he body shaking from shock. Viper and Tigress waited for Slavik, as he tried to relax, but he continued to slightly thrash.

" Slavik" Tigress said, becoming frustrated " Where's Kage?"

Slavik turned on his bed, to face Tigress and Viper. He slightly hesitated, trying to think of what to say.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he raised his head off the bed.

" Kage was taken by Chao...the man that owned Kage, when he was a child." Slavik hissed, still clearly angry.

" How did you get away?" Viper asked, confused " Weren't you both captured?"

" Kage made a deal with Chao, that made him, let me go" Slavik explained, not wanting to tell what the deal was.

" What was the deal?" Tigress asked, her fear worsening.

" Kage promised Chao to wear five bracelets of slavery and suffer three thousand lashes throughout his life" Slavik muttered.

Tigress and Viper froze with shock. Tigress began to cry uncontrollably, knowing Kage was returning too, was every person's nightmare.

" But I don't think Kage is going to go along with the deal" Slavik added, making Tigress and Viper look at him.

" What do you mean?" Tigress choked.

" I think Kage plans to kill the rest of the soldiers and escape. Either that or he'll die trying." Slavik explained.

" Slavik... that could be over a thousand soldiers Kage would be fighting." Viper gasped.

" Kage is smarter then you think, that much I know" Slavik growled " Right now, he's using the time now to rest up. Most likely waiting till midnight to attack. The soldier will be tired and with it being dark. It will make it hard to keep track of Kage, since he won't have his bracelets on."

Tigress, who stopped crying, remembered Kage's fight with Zhen and when he ran with her on his back.

" _Could Kage, have been holding back?" _ Tigress thought, looking at Slavik.

" Just how fast is Kage without those bracelets" Tigress questioned, growing curious.

" Kage without the weights and fully rested? I bet Kage could kill all the soldiers that are left, within five to seven hours." Slavik smirked.

**Back with Kage ( midnight)**

" _Alright, this is it" _Kage thought, looking outside his cell._ " The soldiers are slowing down and look exhausted. Chao is getting sloppy to make his men push so hard, must be getting old. Ok...on three...one...two...THREE!" _

Kage picking up the chains and bracelets. Swung them with great force at the cell wall. The wall gave way, giving Kage enough room to escape. Jumping from the cell-like cart, Kage began slashing with his claws, maiming men as he ran from soldier to soldier. Chao jumped at the sound of his men screaming. Looking back he was shocked, Kage was killing his men with the bracelets missing. With deadly speed Kage began jumping in and out of the shadows of the trees. Chao men ,completely caught off guard, tried to shoot him with arrows. But being so dark, and Kage running so fast, they couldn't get a clear shot.

Kage repeated his barrage, jumping in to kill a few. Then would jump back into the shadows to keep the element of surprise. The number of soldiers began to dwindle, as Kage made quick work of the unsuspecting soldiers. Slashing his claws across their faces to immobilize them. Chao tried to keep Kage in his sight and direct his men, but he couldn't keep track either. The more Kage killed, the more Chao's fear grew.

**Seven hours later (dawn approaching)**

Panting from exhaustion, along with several cuts, stood Kage. His muscles burning, and his breaths came short and dry. Chao was the last one, shaking in fear at the fury Kage displayed. Kage saved Chao for last, for the satisfaction to see his face. Kage standing straight and proud began walking towards Chao. Chao looked around to see all his men lay dead in the blood soaked ground. Puddles of blood were everywhere, even Kage was no longer white and black. For fresh and dry blood stained his fur, barely showing any white.

As Kage approached Chao, the sun's ray's pierced down on Kage's back. Giving Kage a deathly glow, as if the god's were watching his back. Chao fell to his knees, feeling death was near. Kage stopped a few feet from Chao, pitying him as he began to beg for his life.

" Please don't...don't kill me." Chao begged, tears pouring from his face.

" It's amazing to see such scum beg for mercy. When you never given any to those that begged like you are. You should know when a slave finally has freedom. They will die for it." Kage spat.

" Please I'll do anything. I'll give you my clothes, their worth hundreds." Chao offered, ripping his long sleeved jacket off.

" I don't plan to kill you" Kage said, making Chao letting out a breath of relief. But Kage continued " I plan to make you suffer before you die."

" What?" Chao gasped.

" I plan to cut you apart" Kage sneered "Limb...from...limb and then I'll let you bleed to death."

Chao quickly got up and began running away. But before he even got several feet, Kage cut Chao at his kneecap. Chao screamed in pain, as blood poured from his leg. The ground stained a wine red, as blood mixed with dirt. Kage then grabbed Chao's left wrist and using a knife, cut Chao's hand off. Chao doubled over in pain, his screams of agony filled the air. Kage stood watching the person, that made him suffer, slowly die in a pool of his own blood. Kage cringed at hearing Chao's cry's of anguish, Kage decided to end it.

Quickly pulling Chao up in a sitting position, Kage grabbed a blood-covered katana. Making it quick, Kage plunged it into Chao's chest, stopping Chao from screaming. Kage twisted the blade slowly, making Chao cough up blood. Then like lighting, Kage pulled the blade from Chao's chest and decapitated him. Chao's body fell back, while his head rolled away, stopping in a puddle of blood and dirt.

Kage spat on Chao's corpse and turned around, walking back to the Jade palace.

"_I'm coming Tigress...I'm keeping my promise." _Kage smiled, taking off in a light sprint. Leaving the death of the battle and the pain of his past behind.

**Back with Slavik, Viper and Tigress (2 days later, mid-afternoon)**

Two days passed, for the trio. Two painful days waiting, if Kage would arrive. Viper had to keep an eye on Slavik, by literally staying with him twenty-four-seven. For he was caught, trying to sneak out several times. Tigress on the other hand, letting Viper and Slavik have their own time. Trained trying to pass the time, she went from Kung fu forms to studying literature and anatomy. But every time she would pass the royal palace gates. She would wait, wait for the gates to open and reveal Kage. But the gates would be closed as usual.

Tigress began walking away, looking to the sky. Tears formed, but stopped, when a hawk flew towards the palace. The hawk landing, looked at Tigress and quickly handed her a scroll.

" Hurry and get this to the emperor, its an emergency." the hawk ordered, making Tigress run off.

Running into the royal chamber, Tigress handed the scroll to the emperor. The emperor began reading, his eyes began widening. As he continued reading, he looked up to Tigress.

" Inform everyone, that that are to be at the city's great gates in the next hour." the emperor smiled.

" Yes, your Highness" Tigress bowed.

Tigress ran to find Viper and Slavik first, then soon the word began spreading. Within just several minutes the whole palace made it's way to the city's gates. Citizens soon joined the crowd of students and soldiers as they headed to the gate. Tigress, Viper and Slavik at the head of the crowd, exited the city slowly. Stopping, everyone filed out to the sides not going a step further then the three. Chatter began forming, as everyone was confused by what was going on.

The answer soon came when a voice called out from the crowd.

" Hey!...someone's coming" the voice screamed.

The chatter grew louder as people tried to see who this person was. But it began to die down as they began to recognize who it was. Tigress, Viper and Slavik gasped, as they saw Kage limping towards the city. They could see his wounds slightly bleeding and his body covered in dry blood and dirt. The crowd froze, not daring to move towards him. Kage then stopped, straightening out his back, Kage raised a fist to signify his victory.

The crowd roared with cheering, making Tigress, Viper and Slavik fly towards him. The crowd soon followed, cheering and jumping up in celebration. Kage lowered his hand, limping forward again. Tigress being the first to reach him and tackled him to the ground, crying into his shoulder. Kage merely took the hit and weakly placed his arms around her. Slavik and Viper soon joined wrapping around Tigress and Kage in a great hug. The crowd formed a large circle around them to give them space, but continued to cheer.

" I told you, I'd come back to you" Kage whispered in Tigress's ear.

Tigress pulled away and looked into his eyes, as they touched foreheads. Kage and Tigress purred at just holding each other, completely oblivious to the crowd. Tigress ,finally noticing, Kage was bleeding

helped him up and put his arm over her neck.

" Tigress, I can walk" Kage weakly smiled.

" I don't care how strong you are, but your not going anywhere without medical attention" Tigress smiled, making Kage chuckle.

" Using my own words against me huh?" Kage asked.

Tigress nodded and began heading inside the city. Walking down the road, people cheered and clapped.

After entering the royal palace and arriving at the medic's room. Tigress, Viper and Slavik were told to wait outside. As they waited they could hear Kage yell as they sewed his wounds. The three looked at each other happy Kage was back. Several minutes passed as the yelling stopped, and a medic walked out.

" I'll say this...Kage shouldn't be able to even walk in his condition . He shouldn't be moving anytime soon either." the medic explained " He had over twelve cuts, a dislocated shoulder and he's malnourished for starving. We plan to let give him a bath soon, since he's so weak."

" Can we see him?" Tigress asked, slightly begging

" Well you only have a few minutes" the medic said, allowing them in " We'll need to give him a bath, or the wounds we sewed will get infected."

As the three entered the nursery, they saw Kage smiling as they entered.

" Hey, hope the yelling earlier didn't make you guys worry." Kage said, clearly growing tired.

" It's good to see you again, Kage." Viper smiled.

" So is there anything you want to say?" Slavik smirked.

" I left my past behind" Kage smiled " Which is going to help me, in my future."

Kage reached out and grabbed Tigress's hand and squeezed it. Tigress squeezed back, with tears of joy leaking from her eyes.

" We'll give you two some time alone." Viper said, pushing Slavik towards the door.

Kage nodded his head in appreciation. As the door closed, Tigress hugged Kage tightly, crying softly.

" I-I thought you were gone" Tigress choked, crying into Kage's shoulder.

" I never, ever, would break my promise to you" Kage whispered.

" Don't ever leave me again, Kage" Tigress whispered back, quietly begging.

" Death will have to take me by force" Kage smiled, tears falling from his face. " But I think a bath would be nice right now."

Tigress chuckled at Kage trying to lighten the mood. Kage quickly kissed Tigress's hand before she let go and walked away. But then an idea crept into Tigress's mind, making her blush at its boldness. Turning back to Kage, a rather sly smile formed. Kage raised an eyebrow at this, growing slightly nervous.

" Ummm... Tigress, why are you smiling?" Kage said, nervously.

Walking back to Kage's side, Tigress placed her head near Kage's.

" How about 'I' give you a bath?" Tigress whispered, seductively " After all, you owe me after what you pulled."

Kage didn't believe what he was hearing, his heart began beating hard. But a part of him, screamed to go along with it. A mischievous smile formed on his face as he looked at Tigress. The look he was giving, sent chills down Tigress's spine. For it was filled with lust and animal-like hunger as if he was looking to eat her.

" That sounds very...enticing, my dear Tigress" Kage growled, seductively.

**WARNING! WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! MMMM BATH SCENE!LOL**

Tigress stood up and walked away, swaying her hips, enticing Kage. Kage forgetting the pain and his injuries, got up and followed Tigress. The two entered the bathing room and Kage began stripping down slowly, careful not to open his wounds. Tigress stood eying Kage as he revealed his toned body, the very sight was exciting Tigress. She began to breathe heavier as Kage stood before her in nothing but his loincloth.

The bath water, already prepared by the medic's, was steaming and enticing. Kage slowly lowered himself in and soon enough the water grew brown, as the dry blood, flaked off. Tigress locked the door to the bathing room to ensure no one intruded. Kage stared at Tigress, as she slowly took of her training

shirt and pants to reveal a sash-like cloth covering her bosom and womanhood. Her fur was well groomed and her body was like an hourglass, firm but not buff. Kage growled with lust, as Tigress slowly walked over to him.

Tigress grabbed the soap and slathered her hands. Tigress then began to massage Kage's back, causing him to purr. After several minutes of massaging, washing and teasing Kage, he got out of the bath and rubbed his fur. Drying himself, he saw Tigress was bending over, draining the bath. Silently approaching her from behind, Kage pinched her butt. Tigress, literally jumped at the feeling and looked behind her to see Kage smirking.

" Rather bold of you, to do that" Tigress purred.

" Your bolder, for asking to give me a bath." Kage said, rubbing against her back.

Tigress turned around in Kage's arms, kissing him passionately. The two continued, slowly reaching around to feel the other. Kage reached up and began messaging Tigress's breast, causing her to purr. Pleasure shot through Tigress, as Kage continued to massage her breast, switching to the other. Tigress reached down and began rubbing Kage's growing erection. Kage growled as he felt Tigress rub his member.

Kage undoing her top, began to suck on her breasts, making Tigress moan. Tigress pumped Kage's erection faster and harder. The two purred and growled as jolts of pleasure shot through them.

" Make me yours, Kage" Tigress moaned.

The two stopped and looked at each other panting . Kage slowly undid his loincloth, revealing his erection at a length of seven inches. Tigress gasped seeing it pulse and twitch.

" That's suppose to go inside me? Will it even fit?"Tigress panicked, making Kage smirk.

" I'll be gentle" Kage growled lustfully.

Kage picked Tigress up and place her on the bathroom counter and slid her undergarment off. Revealing her womanhood, slightly soaked. Tigress tried to cover herself, but Kage stopped her.

" This will help, for what's coming next." Kage whispered lustfully, making Tigress melt.

Kage began to rub her entrance, making her buck her hips. Kage smiled at seeing Tigress struggling not to moan loudly. Then lowering his head Kage licking her entrance. Tigress's eyes shot open with her mouth wide open. A inaudible gasp left Tigress, as a blast of unnameable pleasure ran through her. The waves continued as Kage licked her, his tongue quickening in pace. Tigress moaned and mewed quicker as she felt her climax coming. She couldn't think straight but was amazed at Kage's technique as he sucked and licked her womanhood.

Letting out a small scream, Tigress came, her juices soaking Kage's face. But instead of wiping it away, Kage licked and sucked Tigress's juices. The taste of Tigress drove Kage crazy with lust. His member pulsed harder and faster as Tigress was panting from her orgasm. Slowly, she slid off the counter and turned around. Bending over, she lifted her tail to reveal her soaking entrance to Kage. Kage placing himself at her entrance, slowly pushed in. Tigress tensed and squirmed at feeling Kage pushing towards her barrier.

" Are you ready?" Kage whispered, worried about hurting her.

Tigress still panting, quickly nodded her head, not able to speak. Kage, making a quick thrust, pushed his entire length into Tigress. Covering her mouth, Tigress moaned in both pain and pleasure as Kage entered her. Kage waited for Tigress to recover, seeing she was struggling to hold herself up. Tigress pushed off the counter, giving Kage the signal to continue. Kage grabbed her hips and began to slowly push in and pull out. Tigress hissed as pain, soon became pleasure. The feeling of Kage inside her, made her feel like she was on fire.

Her orgasm from before, was nothing compared to this. The heat from Kage's erection was intense and filled her. A coil of pleasure began to build as Kage continued to thrust, tightening and tightening as he picked up his pace. Tigress began to moan his name, making him thrust faster. The sound of their bodies hitting each other became audible, as Kage sped up. Tigress started panting again and

moaned louder. Kage, becoming more daring, picked up Tigress's left leg giving him more room to thrust and hitting a sensitive spot inside Tigress.

" OH MY GOD!" Tigress screamed, as she came. " YES!...FASTER!...HARDER!...PLEASE DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

Kage smiling, happy at pleasing Tigress and hearing her scream. Kage doubled his pace, using his legs, speeding up to a pace not thought possible. As the thrusting increased in pace, Tigress continued to scream in total bliss. She couldn't think, let alone care, who heard her.

" YES, YES YES YES!... OH FUCK!.. DON'T STOP...DONT' FUCKING STOP!" Tigress screamed as Kage continued to thrust, giving her a third orgasm. But Kage was reaching his limit for he felt like he was going to explode.

" Tigress... I'm cumming" Kage grunted, while still thrusting.

Kage growled, as he came inside Tigress. While Tigress screamed at the top of her lungs, as she came for the fourth time. Tigress felt Kage's hot seed inside, filling her. As Kage pulled out, his cum spilled on to the floor. Tigress leaned heavily on the counter, as she panted and shook from the adrenaline and pleasure. Kage fell on his butt unable to stand, his legs shook as he struggled to stand up. Tigress fell to the floor as well, crawling over to Kage. Nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, she purred loudly. Kage smiled, putting an arm around her, he pulled her close and kissed her head.

" That...was...I-I-I can't even describe it." Tigress panted happily, twirling Kage's fur with her fingers.

" I can't either" Kage smiled, kissing Tigress on the lips.

" Can you still move?...I mean you only just got back. I'm surprised you still had so much energy."

Tigress asked, worried she tired him out.

" For you Tigress, I have all the energy in the world. Nothing can stop me when your on my mind." Kage whispered, fatigue beginning to show in his voice.

**END OF LEMON! IT'S OK KIDS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!**

After resting for a few minutes, the two cleaned up the mess they made as best they could. Getting dressed Tigress and Kage unlocked and opened the door. The nursery was empty, which lucky for them meant no one probably heard them. Little did they know that two snakes were hiding under a bed, hearing everything that happened.

" Did they...do what I think they did?" Viper whispered, speechless.

" You honestly need to ask?" Slavik replied quietly.

Kage and Tigress walked down the halls, with their arms linked tightly. Occasionally they would pass by students, who called his name. But Kage ignored them, giving his complete attention to Tigress. Tigress purred with her eyes closed, letting Kage guide her. The two wandered aimlessly, eventually going outside into the training field. To settle under the shade of a large *chouchun tree.

(* Chouchun is a rare breed of a large tree in China refereed as the tree of heaven)

Kage lied down against the tree, while Tigress settled in between Kage's legs, resting against his chest.

The two closed their eyes and rested in the shade, listening to other breathe.

" Kage?" Tigress called, in a calm whisper.

" Yes, Tigress?"

" What do you plan to do, when you become a master?"

Kage opened his eyes and looked to the sky.

" That's a really good question" Kage chuckled " I really don't know, who knows? I might travel around like Master Zade does. I might stay here and join the army, but I even considered farming."

" Farming?" Tigress smiled, looking up at Kage.

" Why not?" Kage said, looking down at Tigress " It's honest work, very peaceful, lots of free time. Plus I enjoy the outdoors a lot, I mean I used to be cha-."

Kage stopped himself in mid-sentence, realizing he almost revealed his horrific past. Tigress raised an eyebrow at Kage stopping mid-sentence, but soon figured out why.

"_That's right Kage doesn't know, that I know he was a slave as a child."_

"Kage is something wrong?" Tigress said, pushing off Kage to look at him.

" Ya I'm fine, its just...maybe we should go inside for this. There's something you should know."

" Oh...okay"

Kage ,taking Tigress hand again, the two made their way back the nursery. Opening the door, the medic's looked at Kage with shocked and angry looks. But the looks soon turned to confusion, seeing Kage was giving them a serious look. Kage made his way to one of the bunks in the room. Laying with his back against the wall, one medic was about to lecture him. When another medic grabbed, that said medic, by the shoulder and shook their head.

" Could we please have some time alone?" Kage asked.

" Well seeing that you are clean and in new clothes. I guess we can let this slide... for now." said the head nurse.

All medic made their way out, closing the door behind them. Tigress sat on the bunk and waited for Kage. Kage stared, ahead, his head spinning from all the change in so little time. Taking a deep breath Kage began to tell Tigress.

" Tigress there's something you should know about my past." Kage said, looking down. " As a child, as long as I can remember, I was... a slave."

Kage looked over to Tigress to see her reaction. But her face wasn't any different from before, so Kage continued.

" The bracelets I wear for training are based off the design for the slavery bracelets. When we first met I was still wearing my original slavery bracelets, which aren't suppose to come off. Master Zade, being great as he is, pick locked the bracelets off. But it felt weird not to have them on, so I asked for a new custom pair to use for training. When me and Slavik were kidnapped, we met with my old slave owner, Chao."

Just by saying Chao's name, Kage's body shook with disgust.

" He was ruthless, cruel, and inflicted pain upon his slaves. He was the cruelest bastard in the entire world. Just the thought of him disgusts me beyond words. He would whip his slaves that made the slightest mistake, not matter how minor. He was most cruel with me, because of my fur. He would always brag about how beautiful it was. When my blood would run down my back and on my fur. He said it looked like a masterpiece of pain."

Tigress looked down, as Kage continued, ready to break down.

" The day Master Zade came, was the same day Chao was going to kill me. I knew because I was losing fur and my body was growing weak. I haven't eaten for three days because I fell over, breaking one of Chao's plates. The minute I was handed over to Master Zade, I thought it was going to be another hell hole."

Tigress began to lightly cry, as Kage described his past. Just to think of it was revolting and scary and it was not something a child should go through.

" But all changed when Slavik and Master Zade began helping me with the stuff I was carrying. That day I felt like I was dreaming, I had three meals in one day, I was able to bathe to clean myself, I got to sleep every night on a blanket. Me and Slavik got along so well, I consider him my brother and Master Zade I consider him as a father. With all that, I wanted to learn Kung fu from Master Zade. It grew on me because I felt at peace and more powerful. Everyday was new, I grew to enjoy my life and I wanted more. I trained hard in my forms and studied every detail of literature Master Zade gave me. The minute Master Zade said we were going to the royal jade palace to train under the emperor. I was beyond happy, I truly felt free to be able to make my own decisions."

Kage looked over to Tigress and grabbed her hand. Tigress looked up at Kage, who was smiling.

" But then I met you, Viper and Master Shifu. You and Viper were the only other two that I trust with my life. As we trained together, over two years, I never thought I would meet someone like you. That's why, when you asked me to help you, it would make me feel reliable. When we ate lunch together, I felt wanted. But the best moment of my life, is when we kissed, because at that moment. I felt I could be loved and find a mate that would love me, for me being me."

Silence filled the room,as Kage and Tigress stared at each other.

" Tigress" Kage whispered, and in a more hushed voice he said.

" I love you"

To Tigress, those words echoed in her head. No one has ever said those words to her, not even Viper or Shifu. Coming from Kage, she was beyond happy to hear them. The two leaned toward each other and shared a light but tender kiss. Even though, not as heated as the others, the kiss sent electricity down their spines. The two split apart, to only bring their forehead together, purring.

" You should rest, you've been through a lot today." Tigress whispered.

" Like I said, I have all the energy in the world for you." Kage smiled, clearly tired.

" Kage" Tigress said, gaining a serious tone " You seriously need to sleep."

" Okay I get it...sleep...sounds good" Kage yawned, laying down on the bunk.

" I'll come back to visit tomorrow" Tigress smiled, put as she began to leave, Kage grabbed her hand.

" Could you... get my training weights?" Kage smiled, barely awake.

Tigress nodded her head, making Kage let go. By the time she reached the door, she could hear Kage breathing in deeply, sound asleep. Smiling, she head off to their last spot from their last date. Upon arriving, Tigress saw the the black bracelets. Knowing of their origin, gave them a sickening aura. Grabbing both, Tigress began to lift, but the weights barely budged.

" _How much do these weigh?" _Tigress thought, struggling to lift just both weights. _" I can barely lift them together."_

Using her legs, she struggled to lift them. Her face showed great strain as her legs and arms wobbled. Soon she let them go and have them dig into the ground.

" _Maybe if I wear them and slowly make my way back it'll be easier." _

Tigress, barely managing to put the weighs on, regretted the idea. For the minute she tried to take a step, she only managed to move a few inches. Before having to step down, as well after taking a several more steps. Tigress's legs were burning, for her legs felt like she was walking through thick mud.

" How the hell does he walk in these!"Tigress growled to herself.

Bending down, Tigress began looking for a way to let the bracelets fall off. But began panicking for she didn't know how to pick the lock.

" _You got to be kidding" _Tigress sighed, straightening out, she began to, very slowly, make her way back to the palace. _"Kage...you are so dead."_

**Next day with Kage ( Morning...your going to enjoy what's coming next)**

Kage was soundly sleeping, his dreams focusing on a certain female tiger. His slumber was soon disturbed by the sound of a light thudding sound. Kage slowly opened his eyes looking around for the source of the sound.

" _What the hell is making that sound? Are they fixing the roof?" _Kage groaned, bringing the pillow over his head.

The sound began to grow and grow, coming closer to the nursery. As Kage was about to yell, the sound halted, right near the nursery. Kage brought the pillow off his head and looked around. Nothing.

" _Whatever they were doing it's done...now back to sleep." _

But before Kage could put his head down. The door to the nursery exploded inwards, knocking Kage and his bunk over. Kage, struggled over the side of his bunk to see if he was being attacked but instead he saw Tigress.

" KAGE, GET THESE FUCKING BRACELETS OFF ME!" Tigress yelled, clearly angry.

Kage looked at Tigress's ankles to see his weights on her. His eyes shot open, shocked that Tigress put them on.

" What were thinking putting those on?" Kage replied, running over to her.

" Excuse me? Your the one that asked me to get them!"

" I didn't expect you to put them on!" Kage said, while picking the locks.

" I didn't expect them to weigh so damn much!"

" Well why didn't you get a wheelbarrow?" Kage questioned, working on the last bracelet.

" Because I didn't think that they would weigh two hundred pounds."

Unlocking the bracelets, Tigress brought her fist down on Kage's head.

" Owww" Kage groaned, looking up Tigress. But as Kage was about to complain, Tigress growled. Kage put his hands up and nervously smiled " Okay okay I deserved that."

Kage quickly put on the bracelets and stood up, nervous of being punched again.

" Sooooo...ummmmm... would you like me to carry you around for the rest of the day?" Kage offered.

Tigress, still looking at Kage angrily, took a deep breath and let it out. Kage just stood there waiting for an answer.

" Well, since my legs feel like they were pulled off and put back on. I think it's the least you can do, plus I think you can also give me a massage" Tigress smile, mischievously.

Kage smiled as well, seeing Tigress wasn't going to clobber him again.

" Then by all means, my princess" Kage offered, in a butler-like voice " I shall carry you with utmost tenderness."

Tigress smirked at Kage's serenade, but seeing it just made her giggle. Kage, taking her giggle as a sign, gently scooped her up and began walking to Tigress's room.

Halfway to their destination, they met up with Slavik and Viper.

" Well look who's still alive" Slavik chuckled.

" Haha very funny, Slavik" Kage playfully sneered.

" So I see your up and obviously helping Tigress out." Viper chuckled, joining in on the friendly jokes.

" Yes he is helping me. Plus he also is going to be giving me a massage" Tigress grinned, making Kage blush.

" Oohhh...a massage, I wonder what they plan to do after." Slavik smirked, making Kage turn pink and Tigress blush.

Viper and Slavik began laughing so hard, they began thrashed on the floor. Kage using this chance, flew into a sprint towards Tigress's room. Upon opening the door to Tigress's room, Kage gently put Tigress onto her bed. Kage went back to the door and locked it to ensure Slavik and Viper couldn't disturb them.

" So, Princess, how may I relieve you of your pain's?" Kage said, continuing his serenade.

" Well, my kind servant, you may first start with my thighs, then proceed down." Tigress smiled, playing along with Kage.

" Your wish is my command, Princess." Kage smiled, over exaggerating his bow.

Tigress giggled as Kage sat at her paw pads, popping his knuckles. But the mood took a sudden turn, when Kage ran a claw tip from her feet to her upper thigh. Doing this Tigress, shivered at the sudden tease. Kage smiled and began to slowly and gently massage Tigress's thighs. Tigress melted, as the feeling in her legs returned. She began to purr and moan, for the feeling was warm and enticing.

As Kage massaged, an idea popped into his head. After thinking it through he knew Tigress would love it and wouldn't refuse. After massage most of her legs, he put his mischievous plan into action.

" Tigress I'm going to massage the backside of your legs. So your going to have to turn over and lie down." Kage said, with a hint of seduction.

**OH SNAP! TWO LEMONS IN A SINGLE CHAPTER! LOOK OUT KIDS! DANGER**

Tigress, completely oblivious to Kage's plan, rolled over with her tail waving playfully. Kage worked his way up from her feet and slowly towards her upper thighs. Tigress purred louder as Kage continued to release and relax her strained muscles. Kage almost finishing up, quickly brought his hand up, and began massaging the spot above Tigress's tail.

(a/n: For those that don't understand – felines, when in heat, the spot described above is extremely sensitive and gives pleasure.)

Tigress moaned lustfully, while lifting her hips up, so Kage would massage the spot more. Kage had her right where he wanted her to be. Slowly lifting himself up, while massaging Tigress, Kage brought himself over top of her and nibbled on her ears. This sent jolts of electricity down her spine, making her gasp. At this point, Tigress was getting excited and her scent began floating in the room. The scent reached Kage, made him growl lustfully and breathe deeply.

Making his final move, Kage started massaging Tigress's pussy. Tigress sucked in her breath and her heart began to beat faster. Kage, using his other hand, reached under and began massaging her breasts.

" K-K-Kage...what are you...oh god... that feels sooooo good" Tigress moaned louder, as Kage rubbed her moist pussy faster. Kage slowly began removing Tigress's shirt and the sash that covered her breasts. But being in their current position, Kage couldn't properly remove her clothes.

Tigress rolled over quickly and smiled seductively at Kage. Grabbing the back of his head, she pull him into a lust filled kiss. Their tongues fought for domination to taste the other. As they kissed, they began undoing their own clothes. Kage flung his shirt across the room, while Tigress, removed her shirt and her sash-like bra, doing the same. Kage pulled away from Tigress and quickly took off his bracelets and his pants. Soon he returned to her rubbing and teasing her now soaking sex, as he kissed her.

Tigress's purred and panted as Kage removed her pants and undergarment to reveal her soaking womanhood. Kage smiled, eager to lick her juices, as he slowly made his way down. He planting light kisses all over her body. Tigress moaned as she was teased by Kage's slow progress, but soon was rewarded when he began to lick her clit. She bucked her hips against his head, as he inserted his tongue inside her. The feeling of his tongue inside her, made her moan his name faster and faster.

Inserting a finger with his tongue, Tigress let a short scream of bliss escape her. Kage pumped and licked, quickly bringing her over the edge, making Tigress lightly scream his name as she came. Her juices leaked from her pussy, soon to be sucked up by Kage.

" You taste absolutely...delectable, my princess." Kage growled, as he licked his fingers.

" Who said you could stop pleasing me?" Tigress panted, smiling as she wanted much more.

Kage smiled, both lustfully and mischievously, lowering back down to her pussy. Putting in two fingers, Kage pumped in and out, while licking Tigress's clitoris. Tigress mewed and panted, while shaking and grabbing the bed sheets. Pleasure returned ten-fold as Kage, pumped and twisted his finger inside her folds.

" K-Kage...Oh god...mmmm... I-I'm c-cum-OH GOD... I'M CUMMING!"

Tigress released another wave of delectable juices for Kage, which he eagerly lapped up.

" With your permission, may I indulge you with further pleasure?" Kage smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Tigress looked at Kage's loincloth to see his erection, literally, begging to be let out. Tigress quickly grabbed the cloth and ripped it from his body, to reveal his pulsing erection. She smiled seductively and began to pump it with her hand.

" How about I give you a special treat and let me 'taste' you?" Tigress whispered in Kage's ear.

Although before Kage could answer, Tigress flipped their positions, so she was on top. Slithering down to Kage's erection, Tigress rubbed her body against his. Kage growled as she, was the one now teasing him. But as her face came to his erection, she stared in awe at its size. Daring as she was, she took it in her hand and began to pump. Taking it a step further, she lowered her head and began to suck on the head. Kage moaned as she licked the sensitive tip and bobbed her head up and down. Tigress cupped his balls and lightly rubbed them making Kage buck. This drove Kage over the limit, as he moaned her name.

" Tigress...holy sh-...I...I'm going to cum." Kage groaned.

But Tigress continued, curious what he tasted like. As she quickened her pace, Kage's member pulsed hard, releasing his seed into Tigress's mouth. Tigress's mouth quickly filled with his seed, as she struggled to swallow it, Kage continued to come. The taste was salty and pleasant that made her want more. Kage panted from his orgasm, struggling to overcome the intense of wave of pleasure that went through him. Tigress crawled back up to his face, smiling mischievously.

" Are you done already? I thought you had all the energy in the world?" Tigress teased, smirking.

Kage smirked, and grabbed Tigress and flipped her under him. Positioning himself out of her entrance, Kage growled, making Tigress shake with lust and anticipation.

" All in good time, my goddess, your reward is near."

Tigress tensed and bucked as Kage entered her wet entrance. Tigress bit into his shoulder, as he slowly began to thrust. Kage picking up speed, made Tigress pant and moan his name. Quickly, Kage rolled over still inside of her, to give her some fun. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and brought her down. Tigress gasped at the new position, as his pulsing member pierced deeply inside her.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD...IT'S SO DEEP!" Tigress screamed.

Kage, using his back, he pushed his hips upwards. Making Tigress scream in total bliss, as his member quickly filled her and rubbed every inch of her inner walls.

" YES...OH...FASTER...JUST LIKE THAT...JUST..FUCK...ME!"

"Tigress I'm...cumming again." Kage groaned, as his orgasm was reaching its peak.

" Come with me... lets come together." Tigress panted.

As one, Tigress gasped as a flash of great pleasure pulsed through her as she came. While Kage groaned as he came hard inside of her. Tigress could feel Kage's member pulse as he shot his seed inside of her. Tigress, lightly lied down on Kage's chest, purring at being one with him. While Kage growled in his throat in deep satisfaction.

As the two lied down together, still connected by their sexes. Kage pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm, should they fall asleep.

" Kage, can you promise me one thing?" Tigress whispered.

" Anything" Kage smiled, with his eyes shut.

" Let's never leave each other."

" That's something that will never happen. Now sleep, were going to need it."

The two shared a small laugh, but soon fell asleep in peaceful bliss. Their lives complete... for the time being.

_**Thanks for all the reviews and advice from you all. Left you a cliff hanger here. Chapter 5 is returning to the present time. May not be as long as this chapter, but will explain the plot further. Until next time...peace out.**_


	5. The emperor's true intentions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 5: The emperor's true intentions**

**Warning lemon: Slavik and Viper ( To be honest, I enjoyed the challenge.)**

**Present time**

**Tigress: 36 years old**

**Viper: 36 years old**

**Slavik: 37 years old**

_Previously in chapter 3:_

" _Emperor Ning, I bring you Master Shifu, the furious five and the dragon warrior." the small snake announced, bowing low, before the throne._

_With a wave of the Emperor's hand, the small snake slithered out of the room._

" _Welcome to the royal jade palace, we have much to discuss." Emperor Ning said with authority._

" Greetings, you majesty" Shifu smiled, while everyone bowed.

" We hope your journey was not tainted by unwanted attention." Emperor Ning said, slightly curious.

" No, we didn't encounter any problems whatsoever." Shifu stated.

" Good, it comforting to hear that."

" So, not to quicken this meeting, but why exactly were we all called here?" Shifu asked, growing worried.

" We called you all here because we need your help in making a decision and reinforcing it. But to make this decision we need one more person here." explained a goose, from the council.

" And who might this person be?" Shifu asked.

" I'm sure you and your students are familiar with General Kage." stated a general, who was a rabbit.

" Oh yeah, we talked about him earlier with the gatekeeper. He's was the - mmhmhm" Po said, but Crane soon put his wing over Po's mouth.

Everyone chuckled, as Po continued to talk, not noticing Cranes wing muffling out his voice.

" As I recall my fellow generals, Kage is a traitor, and is to be referred too as one." came a irritated voice, making everyone turn to face a lion. Tigress growled, while Viper hissed at just looking at him for they knew who he was. There sitting in a general's chair was, Zhen, his face showing strict authority.

" While Kage may be a traitor, I for one, still respect what he's done for this empire." a rhino stood, clearly another general, huffing at Zhen's reckless statement.

" Well I say for being a traitor, respect is not to be given, nor shown" Zhen scoffed.

Calling Kage a traitor made Tigress and Viper growl in anger. Making Po, Mantis,Crane, Monkey look at them worried and confused.

" Your lucky, you were even was given General Kage's division. As I recall, you discharged over half your division, including several ranked officers from service for just mentioning Kage." the rhino sneered, making Zhen growl and stand.

" I will not allow 'my men' compare me to a traitor. So I would watch your tongue, you old fossil." Zhen warned.

" ENOUGH!" Ning yelled " This is not the time to argue over the past. Sit down both of you. Before I have you both leave for such childish behavior."

" Forgive me, your highness" the rhino said, sitting back down. While Zhen merely scoffed, while resitting himself.

" Where were we... ah yes... I, with the rest of the council and generals. Ask you all, to find and retrieve Kage for judgment for his crime." Ning commanded.

" May I speak, your highness?" Tigress asked, while approaching the emperor.

" You may, Master Tigress."

" What did Kage do, to have him be labeled as a traitor? For, we have never been told exactly what has happened?"

" He is being charged, with the murder of a Major of the Jade empire. Along with the attempt to murder General Zhen."

Tigress shook with anger and looked at Zhen. Zhen quickly smirked, making Tigress's blood boil with fury.

Turning around to return behind Master Shifu, Tigress said something that shook the very fiber of the room.

" I wish he would have succeed" Tigress growled.

The Emperor and the council gasped, but the generals smirked, supporting Tigress, except Zhen.

" TIGRESS!" Shifu yelled, clearly outraged by Tigress's words. " I apologize greatly, General Zhen, I do not think Tigress is in her right mind."

Zhen lips twitched as Tigress smirked mischievously.

" Anyway" Ning continued. " We ask you to stay in the city to freshen up and scourge for clues that maybe be left behind. But before you all leave, I would like for Tigress and Viper to stay. I have a personal matter to discuss with them. Generals, councilmen, masters, you may leave."

With that, all generals, councilman and masters, except Viper and Tigress left. The door soon closed, leaving the three to discuss freely. The emperor sighed, happy that the politics were over.

" You two, may speak your minds freely. For I can tell, you have many questions." Ning spoke.

" Answer this then...what the hell are you doing, letting Zhen become a general?" Tigress spat.

" Tigress!" Viper gasped.

The emperor slowly got up and grabbed his cane. Stepping down the stairs, Ning stopped before the two with a calm face. The emperor, slowly got on his knees and placed his cane to his side.

Ning lowered his body in a surrendering bow, shocking Tigress and Viper.

" I had no choice, Zhen, manipulated the council and had them, convince me to make an exception. Before you judge me for my grave mistake, I plan to make up for it." Ning said, almost in a pitiful tone.

" How so?" Viper asked, curious.

" With this" Ning said, handing over a scroll with a iron seal holding it, closed. " Do not ask me what it says, for it's only for Kage's eyes. Please find him and give it to him, he must return or China will fall into darkness."

" But-"

" Go!...find anyone to help you, I do not care what methods you use...just find Kage." Ning begged.

Tigress and Slavik looked at each other, shocked, but none the less they understood. Bowing, the two quickly left leaving the emperor on his knees.

" May the spirits guide you to success, for my time is near." Ning whispered to himself.

Tigress and Viper returned to Master Shifu and the others, who were curious of what the emperor said.

As Po began to question them, Shifu cleared his throat gaining their attention.

" Now isn't the time to be gossiping." Shifu scowled. " We must search for clues as to where Kage is residing. Monkey, you will search the eastern district, Mantis will take the south, Viper will take the west, Po will search the north, Crane will fly high to check for any suspicious activities and investigate and Tigress will investigate the barrack's."

All masters bowed and took off in their assigned directions.

**With Tigress ( Barracks)**

As Tigress entered the barracks, a female snow leopard was patiently standing at the gate.

" Master Tigress" the snow leopard spoke, gaining Tigress's attention.

" Yes?" Tigress replied, in a monotone tone.

" My name Hilna" Hilna bowed " I was ranked 3rd in command of the fifth division, when Kage was in office. I've been waiting for you, since you arrived."

Tigress looked at Hilna with shock at mentioning Kage.

" You been waiting for me?" Tigress questioned.

" Yes, being no longer in the division. I wish to help you in any manner possible." Hilna replied.

" How could you help, if you lost your position?"

" By giving you access to the fifth division's barracks." Hilna smiled

Tigress looked at Hilna, with distrust, for it felt to easy.

" Prove to me this isn't a trap." Tigress challenged.

" Well since Zhen received Kage's position. All the generals and several high ranking officers, have been disgusted by Zhen's method's for combat." Hilna explained, rather irritated "Even the fifth division is losing it patience, because they refuse to listen to Zhen's orders. Several riots have happened since Zhen's rise to the position. Which has brought the division so low their only used for guard duty in the city. Also it's best that I'm with you if you enter the barracks."

" Why?"

" Because the men blame you, for Kage leaving." Hilna stated, pointing at Tigress.

" What in the world did I do, to be blamed for their misfortune?" Tigress growled.

" Simple, you left Kage and became an easy target." Hilna stated, frowning.

" I didn't leave Kage, we agreed to be together again" Tigress said looking down, but brought her head back up, quickly to notice she was getting into the subject. " Besides how did I become an easy target?"

" By leaving, Zhen thought to start stressing Kage and make him slip up. Fortunately, Zhen's attempts all failed and decided to target you by making it seem as if an assassin was being sent after you."

" An assassin!" Tigress's eyes widening.

" Yes, that Major that he murdered was set up by Zhen. He was actually going to deliver a message to you about Kage. Zhen spread a rumor, that within several hours an assassin would be going after to you. Kage...I can't describe it... He snapped... Kage took off his training bracelets and took off. He came back in shock and began packing all his personal belongings. Then he took off in a rush and the next thing I remember, is a meeting was held and we found out. Kage killed the Major that was sent to you, and climbed the walls and escaped."

Tigress was speechless and the look Hilna was getting. Clearly stated that she was upset just by repeating what happened.

" Fine... I believe you... Now what can you tell me that will help me find Kage." Tigress bringing the subject to a close.

" I can't tell you much, only show you what he left behind." Hilna said, walking away.

As Hilna guided Tigress into the fifth division's barrack. Many of the men looked at her with surprise, some with smiles and some with disgust. Soon Hilna stopped in front of a white door, with black lettering that spelled 'freedom'. Hilna turned around to look at Tigress.

" This Kage's office, Zhen doesn't dare touch anything in here. Fearing if he does, the men with revolt and kill him." Hilna explained.

" Why does Zhen fear his own men?" Tigress asked, curious.

" He fears them, because they still remain loyal to Kage. Zhen's corrupt teaching's sicken them and therefore they barely listen to him. It's also the reason this division is so small, Zhen has discharged over two thirds of the original force. Only three hundred remain, barely managing to stand Zhen and his sickening aura." Hilna sneered. " I was the first to be discharged because the minute Zhen was assigned. I tried to poison his tea, lucky Zhen couldn't prove it and therefore, here I am."

" What was your rank?" Tigress asked, growing to like Hilna and her attempt to kill Zhen.

Hilna smiled " Lieutenant Colonel."

" Well then, Lieutenant Colonel, I appreciate all the help you have given me." Tigress grinned, making Hilna glow with pride and bow deeply.

" Also before you go in" Hilna said, grabbing Tigress's wrist "I would like to say...if you do bring him back. He has the men by his side to help him. No matter the consequence or punishment."

Tigress smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. Sliding the door open, the advice of cleaning was completely absent. Dust covered every thing and even the air had dust lazily floating around. As Tigress and Hilna walked in, their paw pads left clear prints on the floor. Everything was organized, from books and scrolls, to the organization of paper on the desk in front of them. Tigress walked up to the desk and open the first compartment to see only ink and writing utensils.

Hilna watched the door as Tigress searched for clues. Opening the last drawer, Tigress noticed something strange. Every drawer clicked once when opened, this one click twice. Closing then opening it again, Tigress noticed a secret compartment. Lifting the first compartment, she noticed two scrolls and pulled them out. Hilna raised an eyebrow and walked over, Hilna gasped, making Tigress curious.

" You know what these are?" Tigress asked, curious.

" Those are...personal log scrolls" Hilna said " I knew Kage stored them somewhere in here."

Tigress looked at Hilna, who nodded, smiling for her to read it. Unrolling the first scroll, Tigress began reading.

_Personal Log 4565_

_Zhen is continuing his pathetic attempts to upset me. But so far, all have failed which has brought much pleasure to me and the men. Even so, I feel Zhen plans to do something more...drastic. I have been hearing a rumor spreading but I have yet to hear of it. _

_Like the rest of my logs, I still miss Tigress dearly. I can feel she is doing well and she has succeed in becoming the dragon warrior. I'm truly blessed to have her as my one and only lover. If only I could see her again, to hold her and tell her I still love her. But alas I can not, for my duties here are restraining my free time._

_Signed, General Kage_

Tigress sadly smiled at reading it, then opened the second scroll. Tigress noticed it was not as neatly written as if in a hurry.

_For who ever reads this..._

_I cannot explain much but I have been framed,I have killed an innocent soldier...One that wished to make a request for Tigress to have time off to see me...My men are holding off the guards at the moment. But I have little time for the city gate is already closed...I have no choice but to scale the walls. Please as a pleading request, please deliver this scroll to Tigress._

_If you are reading this Tigress, I want to tell you. I still and will always love you. We will be together again. But now isn't the time for poems, to find me you must find Slavik. If you cannot, then solve this riddle._

_My destination is further then you think but I am home_

_My history, however is not known_

_You may think to search for black and white_

_But target my friends, then you have no choice but to fight_

_You will fail with them, and therefore me_

_So forever you will be lost, without victory_

" Do you understand the riddle?" Hilna asked, confused.

" Only thing I can get from it is Kage is very, very far away." Tigress replied.

" Well we better hurry, if Zhen finds out you've been in here. Let's just say he's not going to be happy, that me or you are in here."

" Alright, lead the way"

As the two made their way out of the barracks, Hilna waved Tigress good-bye, walking her own way.

Tigress knew she had to show Viper this, for she might be able to help.

**With Viper**

As Viper slithered through the district, she could see many of the stores have changed. Many memories flew in her mind to all the places Slavik brought her too. Soon, she came to a store with a sign that had a snake looking like Slavik. Curious, she entered the store, a bell rang signifying a people has entered.

" One minute please, I'll be right with you." A voice called out from the back.

Viper waited patiently hearing things being moved. Soon the owner came out from the back, Viper smiled widely seeing who it was.

" Well well, it seems to me the goddess has returned, I'm surprised you found my shop." Slavik humbly bowed, smiling.

" You didn't tell me you have your own store." Viper smiled, with a hint of a tease.

" Well it has it's 'benefits'" Slavik hissed seductively, while approaching Viper.

" Oh and what might these 'benefits' be?" Viper smirked, playing along.

**WARNING! LEMON! YOU THOGUHT I WOULD FORGET VIPER! ENJOY!**

Slavik quickly slithered to the door, and locked all five bolts. Turning back to Viper, Slavik approached her, as if stalking prey.

" That...and I have a very comfy bed upstairs you might enjoy." Slavik whispered in Viper's ear hole.

Viper shivered at Slavik's sudden teasing. She yearned this for years and even though she should be asking for help. Just seeing Slavik and how much he's grown, her hormones were raging for her to make this happen.

" That sounds...very...very pleasing." Viper hissed, placing a small lick on Slavik's cheek.

Slavik hummed by the contact and teasingly pushed Viper towards the stairs. Following Slavik's guidance, Viper went up the stairs and opened a few doors. Soon she came to a room with several large blankets on the floor, most likely a bed. Slavik closed the door, making Viper turn around to see Slavik smirking lustfully.

Viper returned the smirk and slowly made her way to the bed, slithering seductively. Slavik slowly followed, watching Viper tease him as she got on the bed. Right then, his instincts went full out, only following his lust-filled thoughts. Slavik, almost as if striking prey, launched towards Viper to catch her in a lust filled kiss. Viper smiled and returned the kiss as hard as she could, for Slavik's hulking body was hard to fight. Their bodies soon began to intertwine and flex, while their bodies began to massage the other.

With Slavik being so long, he reached to Viper's lower region and teased her. Viper gasped at the sudden contact and began to hum as Slavik continued. Viper trying to move, couldn't, for Slavik had other plans.

" S-Slavik... I can't..ah.. please you, if you...oh...don't let me move." Viper whispered, struggling to form words. Slavik hissed in Viper's ear hole to further tease her and make her moan.

" I have waited patiently for many years for this. As much as I would love to indulge. I will not be selfish, for I know you have waited as well." Slavik smiled, seductively.

Viper was deeply touched, but her thought soon returned to the feeling of her entrance being teased. She continued to moan and squirm as pleasure flowed from the sensation. Viper lightly bit into Slavik's body to tease him as much as she could. Slavik shivered and smiled at Viper's attempt to tease him. Returning the favor, Slavik lightly inserted his tail, making Viper loudly gasp and squirm even more.

" Oh...S-Sl-Slavik...your...driving me crazy." Viper panted, feeling close to her release.

Slavik lowering his head, licked Viper's lower jaw. Then deeply kissing her, he pushed his tail in further, making Viper loudly moan as she came. The tip of his tail was lightly covered in Viper's honey, bringing it to his mouth. Slavik licked the juices, only soon, to suck off the rest. The taste was heavenly to Slavik, it drove him insane. Releasing Viper from his grip, she lied across the large bed. Exposing her entrance, which slowly leaked of her juice.

Slavik brought his *hemipene , now exposed, to her leaking sex. Slowly entering, Viper squirmed and whimpered, for so much time has pasted and Slavik was much larger. He slowly continued pushing in, which drove Viper crazy. Her sight flashed with color as pain began to be replaced with pleasure. Every inch of her insides was rubbed with Slavik's pulsing member. Slavik stopped, as he heard Viper panting and struggling to take all of him inside of her.

* Males snakes technically have two penises, phrased as hemipenes

" Are you alright, my love" Slavik whispered, worried for her.

" Don't..." Viper panted.

" Don't what?"

" Don't stop... I'm fine just...surprised." Viper weakly smiled.

" As you wish, I'll be as gentle as possible."

Slavik continued to push in making Viper moan louder. Reaching the end of her insides, he began to pull out, only to push back in. The slow rubbing inside Viper made her moan and pant faster. The very feeling made Viper unable to think straight. Slavik began to increase his pace, the sound of her juices squeezing and slouching around, could be heard.

" Oh...god...faster...it's so...big" Viper panted, making Slavik smirk.

Slavik drove in faster, spreading Viper's folds, making her lightly scream.

" faster...harder...dear sweet god...ha..ha."

Slavik began to grunt, as he quickened his pace and drove deeper. Adding an extra edge, Slavik lightly bit down, right below Viper's head, holding her down. Allowing him to thrust harder and massage her as he did. Viper began to scream his name as pleasureful energy flowed through her entire body. Slavik's member, viciously pulsed signifying he was close to releasing his seed. Viper's inner walls clutched down on him as if yearning for him to come quicker.

" Vi-Viper I'm...cumming" Slavik grunted, thrusting harder as he was getting close.

" Yes...let me feel you as you cum." Viper hummed, seductively, soon to start panting again.

Thrusting with all his might, Slavik came and pumped for several seconds. Viper came, screaming out to him as he came as well. She could feel his seed fill her, for it felt hot and thick, his member still pulsing. Slavik remained in his position, stiff as his member continued to pump into Viper. Viper eye's widened and for it felt she was blowing up. Letting her go, Viper slowly pulled away from Slavik.

Soon as Slavik's member slid out of Viper. His seed spilled on to the sheets, staining them. Viper collapsed and twitched from the powerful orgasm. Slavik joined her by slithering around her to embrace her in a coil-like hug. Viper hummed and rubbed back gently, as she felt Slavik touch her, not wanting to leave his embrace.

**END OF LEMON! HOPE YOU FOUND IT ENJOYABLE!**

" I love you, Viper" Slavik whispered, lovingly.

" I love you, Slavik" Viper hummed, clearly exhausted by the activity they enjoyed.

" Sleep my love, you seem tired and need to rest."

" As long as your here to keep me warm." Viper smiled

" Then close your eyes, for I'm not going anywhere." Slavik said, followed by a short yawn.

The two soon fell into a deep blissful sleep. Their sleep was short lived however, when a deep banging could be heard at the shop's door.

" Who in the world could that be?" Slavik groaned, getting up.

" Do you have to answer it?" Viper whined.

The banging grew louder, startling Viper and irritating Slavik further.

" Rest" Slavik said, comforting Viper " I'll be back very shortly."

Slithering down the stairs, and unlocking the door. Slavik opened the door to the last person he wanted to see. Master Shifu stood, smiling smugly, seeing Slavik's eye's widening.

" Greetings Yi Shu or should I say... Slavik." Shifu smiled.

Slavik stiffened and gave Shifu a nervous smile.

" May I come in or am I intruding?"

" NO!.. I mean no...please come in" Slavik said, slithering back inside.

Shifu entered and looked around, surprised at the large amount of paintings and drawings.

" Would you like anything Master Shifu? Tea perhaps?"

" Yes, some jasmine tea would be nice."

" Alright, this way then" Slavik said, beckoning Shifu to follow him.

**Back with Viper (upstairs)**

" _What is taking him?" _Viper groaned, but her answer came, when she heard voices in the hall.

" So, Master Shifu, how did you figure out who I was?"

" You honestly think you could fool me. Your the only snake I've known to have spikes on his head.

Viper froze and panicked, hearing Shifu was with Slavik.

" _SHIT! What the hell is Master Shifu doing here?...Wait he knows Slavik was faking his identity?" _Viper panicked_" I can't let Shifu know I'm here, especially in his bedroom!"_

Looking around, Viper went to the closet and quietly got in. Searching for a good hiding spot she hid in what seemed a empty bucket. But as she got in, she got covered in black ink.

" _Just great...I'm now officially screwed if he find's me."_

Listening carefully, she heard the two still in conversation.

" So Shifu, come to see how well I've been doing since...Kage's incident."

" Actually I've been searching for Viper. I need to find everyone, for I need to see how well they've done so far. You wouldn't happened to have seen her, have you?" Shifu asked, in a rather too kind of tone.

" No, but would you like some help?" Slavik asked. " I closed up shop earlier, so I have time to spare."

" That would be wonderful, but first, let us finish our tea."

" By all means, take your time."

As the two finished their tea, Viper heard them go downstairs and leave the shop. Breathing a sigh of relief she slithered out of the ink.

" Crap, I'm leaving a trail...I have to find the bathing room, before I leave marks everywhere." Viper cursed to herself.

Finding the bathroom, she rubbed against a towel, leaving ink marks. After rubbing the ink off after several minutes, she looked in the mirror. Only a few marks remained, seeing nothing could be done. Viper slithered back on to the bed to rest, hoping Slavik would return alone.

**With Slavik and Shifu**

" So any chance you heard from Kage?" Shifu asked.

" You could say I have been contact, but I assume your want know the last time I saw him in person." Slavik said, clearing out Shifu's actual question.

" Very good,Slavik" Shifu chuckled " You can sense the true intention of a person very easily."

" I may have changed my occupation. But with it I have plenty of time to keep up with my training."

" Really?" Shifu asked, curiously " Just how long do you train?"

" When I have a day off, I train for several hours." Slavik stated " But with business involved, I train only for a few."

" Have you sensed any improvement in yourself?"

" You could say, by taking some of Kage's advice. I have grown rather...deadly compared to other snakes." Slavik smirked.

Shifu looked at Slavik, with a raised eyebrow. Slavik sensed Shifu tensing up and his smile widened.

" Thanks to Kage's research, I found out I can inject poison into my victims. With the poison I can paralyze and kill my prey within twenty seconds."

" Is there an antidote?"

" Kage is the only one who can make it."

" I'm glad that I never have to fight you, then" Shifu joked, surprising Slavik.

" I would never harm a friend of my previous master."

Shifu merely nodded his head, in appreciation. Soon enough, the two gathered up everyone except for Viper and Tigress.

**With Tigress **

As Tigress made her way back through the palace to get back to the city, she passed by many new students. All the students ranged from goats, rabbits and snakes. Entering the training field, she looked among the students sparring. Her attention was soon drawn to a spot where a young male and female wolf were laying down. The two were resting under the same tree Kage and her did when they were younger. The two were cuddled close to the other, with the male holding the female close to him.

Tigress smiled at the sight, touched, that others could find love similar to theirs. Shaking her head, she began to walk away, only to stop seeing Zhen approaching her.

" Greetings Master Tigress" Zhen smirked.

" Zhen" Tigress growled

" What brings you to the students training field?"

" Just passing through" Tigress said, walking pass Zhen.

" You wouldn't have happen to notice the couple laying near the tree, have you?" Zhen said, with a smug tone.

Tigress stopped and turned around confused by Zhen's statement.

" Those two are known to be the top of their class, kinda like you and Kage. It still surprises me the two are able to do anything properly, for they seem so distracted." Zhen scoffed.

" It's their will to become stronger and protect the other, that makes them powerful." Tigress smiled.

" Rubbish, strength is gained through nothing but training hard. Emotion does not contribute anything, it merely distracts. Their bound to become just like you and Kage...pathetic. "

Zhen didn't see it coming, for by turning around. He received a fully-powered punch from Tigress, sending him flying into the wall on the other side of the field. The students stared, shocked by the sudden act of violence. Tigress growled loudly, making the students back away.

" If you ever insult him or our relationship again, I'll kill you myself!" Tigress yelled, then turning quickly, she walked away.

As Tigress walked away, the couple resting by the tree, looked at each other.

" Would you do that if someone insulted me?" asked the male wolf.

" Of course" smiled the female " No one insults my fluffy wolfie."

" Could you stop calling me that?" the male groaned

" Nope"

The male shook his head, smiling, and soon to fall asleep.

**Back with Tigress**

" _I can't believe that miserable bastard can live with himself." _Tigress fumed.

Tigress walked among the crowd's, fuming at what Zhen said earlier. As she walked, she looked around recognizing spots where Kage and her used to hang out. Some places were, where the two would go out for dinner, and some where they would merely stay in the others company. The memories brought a smile to her face for the places have not changed.

Deciding to grab a small snack, she entered a restaurant. After waiting, she placed her order and received a plate of bean buns with sugar glaze on top. As she ate, she felt as if she were being watched. Using her side vision, she saw a heavily cloaked rabbit staring at her. Eating the last bean bun and paying for it, she left. Upon exiting the building, she quickly took off in a alley and looked out of the corner. The rabbit ran out of the restaurant looking around, searching for her.

" _Hmmmm...could be a spy...or possibly an assassin sent to kill Kage."_

As the rabbit cursed his luck, he began walking away. Tigress deciding to follow the rabbit, stayed to the rooftops. Waiting for an opportunity, she saw the rabbit enter a small alley way. Like a hawk diving down on it's prey, Tigress quickly pinned the rabbit to the wall. The rabbit struggled against her grip, gasping for air, as she held him off the ground.

" Who are you? And what do you want?" Tigress growled.

" Ah...I..I come from a land far away. I came to the city to see the actions the emperor are taking in trying to find Kage." The rabbit gasped, struggling to form words.

" Prove it" Tigress challenged.

" I can't...ah.. I can only tell you...I need to see someone...someone of great importance."

" Like who? Zhen?"

The rabbit, even being pinned, grew angry at the mentioning of Zhen.

" I would never speak or associate myself with such a cowardly fool." The rabbit spat.

" Wait" Tigress said, growing confused and letting the rabbit go. " You aren't a assassin or a spy working for Zhen?"

The rabbit looked at Tigress like she was insane.

" I would rather have my head chopped off and rolled in shit. Then even look at that despicable trash, which I say, must have come from hell."

Tigress smiled, seeing another individual insulting Zhen.

" Well I apologize for my actions, but by staring at me, I thought you were a spy working for Zhen."

" There's no need to apologize, it's just you look very familiar. I can't put my finger on it of who you remind me of." The rabbit replied, rubbing his chin.

" I'm Tigress, one of the masters of the furious five." Tigress said, introducing herself.

The rabbit's mouth dropped and gaped like a fish, to soon bow down.

" I never predicted you'd be in the city. I'm Fong and I came from a village that Kage is living in."

Tigress's eyes widened, and looked at the rabbit with shock.

" You know where Kage is?"

" Yes, but I came here to deliver a message to Slavik for him." Fong said, standing back up.

" A message about what?"

" Slavik is the only one that may see the message." Fong flatly stated.

" Does Slavik live in the city?"

" My my you have asked many questions, I'm afraid I can't answer." Fong chuckled, making Tigress growl.

Fong coughed nervously seeing he's irritated Tigress.

" Well, I believe we should start searching for Slavik, shall we?" Fong smiled, nervously.

Tigress nodded and the two walked searching for the rest of the group. After wandering the two found Shifu with Slavik, along with everyone beside Viper.

" Good to see you Tigress" Shifu smiled " Were successful in finding any clues?"

" Yes Master, I've found a few clues and this individual, who can help us find Kage." Tigress said, pointing to Fong.

" Who may this be?" Shifu asked, curious at the rabbit's wardrobe. But his answer came when Slavik saw Fong.

" Fong? What the hell are you doing here? Slavik asked, slightly surprised.

" To give you this." Fong said, holding out a scroll.

Slavik took the scroll, and looked back at Fong.

" He wish's for you to read it as soon as possible" Fong explained.

" I'm going to have to ask you all to follow me back to my shop." Slavik said, turning towards Shifu and the rest of the group.

As the everyone arrived and entered the shop, Slavik mentioned everyone to the back of the shop. Slavik quickly made his way to his room to see Viper fast asleep. Smiling, Slavik quietly slithered up to her and tickled her ear hole with his tongue. Viper giggled as she woke up, soon to kiss him for returning. After explaining her friends were downstairs, Viper panicked but he told her to go out the window and merely come in through the door.

Doing that, Slavik went downstairs to hear Viper knock on the door. Letting Viper in, he greeted her acting surprised that she found the shop. Guiding her to the back, everyone greeted Viper as she settled beside Tigress. Tigress raised an eyebrow at Viper, for she smelt something on her. Not thinking it was of importance, she turned back to face Slavik.

" As you may have figured out, my name is not Yi shu. It is Slavik" Slavik said.

" No...way" Po gasped, soon to giggle excitedly " Previous second commander of the fifth division, Colonel Slavik. Oh man this is the best mission ever, first we meet the Slavik. Your known for

your great body length and your deadly speed. Not just that but your rumored to be able to strangle several opponents at once. But now, there's a chance we get to find and meet General Kage. This is... BEYOND ALL EPIC ADVENTURES!"

" I'm honored that mine and Kage's reputation is still thought of positively." Slavik chuckled " Also if what I think is in this scroll is correct. Then there's no chance of seeing Kage again."

Everyone gasped, at Slavik words, but as Slavik unrolled the scroll his expression was priceless. Slavik, who was nervous as everyone else, relaxed and rolled his eyes looking at Fong. Fong smiled, barely able to hold his laughter back.

" He sent you all the way here to ask me, how to make a sweet and sour chicken?" Slavik asked, completely confused.

Fong burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. Everyone else was as surprised as Slavik at the random request.

" Does it actually say that?" Crane asked, thinking it was some joke.

Slavik looked back at the scroll and nodded his head. Slavik shook his head, smiling that at least it wasn't bad news.

" Well now that, that is over with. I would like to ask all of you to show any clues you have found." Shifu said, turning to the others

Everyone shook their head's besides Tigress, who stepped forward.

" I found these" Tigress said, showing the log scrolls " There's instructions for me to find Slavik."

" Where did you find these?" Slavik whispered, looking at the scroll, shocked.

" They were in his office in the fifth division barracks." Tigress explained

" How did you get in?" Slavik asked, more shocked. " The men could have attacked you."

" Hilna helped me get in."

" Hilna? Son a bitch" Slavik smiled " That girl will do anything to get Zhen killed, I surprised she helped you though."

" Why?"

" She loves Kage and tried to get him to love her, when you left." Slavik explained " I guessing she settling with helping you to get Kage back."

" Well she's not getting what's mine" Tigress growled, confusing the others.

" Wait, Tigress, were you in a relationship with Kage?" Po asked, curious on where this conversation was going.

Tigress stiffened, forgetting that the rest of the group was behind her.

Slavik looked at Viper, who nodded, giving him permission to reveal their secret.

" I think it's best that you tell them" Slavik quietly whispered to Tigress.

" As long as you reveal your secret." Tigress bargained quietly, Slavik smiled and nodded his head.

Tigress turned around, embarrassed what she was going to say.

" Yes... I'm in a relationship with Kage" Tigress muttered.

" I also have to say, I'm in a relationship with Viper" Slavik smiled, slithering up to Viper, who kissed him on the lips.

Everyone's mouth dropped, beside Fong, at the sudden news. Shifu looked at Viper and Tigress with a stern look.

" How long has this been going on for you both?" Shifu asked, slightly disappointed.

" We officially became couples after the Celestial festival, nineteen years ago." Tigress answered.

Shifu and the others, besides Viper and Slavik, were speechless to hear this.

" You two should have known that it could have distracted you from your training." Shifu lectured the two.

" But it's because of Kage I am, where I am Master." Tigress growled, surprising Shifu.

Shifu grunted, slightly insulted at not receiving full credit.

" Alright before this gets out of hand. What other clues do you have?" Slavik interrupting, Tigress and Shifu stern staring.

" Nothing but this riddle in the scroll." Tigress said, pointing to the riddle.

Slavik examined it and smiled

" Ha...so simple when you know what it means...Kage, you sly fool. It seems we're going on a little trip to visit Kage."

" Really! AWESOME!" Po exclaimed, starting to dance.

" When will we leave?" Tigress asked, growing excited.

" It'd be best by tonight, so I recommend we get supplies for at least a weeks long journey."

" How far exactly, is Kage?" Shifu asked, wondering why so much supplies are needed.

" Kage no longer resides with China" Slavik answered " It's best we cover as much ground as possible."

Shifu nodded and gave orders to everyone on what to bring, besides Slavik and Fong. The group nodded and went about to gather the materials. As the master's left, Shifu turned back to Slavik.

" I have a one thing to ask you, Slavik" Shifu smirked, sternly.

" What is it now, Shifu?" Slavik groaned, irritated with Shifu's interrogation.

" I want a completely truthful answer, how dangerous is Kage?"

Slavik stared at Shifu and smirked, making Shifu irritated.

" Shifu...Kage is only going to be dangerous if you attack him. In that case, should you attack him, I would guess you would last maybe... ten minutes."

Shifu looked at Slavik, not believing his statement.

" You honestly think that Kage could defeat me?"

" It's not a matter of thinking Shifu, Kage has been training, not just to protect himself."

" Who else is he protecting?"

" A person very precious to him beside Tigress." Slavik smiled, gently.

Shifu relaxed and smiled, knowing that Kage has not abused his power.

" So even when his world was taken from him, he still protects others that can't." Shifu smirked " he truly hasn't changed, has he?"

" No he hasn't" Slavik chuckling, along with Shifu.

As the two changed to friendlier subjects, the rest of the group returned with enough supplies for the journey. After sorting and separating the load among themselves, they made their way to the gate. Passing by the guards and receiving permission to leave, the group of nine made began their long journey west.

**Several hours after leaving the city**

" Now that we are going to visit Kage. I have a few things you should know when we arrive at the village." Slavik said, drawing everyone's attention.

" Why? Are the villagers going to do, attack us?" Po chuckled, making a quick joke.

" Actually yes, there is a chance of that." Slavik smirked, making Po's eyes widen.

" Why would people attack us?" Viper asked

" Because if they find out we were sent to retrieve Kage for the empire. They will not take to kindly to it and possibly attack you all." Slavik explained " Also I suggest you talk to each other as if colleagues, not master and student."

" Why should we do that?" Shifu asked, slightly curious.

" The villagers believe in, respect is earned not given. So until you earn their trust, they will refer to you by your names."

Shifu nodded his head, understanding the situation.

" What else should we know." Tigress inquired

" If they invite us to the town hall, we accept the invitation. For it shows their interested in getting to know you and gives you all, a chance to gaining their trust. Plus you get free food and have some fun." Slavik smiled.

Silence enveloped the group as they continued for hours. Po, having the occasional asthma attack, made the group stop several times. Only to giggle as Po got back up, stumbling around as if drunk.

After five days passed, the group began to notice the change in scenery. Tress became taller, roads began more rocky and soon disappeared. More and more the scenery changed, bringing the group to ask Slavik if they were still in China.

" We passed the China border line ten hours ago." Slavik answered.

" Are their any outposts nearby?" Crane asked.

Slavik looked up and tasted the air. Then looking down, he checked out the path.

" Well if we continue at our current pace. We will reach our destination in two days, but if we jog the rest of the way. We can get there by next morning, which would be best."

" Then what are we waiting for?" Po exclaimed, taking the lead " Let's go wooohoooo."

Slavik shook his head, as Po stopped as he faced three pathway's. Turning around, he scratched the back of his head, clearly not knowing which way to go. Slavik smiled as he passed Po, turning left, only to have Po yell and run passed him again.

As the group began to lightly jog, Tigress was the one having a hard time holding back. For she felt to break out into a full-out sprint. Her breathing was fast and her fur was standing up from the excitement, she was holding in. Slavik, who could see Tigress tensing up, beckoned her to run beside him. As she went to Slavik's side, she could see he was just as excited.

" Tigress I can tell your just excited as I am, to see him again, but you need to relax." Slavik whispered, only that Tigress could hear.

Tigress nodded and began to slow her breathing to calm her heart. Unfortunately it felt impossible for her mind was screaming to run and yell out for Kage until he would show up. Suddenly, Fong took off ahead of everyone down the path. But before anyone could go after him, Slavik stopped, making everyone halt as well.

" Why did Fong take off?" Viper asked, concerned

" It seems we are a little early, the village is closer then I expected." Slavik explained " Fong went ahead to inform the village that we will be arriving soon."

" Crane" Shifu called " I want you to fly up and check how far we are."

" NO!" Slavik yelled, starling everyone " We do not reveal our presence, when we are so close. If we do the villagers will assume the worse. Kage has taught them to prepare early, encase of bandit attacks."

" But we're not bandits" Mantis said

" Yes, but they don't know that. They never met Crane before, so I say he will not fly." Slavik replied, with a strict voice filled with authority.

"As you wish." Shifu said, clearly surprised by Slavik's authority and logic.

Slavik relaxed and looked back towards the front. To see Fong running back, stopping inches away from Slavik.

" The villagers have been informed, but I think it's best they come soon. For the town is throwing Kage a surprise party." Fong smiled.

" Oh!" Slavik grinned, turning to the others " I can't believe I forgot all about it, it's Kage's birthday. I'm such a idiot to forget it."

" Kage's birthday?" Tigress smiled.

" Well then I guess Kage's in for a very big surprise." Viper smiled, along with Tigress.

Slavik grinned along with Tigress and Viper, just excited.

" Well then by all means, Fong, lead the way." Shifu said, growing quite excited himself.

Fong taking the lead of the group, guided them over a slight hill. As the group reached the top, they came upon a amazing sight. They could see a huge vast flowing valley with a small town surrounded by fields of crops. Flowing beside the fields were large rivers, which went on for miles to disappear into the horizon. Even from their position they could see the town was bubbling with activity. Sounds of children laughing and people preparing for the party, flowed through the air.

As the group, began to approach the town, they felt out of place. In the 'Valley of Peace' there were boars, rabbits, and ducks. In this town, there were the occasional rabbits but the majority were wolves, snakes and chimpanzees. The town barely took notice to the group, for they were busy preparing for the party. Fong led the group to the center of the town and into a large building. Inside, some wolves were setting up a banner that had ' Happy Birthday Kage and Thank you' spelled in black letters.

While others were organizing tables and chairs for people to eat. The aroma of meat and bread cooking filled the air, but at the back of the room was a true surprise. A cake almost as tall as Po, was on a separate table, with 38 unlit candles on top. Fong smiled and lead the group, behind a curtain at the back of the room.

" I've consulted with a few others and we decided to surprise Kage with your arrival, Tigress." Fong explained " We would like if your group, stood among everyone else as they greet him, while you stand behind here."

Tigress looked at Shifu and saw him nod his head, approving of this plan.

" We'll give him a surprise he'll never forget." Shifu smiled, surprising everyone.

" Thank you master" Tigress whispered, catching Shifu in a hug.

Soon the door slammed open to see a chimp, panting.

" Kage and Nami are on their way. Let's go people, move!" the chimp yelled, while clapping his hands.

" Alright all of you get into the crowd, don't mind if they stare. Tigress you stay here and go along with everything." Fong ordered.

As Po, Shifu, and the rest made their way into the crowd. Slavik stayed behind, to pat Tigress on the back.

" We'll be covering Kage's eyes to confuse him. The minute the curtains rise, approach him as quietly possible. We'll have him guess who's in front of him." Slavik smiled, explaining the plan. " If he gets it wrong, you know what to do."

Tigress looked at Slavik, confused, which made Slavik sigh.

" Kiss him" Slavik said, bluntly.

" What?" Tigress said, embarrassed by the idea.

" He's going to be here in three minutes" a voice yelled, making everyone quiet down.

Slavik smiled, and quickly slithered away to join everyone. Tigress's heart was pumping so hard she felt it hitting her chest. Only one thing and one thing only, ran through her mind.

" _Will he remember me?"_

**CLIFF HANGER! That's it folks...yes the chapter was short but it was to explain what will happen in the future. Next chapter will be the final blast from the past. What do you think will happen? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, besides it being short. But as a reward, here's a little spoiler. The next chapter will have lemons (you naughty silly boy...tch tch tch). Also you will find out how Tigress and Viper get the ceremonial fans described in Chapter 1. Until next time PEACE!**


	6. The haunting past  Final

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA (haven't I said it this enough?)**

**Chapter 6: Tigress's and Viper's haunting past - part 3 (final)**

**Seventeen years earlier**

**Tigress: 19 years old**

**Viper: 19 years old**

**Kage: 21 years old**

**Slavik: 20 years old**

Tigress walked beside Kage, while Viper was beside Slavik. The four were closer ever since Kage and Slavik had their first battle. But the battles kept coming, occasionally having Kage and Slavik fight in them. Those times were hardest for Tigress and Viper, for they felt helpless. Knowing there was a chance they wouldn't return. Although they would return with minimal injury, Tigress and Viper would greet them crying, scared.

Another two years passed and many things have changed about the foursome. Kage wore a white sleeveless vest with black training pants. On his back was a two-handed katana, with a black leather grip. Tigress wore a sleeveless ember colored silk shirt, with similar black training pants. Viper decided to keep two plum flowers on her head. While Slavik wore nothing, for he felt his spikes were enough to let people know who he was.

The four were known to be the best of all students. For no matter what got in the way, they would always prevail. But today was very special, for it was going to be the second anniversary of Tigress and Kage's relationship. Along with Viper and Slavik, each pair was going to do something special that night.

" So Kage what do you have planned for tonight?" Slavik smiled.

" Well, I plan to take the most beautiful Tiger in the world. To a very special place tonight." Kage declared, making Tigress smile and purr.

" Ooooo. And what might this place be?" Viper smiled, joining the conversation.

" Well it's a bit of a surprise" Kage replied

" Well I plan to take a certain snake to a special place as well" Slavik said, looking over to Viper.

" Like where?" Tigress asked, curiously.

" She'll eventually find out." Slavik smiled, making Viper blush.

" Well I guess me and Tigress better get ready." Viper said, giving Tigress the signal to follow her.

" Alright, we'll see you two tonight" Kage said, waving as the two girls left.

" Sooo...where are you taking Tigress?" Slavik asked, curious

" The Dragon's Sunset." Kage said, looking at Tigress as she walked away.

" Wait...thee ' Dragon's Sunset'?" Slavik asked, shocked " That place is really expensive."

" She deserves it after what I put her through."

" Kage, we go to battle to protect them. Plus we've been given military positions, when our training is done." Slavik reasoned.

" I know but... I feel like by accepting the position. I'm going to constantly scare Tigress, just by going to fight."

" Kage, she's gotten used to it, besides you are impossible to stop. You've improved more in two years then you know. You impressed the generals by taking down hundreds of soldiers in several hours. They offered you the position of Major, once your training is complete." Slavik smiled, nudging Kage's shoulder.

" Well, you did great as well, they offered you a position as a Captain." Kage smiled, nudging back.

" Yeah, so do plan to tell Tigress on your date?" Slavik asked, looking at Kage with curiosity.

" No, I don't want her to worry. I'll tell her tomorrow, during our training session. How about you? How will you tell Viper you accepted the position as Captain?" Kage asked, curious on Slavik's method.

" Viper's on to me, she somehow, can tell I'm keeping something from her." Slavik frowned " She wants to know what it is. But she hasn't asked yet, but I can feel she wants too."

" How about we tell them the news, together?" Kage purposed

" Ya, I think that would be best." Slavik agreed.

" Well, until then let's focus on tonight. Go show Viper how much she means to you." Kage smiled, shooing Slavik away.

" Thanks and tell me how Tigress reacts to her surprise, when you can." Slavik called back, as he slithered off to his room.

" Will do" Kage waved, as Slavik turned a corner.

Kage's smile soon disappeared, as he began to recall the meeting they had with the generals.

_* Flashback *_

_Kage and Slavik entered the main hall to see all generals and the emperor. The emperor smiled as the two arrived, more quickly then expected. As the two bowed to him, the emperor nodded back with a smile on his face._

" _Greetings Kage and Slavik, I hope your training today was productive." Ning smiled, easing the nervous looking boys._

" _Yes we have, your highness." Kage humbly announced._

" _Do you two know why, you were called before us?" Ning asked_

" _No, your highness, we do not" Slavik answered._

" _It has been brought to my attention, that you both have greatly impressed several generals. After the latest battle we have had to deal with, you two have went beyond our expectations. With the approval of the generals, we would like to make an offer for the both of you." Ning stated, while some generals nodded their heads._

_Both Slavik and Kage looked at each other, nervous what was coming. One of the generals, a rhino, stood and approached Kage._

" _I'm General Jun, and I have seen your talent and strength on the battlefield. I have to say, you are more capable then just becoming a master. That is why I'm willing to make a very rare and honorable offer. I ask you ,Kage, to become one of my fellow Major's in my division." _

_Kage eye's widened and was speechless, his mouth moved but no words came. That as a signal, another general, a rabbit, stood and approached Slavik._

" _I'm General Min, and your tactics and speed are incredible for one as large as yourself. I agree with many generals here ,that you too, are more capable then a master. That is why I ask you, Slavik, to be one of my fellow Captain's in my division."_

_Slavik, like Kage, was speechless. The two stood unable to process such offers given to them. Kage regaining some of his thoughts, looked at the General Jun. The rhino, smiled, easing his heart, which was pounding against his chest. No opportunity like this was regularly given, and Kage knew it. His mind clouded with pride, Kage accepted the offer. Slavik, seeing Kage accepting General Jun's offer, filled him with confidence. Which in turn made him accept General Min's offer as well._

_The General's and the emperor smiled, seeing the boy's accept their offers._

" _Since you both accepted the offers given to you. You will be immediately be registered as officers, once your training in the academy is complete." Ning announced._

" _Yes, and thank you, your majesty." Kage bowed._

" _We won't disappoint you." Slavik added, as the two walked out of the chamber._

_* End of Flashback *_

Kage shook his head, focusing on tonight. For tonight Kage wanted to show Tigress, what she meant to him. Taking off, he went to his room and began sorting, figuring out what to wear.

**With Tigress and Viper**

" Excited?" Viper asked, giggling

" You have no idea, I'm curious on where Kage is taking me." Tigress smiled.

" Well I bet it's going to be wonderful, he's head over heels for you."

" Oh and Slavik would tie himself into a pretzel, if it would please you." Tigress joked.

" Is that even possible?" Viper asked.

The two stopped and imagined the image of Slavik as a pretzel. The two burst out laughing on how silly Slavik would look. Walking to their rooms again, the two knew tonight was going to be special.

(a/n I know mentioning pretzels here is stupid, but it's my story. sue me. LOL.)

As Viper left, Tigress entered her room. Opening her closet, she grabbed the same dress she wore on their first date. Surprisingly, it still fit after two years, which gave Tigress confidence in her looks.

As she got out of her dress, she decided to take a relaxing bath. As she heated the water and filled the tub. Her thoughts began to wander randomly.

" _What will happen to us, when were done our training?" _Tigress thought, as she slipped into the tub.

The soothing heat, calmed her muscles. She breathed slowly as she floated up and down. Tigress wanted to get Kage something special, but Kage never gave any clues. Ever time she asked,he would say ' The only thing I need is you to keep loving me, and I will have everything I want'. It was corny but it still made Tigress feel like gold. For every time he said it, he would gently hug her and kiss her forehead. It was times like those she treasured the most and wished they would never end.

Just to see Kage smiled, made her feel like everything was going to be alright. Even when they argued, Kage would be fair and agree with her, if she proved her point enough. But even then, they would never stay mad for long. For it ended with the two making out and engaging in coitus. Tigress greatly enjoyed those moments as well. For no the matter the occasion, Kage would give Tigress another blissful night to remember, one filled with pleasure and love.

Tigress recalling those nights, ignited her lower region. Just the thought of him pleasing her alone, drove her crazy. Tigress rubbed herself, moaning Kage's name, yearning just to feel him again. Doing it herself though was never the same, because Kage was always the one to please her. The way he would do it, conveyed his love and his wanting to keep her forever.

Growing frustrated, not being able to reach satisfaction. Tigress got out of the tub and drained it. After drying herself, Tigress began brushing her pelt. As the brush slid across her fur, her mind imagined it as Kage's claw. Her skin shivered and crawled, now her mind clouded with the image of Kage.

" _God... What I am I becoming? A sex addict?" _Tigress thought, growing frustrated.

As Tigress finished brushing herself, she grabbed her money and headed to the city to find Kage's present. Wandering among the city citizens, Tigress lost track of stores filled with many things Kage could want. She stopped at a forge to see if Kage could use a new sword, but the smith was the exact one that gave Kage his current one. Walking out of the forge, she entered a antique store. Many of the antiques were expensive, which Tigress couldn't afford.

Walking of that store more frustrated, Tigress came upon a artistry store. Curious of what's inside, she entered. As she looked around she was fascinated, with the detail of the painting and drawings. All of them were extremely detailed, almost looking like they were alive. Various paintings, from poses to scenery, were displayed and many drew her interest.

" Can I help you?" a voice called, slightly starling Tigress.

" I'm just looking...you have great skill in these drawings and paintings." Tigress smiled, seeing a spider monkey come into view.

" Thank you very much" replied the monkey " Please take your time to browse my wares. If you have any inquires do not hesitate to ask."

Tigress bowed her head, appreciating the monkey's kindness. As she continued, to scan, she noticed the monkey sit on a stool. Drawing a bowl of fruit on the other side of the room. Sneaking up behind the monkey, she saw the flowing curves of the fruit come into place. Enticed to watch, she began to see the shape of the pears, along the plums and oranges.

Suddenly an idea came to her mind, that she was sure Kage would like. Walking behind the monkey, she drew his attention.

" Yes ma'am?" the monkey smiled

" Could you do a full portrait of me?" Tigress asked

" Of course, it will cost though"

" How much?"

" Two hundred gold for a full body portrait and coloring." the monkey stated

Tigress pulled out her money bag and handed over the exact amount.

" Well then let's get started" The monkey said, excited " Is there anything you would like. Such as a background?"

" No, it's for someone special to me." Tigress smiled.

" Ah...someone special huh? Well I have just the thing to go with this portrait" The monkey smiled, grabbing a pink Hydrangea flower.

The monkey carefully placed the flower in the crease of Tigress's left ear and her head. Then gently turning her head to face him. The monkey sat on his stool and gave Tigress instructions to alter her sitting position. After several minutes, the monkey told Tigress to freeze and hold her position for the next half an hour. The monkey looked at Tigress then began drawing, stopping only to look at Tigress.

Minutes passed, making Tigress excited to see the result of the painting. She began to slightly fidget, growing stiff from staying still for so long. After what seemed like an hour, the monkey sighed and smiled. Signaling Tigress to come over, Tigress joined the monkey to see the portrait. To Tigress it was amazing, the detail of her fur and her outfit made it impossible to tell if it was paint. She was speechless, for she could have not asked for more.

" I assume you like it" the monkey smirked, seeing Tigress not saying a word.

" It's beautiful" Tigress whispered.

" Well I'm glad you appreciate my work. Here's a tube to keep the painting safe" the monkey said, handing Tigress a green bamboo tube.

" Thank you so much" Tigress bowed as she headed for the door.

As she closed the door behind her, she held onto the tube tightly. Her excitement for tonight increased ten-fold for she wanted to see Kage's face when he will see the portrait.

" _Kage is going to love it, I know it" _ Tigress smiled, internally.

**With Kage**

" _I hope her gift will be ready when I go get it. " _Kage thought as he walked in many of the palaces corridors.

As Kage walked, he noticed he was being followed by someone. Looking back he didn't notice anyone, but he knew something was there. Turning around again, he walked, more cautiously. Then he heard a smug scoff, causing him to spin around, catching the stalker. It was Zhen, surprised Kage, heard him from so far away. Kage growled and walked away, sicken by just being near Zhen.

" What's wrong? to focused on your date tonight to face me?" Zhen called to Kage.

Kage kept walking ignoring Zhen, but stopped when Zhen jumped in front of him.

" Come on Kage you think I'll let you just walk away?" Zhen smirked

" That's exactly what I expect" Kage replied, monotonously.

" Well sorry to disappoint you but I have an issue with you."

" Oh and what did I do to you?" Kage asked, slightly confused

" You got an offer to be a Major in the empire militia." Zhen growled, growing more angry " That position should be mine, for I've worked harder then you can imagine. I've studied for nights on end and have trained for hours just to earn a slight compliment. How is it you impressed several generals and the emperor himself. While I only get a little praise from just a single general? What makes you so special?"

Kage pointed to his clamp-like bracelets and smiled.

" Because I have suffered pain, beyond your wildest dreams and survived. Also I train everyday, every minute of my life, so I can see my friends again. That is why you will never be able to reach to my level. So until you suffer like I have, you and I will never be equals."

With that, Kage pushed passed Zhen, leaving him to fume and shake with anger.

" _We'll see about that" _Zhen smirked, angrily.

As Kage made his way to his room, he felt proud to stand up to Zhen. His mind soon returned to his date with Tigress. The gift he got her, was sure to blow her mind. It was a special order he made a few days ago. Smiling he recalled the details, he wanted to be on Tigress's gift.

*_ Flashback *_

" _So what do you want to give this special someone?" asked the shopkeeper_

" _I want to give her a ceremonial fan, with an drawing of a tiger on the paper. Also on the wood, could you engrave gold letters that spell out 'Beautiful'?" Kage asked._

" _That will take a while, perhaps two days or more, for the paper and wood is really fragile."_

" _No problem, I just need it before nighttime in three days." _

" _Well, I guess that can work. But you better get here before sunset, we close then." the shopkeeper warned_

" _Not an issue" Kage smiled, handing over the money_

_* End of Flashback *_

As Kage prepared what he was going to wear, he heard a knock at the door. Answering it, he looked down to see Viper.

" Hey what are you doing here? Don't you have a date with Slavik?" Kage asked

" Yes, I was going to see Tigress but she's not in her room or the palace." Viper frowned, entering the room

" Okay, I'm guessing something is bothering you and it has something to do with Slavik, am I right?" Kage guessed, making Viper nod.

" I need to know...is Slavik seeing anyone else?"

" What! No... Why would you even think that?" Kage growled

" It's just he's been acting weird. He's hiding something important and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me." Viper growled back " I need to know, Kage, it's killing me."

Kage knew if he revealed to Viper what was bothering him. Slavik would strangle him, till he turned blue.

" I know what it is. But I can't tell you because it involves me as well." Kage said, confusing Viper.

" Why does it involve you?"

" You will find out tomorrow, just enjoy your date with Slavik tonight, okay?" Kage said, giving a reassuring smile.

" I guess I'm just overreacting" Viper said, making her way to the door.

" It's alright Viper, but never think he would cheat on you. Because then I would have to kill him." Kage smiled, making Viper chuckle.

" Tigress is really lucky to have you, you know that?" Viper said, turned to face Kage.

" More like, I'm lucky to have her." Kage sighed, smiling at the thought of Tigress.

Viper smiled, seeing Kage, thinking of how lucky Tigress was. Saying good-bye Viper slithered off to

prepare for her date with Slavik. As Kage turned back inside his room, he put on his ceremonial attire. Soon to make his way to the city and pick up Tigress's gift.

**With Slavik**

" _Thank you Kage for letting me used your idea for Viper's gift" _Slavik smiled, holding a ceremonial fan.

As Slavik further inspected the fan, the more he believed Viper would love it. Putting the fan on his bed ,he prepared his golden spike accessories. After struggling with the gold chain for several minutes, he heard a knock at his door. Slithering over and sliding the door open, Slavik eye's fell upon Viper. Viper had her plum blossom flowers on her head, with the addition of a thin gold chain connecting the two.

" Well you look absolutely gorgeous, Viper" Slavik smiled, rubbing his head against hers.

" Thank you" Viper whispered, kissing Slavik on the cheek.

" So where would you like to go tonight?" Slavik asked

" I don't know, we could check out the new sushi restaurant that opened a week ago." Viper said, smiling at the thought.

" Well then that's where we'll go tonight." Slavik smiled.

" Really?" Viper asked, slightly worried " They are really expensive, are you sure?"

" Anything for you" Slavik said, nodding his head.

" Thank you, Slavik" Viper smiled.

Taking notice to the fan on his bed, Viper slithered over and held it up. Looking at the engraving's she saw it spell out ' Wise and Kind '. Opening it the fan, she saw the paper was a light green, and was slightly translucent. Looking at the drawing, she saw two snakes, one was the exact color as her. The other was slightly larger and brownish gray, like Slavik. She saw that the two snakes were intertwined and formed a heart as their heads touched.

" Slavik?" Viper called out, not taking her eyes off the fan.

" Yes?" Slavik replied, adjusting his head gear.

" Is this for me?" Viper asked, turning around to show Slavik the fan.

Slavik froze as he saw Viper holding the fan. Slavik cursed at himself for leaving the gift out in the open.

"Umm. Yeah, I was going to give you it at the end of our date." Slavik, smiled nervously

Viper eye's returned to the fan and then back to Slavik. Gently putting the fan down, Viper flew over to Slavik and kissed him passionately. Slavik was caught off guard but soon returned the kiss, enveloping Viper in a tight hug.

" It's beautiful" Viper smiled, choking while tears ran down her face.

" Why are you crying?" Slavik asked, growing concerned

" Because you've been acting distant lately, being the idiot I am. I thought you were cheating on me." Viper lightly cried, seeing Slavik's face.

" You thought I was cheating on you?" Slavik whispered, completely shocked.

Viper nodded her head, afraid to speak. Slavik mouth slightly opened as if to say something, but nothing came. For seeing Viper cry and cower as she waited for his words, made him hold back. So instead of yelling in rage, he quietly approached Viper. Viper, closed her eyes and cried louder, thinking Slavik was going to yell and hit her. But instead of feeling the pain of a strike, she felt a smooth warmth. Opening her eyes, she saw Slavik rubbing his forehead against her's.

" Sla- " Viper choked, but was silenced by Slavik

" Ssssshhhhh...Don't speak." Slavik whispered, his eyes closed, with tears running down his face.

As Viper tried to grab the situation, she soon understood Slavik wasn't angry. For Slavik wrapped his body around her and tightened to hold her closer. Closing her eyes again, she hummed as she rubbed harder against Slavik. The two, embracing the other was just what they needed. The only sound was that of Slavik and Viper humming in content to be close to the other.

" I would never...ever think of another person like I do with you." Slavik whispered, breaking the silence.

Viper couldn't say anything, for she felt horrible. She hated herself for ever thinking Slavik would chest on her. For the gift Slavik was going to give her, destroyed her doubts and filled her with love. With Slavik giving her the perfect gift and forgiving her. Viper knew she had to find something to repay Slavik, but she cursed herself again, for she had nothing.

" So do you want to go eat?" Slavik smiled, nudging Viper.

" I'm not hungry, I just want you." Viper whispered, that's when an idea came into her mind.

" You already have me and always will." Slavik whispered

Viper opened her eyes and looked at Slavik. She knew at that moment, he was the one for her. Her doubts were drowned and her hesitation was gone. She knew exactly how she was going to show Slavik how much he now meant to her.

" What I meant to say is" Viper smiled, growing more confident " I...want...'you'"

Slavik raised an eyebrow, seeing Viper's attitude change suddenly. For Viper was slowly rubbing up against him and was giving him a look that was filled with lust. Slavik, right there, knew what she was thinking and was not prepared for it.

" Viper...*gulp*...are you sure? I mean we haven't even went out for our date." Slavik nervously smiled.

" I'm very sure, after all, you deserve a gift as well." Viper hissed, seductively

Slavik was in a bind, more tighter then he thought possible. On one side, he could stop Viper and like his original plan. Take her to dinner, only later, to get just a kiss good night. Or he could just forget the

original plan and just go straight for it.

**WARNING! LEMON APPROCHING FROM THE SOUTH!**

" Screw dinner, I'm hungry for you" Slavik smirked, pulling Viper's face closer to his.

" My my, aren't you becoming bold" Viper smiled, letting Slavik kiss her neck and go lower.

As Slavik continued kissing lower, Viper shivered at the contact. The two never having gotten so far in their relationship. Made this moment more precious then any to come. For this moment they would become one and open themselves to each other completely.

Slavik making his way down, Slavik reached Viper's womanhood. The very smell coming from Viper, pulled Slavik in closer. Then becoming more daring, Slavik licked, making Viper gasp. Slavik, liking how Viper reacted, continued to lick and soon, suck. Viper moaned and squirmed, as she felt Slavik's tongue send waves of pleasure thought her. As Slavik continued, he savored the taste, for it was sweet and tangy to him. Seeing he was pleasing Viper drove him to do even better. So to intensify what he was doing, Slavik inserted his tongue into Viper.

Viper gasped, as she felt her orgasm building up faster. Slavik quickening his pace, brought Viper over the edge. Viper lightly screamed as she came, letting her honey leak from her. Slavik licked up what he could, for it tasted like sweet success. Only soon did the taste of Viper drove him insane with lust. For his his member became visible and pulse wildly.

Viper regaining her breath, soon gasped to see Slavik's pulsing member. Just watching it pulse and twitch, scared her, but it also fill her with curious lust. Smiling, Viper repositioned herself and revealed her leaking sex to Slavik. Slavik slowly positioned himself outside of Viper and slowly pushed in. Viper moaned at the feeling of Slavik entering her. For his member felt like a red hot iron being inserted into her. But at the same time it felt amazing, for every time it pulsed. It would send a small wave of pleasure to her, making her lightly moan.

Slavik continued to push in, making Viper squirm and moan. Smiling, Slavik pulled out slowly and pushed back in. As Slavik thrust's became faster in and out, Viper moaned louder and louder. Soon enough, Slavik groaned as he was thrusting hard and deep. While Viper screamed as she came closer to her second orgasm.

" Oh god...I'm cumming.. I'M CUMMING!" Viper screamed, making Slavik thrust faster as he reached his limit.

" I'm cumming too" Slavik groaned.

The two stiffened,as they reached the peak of their orgasm. Viper screamed, as she felt Slavik fill her insides with his seed, for her it felt like hot gravy being pumped into her. Slavik groaned and pumped several more times, emptying his storage of semen. After the pleasure slowly left them, the two collapsed one on the other.

**LEMON IS OVER...UNTIL NEXT TIME! MWHAHAHAH!**

Viper turned her head to face Slavik, who was grinning and humming in satisfaction. As the two made eye contact the grin was replaced with a gentle smile. Still panting and exhausted, Slavik brought his head beside Viper's and gently nudged her.

" Well...*pant*...That was something huh?" Slavik smiled, making Viper giggle.

" It sure was...you were amazing." Viper whispered, still clearly exhausted.

" I guess we're staying in?" Slavik chuckled, making Viper laugh at the small joke.

" I guess so... besides, your all I need for my life to be complete." Viper hummed, as her eyes slowly closed.

Slavik hummed as Viper gently nuzzled against him, as she fell asleep. For Slavik feeling her close, gave him the greatest satisfaction in his life.

" _I'm the luckiest idiot in the world." _Slavik smiled, internally.

**Back with Kage**

Kage exited the store smiling, while holding a box with the fan inside.

" _Tigress is going to love this." _Kage thought to himself.

As he made his way back to the palace, he began to go over his plan for their date. Every detail, was checked and checked again to make sure nothing could ruin his date. Kage even included an escape route should anyone try and grab their attention. For Kage would not tolerate anything to ruin this one night.

After entering the palace and satisfied that his plan was perfect. Kage approached Tigress's room, his mind and heart were racing to see her and what she would be wearing. As he knocked, he heard fumbling around and the sound of something fall on the ground.

" Yes?" Tigress's called, from behind the door.

" It's Kage" Kage smiled, calling back.

The sound of more fumbling was heard, making Kage chuckling. The door slid open to see Tigress, wearing the same dress that she wore on their first date. Kage smiled widely, seeing it still fit, made Tigress look even more beautiful.

" So, are you ready?" Kage asked, growing slightly nervous.

" Yes, but before we go, I want to give you your gift." Tigress smiled, holding up the bamboo tube.

" Oh...wow...I was thinking of giving our gifts, to each other at the restaurant." Kage said, grabbing the bamboo tube.

" Is the box your holding my gift?" Tigress asked, seeing Kage holding a small box wrapped in red paper.

" Yup" Kage grinned, handing it to Tigress.

" Well...can we open them now?" Tigress asked, giving Kage a begging look.

" Oh...if those eyes were any more beautiful, my head would explode...fine" Kage smiled, giving in to Tigress's new tactic to make him let her do things her way.

Tigress grinned at getting Kage to agree to opening the gifts.

" Open yours first." Tigress said, pointing to the tube in his hand.

" Okay Okay...jeez" Kage smirked, opening one side of the tube and pulling out the parchment.

As he pulled out the parchment, he could tell it was a portrait of some sort. Unrolling the parchment, Kage eye's widened and his mouth dropped at what he was staring at. The portrait was detailed beyond what was possible. For he could see the detail of her fur, to the detail of her eyes. But what really caught his attention was the flower, placed between Tigress's ear. Kage knew its origin and what it represented, for it took his breath away.

" Tigress...this is...amazing." Kage said, still looking at the portrait in awe.

Tigress smiled, glad that Kage like the portrait of her. Looking at the small box in her hand, made her curious on what he got her.

" Are you going to open it? Or stare at it forever?" Kage smiled, seeing Tigress staring at her gift.

Tigress started to unwrap the paper, revealing a dark oak box. Lifting the lid, Tigress saw a ceremonial fan perched on two wooden stands. Picking the fan from the box, Tigress noticed gold letters spelling out 'Beautiful'. Looking up to Kage, she could see him nervous of her reaction. Smiling, she opened it to see the drawing of her meditating in a lotus stance. Her expression, even with her eyes closed, conveyed she was calm but happy.

" How did you get a drawing of me?" Tigress asked, surprised

" I kinda followed you to your favorite meditating spot" Kage explained nervously " When you sat down. I waited for you to close your eyes and then I drew you. It's not as accurate as this portrait, but it's the best I could do... So what do you think?"

" It's wonderful" Tigress whispered, filling Kage with pride.

" I guess we both, have a little something to remember the other." Kage said, looking back to the portrait.

" Like Yin and-"

" Yang" Kage smiled, completing Tigress's thought.

Tigress couldn't agree more, just looking at the fan gave her a sense of peace.

" So, shall we get going?" Kage asked, holding his hand out.

" Of course" Tigress replied, grabbing Kage's hand.

As the two exited the palace and made their way through the streets. People noticing them, humbly bowed, confusing Tigress and making Kage grow nervous.

" Why are people bowing at us?" Tigress whispered, confused as another person bowed.

" I don't have the slightest clue" Kage replied, growing more nervous.

" _Could rumors of my new position in the militia reached the city? If so, How?" _Kage thought.

Arriving at the restaurant and entering, Kage approached the front table. The boar currently positioned there, gasped and bowed as Kage approached him.

" Greetings, I'm honored to have you in my restaurant. Please, how may I be of service?" The boar smiled, while bowing to Kage.

" I have a reservation for myself and my date" Kage replied, then drawing the boar closer he whispered " Please do not bow to me, it will make my date suspicious."

" Oh.. my apologizes, I must have mistaken you for someone else." the boar said, winking as he walked away.

Kage growled, growing frustrated that a rumor regarding his offer from the generals was spreading.

" _Its got to be the reason, why people were bowing to us on the street. But still...who the hell spread the rumor?"_

Kage and Tigress were guided to a table fitted just for two. Kage pulled back Tigress's chair for her and as she sat down, he lightly pushed her towards the table. Taking his own seat, the two were given the menu and began to browse. Soon enough a goose came to take their order's.

" So, what will the two of you be having tonight?" the goose asked, humbly smiling.

" Hmmm... I'll have the smoked salmon with stirred rice" Tigress said, making her order.

" Excellent choice and you, sir?"

" I'll have the sweet and sour chicken with dumplings" Kage replied,

" Yes, yes your order's will be finished as soon as possible." the goose said, scurrying away.

" Well that was very kind" Tigress smiled.

" Yeah" Kage agreed

Tigress looked around and began to see people staring at them. Only to turn away, when she looked at them. Looking over to Kage, she saw he had a stern look, as if giving off a warning not to approach.

" Kage? Are you ok?" Tigress asked, growing worried

" Hmmm?" Kage said, realizing Tigress saw him staring at others. " yeah, I'm fine just people are staring at you and its making me a little protective of you."

" That's sweet" Tigress smiled " but you don't need to worry."

" I know, but still, your worth the effort to keep." Kage smirked, making Tigress burn with self-confidence.

As the two continued to joke around, the waiter returned with their food. The food soon, drew their attention from each other. Only to begin eating, with the occasional sharing of each others dishes. Continuing to eat, a small golden monkey approached their table, carrying a Guzheng. Setting it down, the monkey began to play a soft melody. Adding a more romantic aura to the restaurant, Tigress smiled at Kage knowing he set this up.

Kage looked over to Tigress and smiled, as she slightly swayed to the melody. Everything was going perfectly and just as he imagined it. The one thing he wanted to achieve was to see Tigress smile, but not just any smile. The smile, when Tigress is truly happy and nothing is there to ruin it. As the melody softly came to a stop, Kage pulled out several gold coins and gave it to the monkey.

" That's was beautiful, how did you manage to afford all this?" Tigress asked.

" Well, I saved some money and did a few extra chores." Kage smirked.

" Kage" Tigress said, growing serious " How much did you spend?"

" Enough"

" Kage...How much" Tigress growled.

" Two...thousand" Kage muttered, looking away from Tigress.

Tigress eye's widened and her mouth dropped, making it even more obvious of being it shock. She dropped her chopsticks and leaned back in her chair looking at Kage and then her food.

" Two...thousand" Tigress whispered, shocked Kage had so much.

" I'm guessing I spent to much" Kage smiled, nervously

Tigress continued to look at the food in front of her, shocked that their date would cost so much.

Then her thoughts went to how much her gift could have cost. Looking at Kage, Tigress saw Kage growing nervous and he should be. For she felt, he was spending to much just for her and made her feel like she couldn't repay him.

" Kage...How much did you spend for my gift?" Tigress asked, growing upset.

Kage gulped at the question, and right there Tigress could tell it was more expensive.

" I don't think you need to know, besides it's a gift. Your not suppose to know how much it cost." Kage gulped, trying his best to come up with a good excuse.

Nodding her head, Tigress pushed her chair back and began walking to the exit. Kage quickly followed, as she left the restaurant and made her way back to the palace.

" Tigress...Hey!...wait up!" Kage yelled, as Tigress angrily walked away.

Catching up to Tigress, Kage grabbed her wrist. Twisting around, Tigress slapped Kage, sending him stumbling back several feet. Grabbing his cheek, Kage looked at Tigress, shocked that she hit him.

" I didn't ask you to waste your money." Tigress growled " I wanted us to have a simple date, not a unnecessary dinner, that would cost as much as small home."

" I just wanted to show-"

" If you want to show me anything special, don't spend your money like it grows on trees." Tigress said, roughly poking Kage in the chest.

" Okay...Okay... I'm sorry...I'll take you back to the palace and we can do something simple." Kage replied, gently resting his hand on Tigress's shoulder.

Tigress nodded and stood, waiting as Kage went back to get back what money he could. Taking her hand carefully, Kage and Tigress made their way back to the palace. Tigress slowly calmed down, as they made their way back. For Kage, continued to slowly pull Tigress closer to him as they walked back. Rolling her eyes and then lightly scoffing, Tigress rested her head on Kage's shoulder.

" Why can't I stay angry at you?" Tigress muttered.

" Well..one, is that you and I both know your right...and second, I think is that when you truly love someone, forgiveness comes easily. Plus I think you let out your anger out, when you slapped me and scolded me." Kage explained, making Tigress sigh.

Entering the palace and making their way to Tigress's room. Kage stopped and let Tigress enter alone, so she could change. Inside the room, Tigress began having trouble with a tie at the back of her dress. Fumbling with it and having no success began to irritate her, making her growl.

" Kage?" Tigress called

" Yes?" Kage replied

" I need help, the dress is not coming off."

" Okay"

As Kage entered and closed the door, he walked over to Tigress. Pointing out the tie, Kage saw it was caught together with another one. Fumbling with it, Kage released the tie and turned around headed for the door.

" Kage, where are you going?" Tigress asked, seeing Kage looking at the ground.

" Giving you, your privacy." Kage muttered

" Kage, you've seen me naked."

" But I still feel it's best to give you some privacy. Plus, I'm kinda upset at myself for making you angry and ruining our night together. So I want to show that I care for, nothing but your happiness."

" Kage, I'm only upset, you spent so much. That doesn't mean I appreciate the effort you put into planning it. Besides, in my honest opinion it was wonderful. Just next time, let's do something together and make it special."

" At least, you can use the fan I got you to cool yourself off." Kage smiled, making Tigress giggle.

" Well yes, but that's not the point" Tigress smugly smiling, nudging Kage

" Okay, I get it... Don't spend a lot of money and let's just do something special."

" Good, and speaking of cooling off, it's gotten quite warm in here." Tigress smiled, chuckling Kage was completely oblivious.

" Warm? What are you talk-k-king a-a-bout." Kage stuttered, as he soon realized Tigress was wearing only her sash-like bra and undergarment.

" Also who said the night was ruined?" Tigress smirked, swaying her hips.

Kage was completely shocked at her forwardness and grew confused.

" Umm... Tigress, I thought you wanted to do something special together." Kage said, feeling his heart pump faster.

" Isn't enjoying each others company, not special?" Tigress playfully pouted, making Kage gulp.

" I'm not saying it's not special. It's just this is sort-"

Kage was cut off, by Tigress enveloping his lips in a kiss, full of passion. Kage, surprised again, soon returned with much vigor.

" _Man, one minute she's going to kill me, the next she wants me to make love to her." _Kage thought, as Tigress rubbed up against him.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Not being able to take it anymore, Kage lifted Tigress by the legs. Making her straddle him, as he was the only one standing and rub against his member. Tigress smirked as they kissed and began swaying her hips side to side, rubbing his growing erection. Kage growling in response, he quickly thrust upwards, rubbing her back and making Tigress gasp.

" Thought, I would let you have all the fun?" Kage smirked, playfully

" I'm just getting warmed up." Tigress smirked back, grinding harder against him.

" Ooo...touche, but realize I still have my clothes on." Kage growled, smirking smug.

" Not for long" Tigress smiled, ripping his vest off, revealing his lean, tight upper body.

" Hey, that was my favorite vest." Kage whined, seeing Tigress throw the torn fabric on the floor.

" You look better without it." Tigress purred, while teasingly playing with his fur between her fingers.

" Your turn" Kage smirked ripping Tigress's upper sash, making her gasp as her breasts slightly bounced.

Lifting Tigress higher, Kage began sucking on her hard nipples, sending chills down her spine. Tigress wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer. Savoring the pleasure, she was feeling and wanting more of it. Tigress could only moan and gasp as Kage held her up and mercilessly, suckle her breasts.

Kage walking over to the bed, and lowering themselves down. Tigress let go to land the soft surface of the bed, as Kage stripped his pants off. Taking off his his bracelets and carefully placing them on the ground, Kage joined Tigress on the bed. Kissing and feeling the other, the two began to purr as they felt their bodies heat up.

Kage pulled her undergarment off, slowly began teasing Tigress's entrance, making her moan louder. Tigress returned the favor by rubbing his erection, which pulsed and harden at her touch. Kage growled at her touch, but soon lowered himself to her moist entrance. Slowly licking her, Tigress moaned and bucked as he got quicker and more aggressive.

" Oh god.. I been wanting this all day." Tigress moaned, unaware she said it out loud.

" It only gets better, my goddess" Kage growled lustfully, startling Tigress as he inserted a finger and licked.

Tigress screamed, as Kage placed his entire mouth over her entrance and hummed. While pushing his tongue in and out, driving Tigress over the edge. Her juices leaked into Kage's mouth, which he soon sucked up to enjoy. As usual, Kage growled with lust as he glowed with pride of his success.

" No matter how many times I taste you, I just can't get enough." Kage smirked, seductively.

" * Pant *...well I think...* Pant *... it's my turn to show you, 'my skills'." Tigress smiled, pushing Kage over and grabbing his pulsing erection.

Kage smiled, as Tigress lowered her head to be head-to-head with his member. Tigress slowly, blew across the tip making Kage hiss and shiver.

" Oh that's evil." Kage smirked, glaring at Tigress as she giggled.

Tigress, slowly pumping her hand up and down, made Kage growl as pleasure gently built up. Licking and sucking the tip, Kage continued to squirm and moan. Making Tigress more confident to attempt to take it further. Lowering her head, she lick him at the base to the tip, making his member pulse powerfully. Then making her move, Tigress forced his member in her mouth and down her throat.

Taking as much as she could, she soon struggled to hold it any longer. Tigress pulled away and gasped for air and regaining her breath, she repeated the action. Kage couldn't breath or think, for the pleasure she was giving him was nothing he's ever experienced. It felt soft and warm, but was tight and had a slight vacuum feeling with it. Kage was shocked as she repeated this action, another time driving him over the edge.

" Tigress...Holy shit!" Kage groaned, as he came

With his member, far down her throat. Tigress could feel his member pulse, as he pumped and release his seed in her. Pulling away, Tigress gasping for air and coughed as he continued to cum. His seed flew, both in her mouth and on her face. Kage panting from his powerful orgasm, looked up to see Tigress wiping her face.

" Whoops" Kage panted, chuckling

Tigress joined, giggling as she wiped away what was left. Swallowing the rest in her mouth, Tigress lied down and panted regaining her breath. Kage smiled, as he quickly got up and lifted a surprised Tigress into their straddling position from earlier. Tigress wrapped her arms around him, as he aligned himself with her entrance. Then thrusting up, Kage completely filled Tigress, making her scream in shock from the immense wave of pleasure that followed.

" Oh...shit...* pant *...a little warning next time." Tigress tiredly, whined.

" Sorry, but you got me worked up." Kage smirked, beginning to slowly thrusting up and down.

Tigress gasped as pleasure shot through her with every thrust inwards. Her legs clamped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, sending even more pleasure throughout her entire body.

" * Pant *...Kage.. my god...what...are you doing to me?"

" Anything you want me to do." Kage groaned, while thrusting harder.

" Well then...DO IT HARDER!" Tigress screamed, reaching her peak.

Smiling, Kage thrust harder and deeper, making her scream in total bliss. The two lost in each others pleasure, soon reached there utmost high. Tigress screaming as she came, could feel Kage's member pulse as he too reached his limit. The feeling was immense and indescribable, for the two felt nothing yet everything about the other. Kage continued to pump into her, as he slowed down his thrust, growing exhausted.

Straining to hold Tigress up, he walked over to the bed and gently put her down. Then crawling over to her side, he kissed her forehead making her purr louder. The two lied still, heavily breathing from their short but immense sex session.

**END OF LEMON! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

" Kage?" Tigress whispered

" Hmmm?" Kage mumbled, growing tired

" I love you"

" I love you too" Kage smiled, kissing Tigress gently.

" I just want you to now that."

" I want you to know that too."

Tigress smiled, purring, as she soon fell asleep in Kage's arms. While Kage, seeming to be asleep, thought of tomorrow.

" _How could I be so stupid to accept that offer, I should of became a farmer."_

**Next day ( morning)**

Tigress squirmed as she slowly woke up, reaching out for Kage. Opening her eyes, she saw he was getting dressed and bent over placing his bracelets on. Smirking Tigress crawled over and reaching out, smacked Kage on the butt. Jumping up, Kage turned around, seeing Tigress giggle as she got out of bed.

" Well, good morning to you." Kage smirked, playfully smacking Tigress's butt as she walked away.

" A very good morning to you too." Tigress smiled, purring as she got dressed.

As they fully dressed and made their way to get breakfast. They met up with Viper and Slavik as usual, and walked together. Viper and Tigress whispered to each other, how their dates went. While Kage and Slavik looked at each other and smirked, signifying their dates ended very well. As Tigress and Viper continued to talk, Kage turned around seeing a duck waddling and calling to them.

" Madam Viper! Madam Tigress!." the duck quacked loudly, gaining her attention.

" Yes?" Tigress replied, stopping for the duck.

" I have a message for you two, from Master Shifu." the duck said, handing them a scroll.

" Thank you."

" He wishes you read it when you have the time." The duck informed the two.

Bowing their heads, the duck flew off. Looking at the scroll, Tigress and Viper could tell it was either urgent or was to be read soon.

" So what does Shifu want?" Slavik asked, curious a scroll was sent.

" We don't know" Tigress said, growing curious " How about you two go ahead without us. Well meet up on the training field."

" Oh...Okay, I guess we'll see you later then." Kage said, knowing this was serious and personal.

" Don't be late though, General Lin is not one to take absents lightly." Slavik smiled, clearly unaware of the situation.

As Kage and Slavik made their way to the dining hall. Kage looked back, his face giving off a show of concern. Tigress smiled, to show Kage everything was fine, but Kage wasn't convinced but returned the smile. As the two turned the corner, Tigress and Viper opened the scroll.

_To Tigress and Viper_

_I hope you two have improved your skills, and have listened attentively to your instructors. I left the city a few days earlier because of a few issues at the valley. There's no need to worry now for the issue has been solved._

_I will be returning tonight, so after the ceremony on becoming masters. We will be leaving tomorrow morning to return to the valley. I advise you two to pack up everything up as soon as possible._

_Signed, Master Shifu_

" Wait...oh my god... The ceremony is tonight!" Viper yelled.

" We're leaving." Tigress stated, making Viper stop from her panicking.

" Slavik and Kage don't know we'd be here for only four years." Viper added, making the situation much worse.

" How do we tell them?" Tigress whispered, shaking.

" We have to tell them today, before the ceremony." Viper replied " Perhaps during training?"

" Yeah, it's the only time we'll have left before the ceremony." Tigress agreed, nodding her head.

Rolling up the scroll, the two headed to their class. Upon arriving they met up with Kage and Slavik. Immediately the two noticed something was wrong, for they avoided their gaze.

" Hey, is everything alright?" Kage asked, grabbing Tigress shoulder's. While trying to look into her eye's.

" We need to talk." Tigress whispered, looking at the ground.

" Okay... well, let's go somewhere private." Kage said, pulling Tigress with him.

As the four walked away from their class, they settled behind one of the many pillars holding up the roof.

" Okay, What do you need to tell us? Slavik asked.

" We're leaving" Viper muttered

At that moment, the world froze to a point, not even sounds could be heard. Kage and Slavik eyes were blank and they stood frozen solid.

" Your leaving us?, as in breaking up with us?" Kage whispered, breaking the silence.

" NO!" Viper screamed, tears forming in her eyes as she shook.

" We aren't breaking up with you, it's just the message we received." Tigress explained " Master Shifu is taking us back to the valley of peace. We were here to only train for four years, then return home."

Kage and Slavik looked at each other, giving off they might as well say their secret too.

" Well then, I guess we might as well tell you two what happened with us." Slavik sighed, making Tigress and Viper confused.

" Wait, you two have been hiding something?" Tigress asked, pointing at the two

" Yes...remember yesterday during our date, people bowed to us in the street."

" Yeah, you said you didn't know why."

Kage looked over to Slavik and he continued the reason of the suspicious activity.

" You know how I've been acting distant. Viper, and I won't tell you why, only that Kage was involved."

" Yes.. I thought it was for something different."

Kage taking a step forward, he took a deep breath and looked at the ground.

" We had a meeting with the emperor and the generals" Kage started, startling the two girls " Slavik and I accepted an offer. In which, I will become a Major in the fifth division of the Jade army. While Slavik will become a Captain in the seventh division of the Jade army. So basically, we have been asked to become commanding officers for China."

Complete and utter silence, described the scene. As both duo's processed the problem they were facing.

" So in other words, not only will we be gone. You two, will be fighting and risking your lives for China." Viper whispered, pointing at them.

Kage nodded his head, confirming her assessment.

" So what happens now?" Slavik asked, drawing out the big question. " Are we still together?"

Kage slowly reached Tigress's hand, but she pulled away taking off in the other direction. Viper watched Tigress take off, then looking back at Slavik. She too, quickly slithered off following Tigress, leaving Kage and Slavik shocked.

" D-d-did that just happen?" Slavik stuttered, feeling like his heart was stabbed.

" No... no, there's got to be a reason she took off." Kage replied, not wanting to believe what he saw.

**With Tigress and Viper**

" Tigress! wait up!" Viper yelled, still chasing Tigress.

Keeping up with her, Viper began to grow irritated. Quickly, ending their cat and mouse chase, Viper jumped and tangled her legs making Tigress fall and slide to a halt. Tigress grabbed Viper and they began fighting as she struggled to free herself.

" Let go, Viper! It's over, we might as well forget about them!" Tigress growled, pulling at Viper

" So your giving up? Giving up on Kage even after all those years of him loving you . After all his done for you, you're going to drop him like trash?" Viper yelled back, making Tigress look at her. " Well I'm not...I love Slavik, regardless of what he does, no matter how far he may be. As long as he loves me and me alone, I'm happy for him and his achievements."

Tigress halted her struggling and looked at Viper shocked.

" Even if it mean never seeing him again?"

" Even if it means he goes to every battle and fights." Viper said, breathing heavily "As long as I know he loves me and me only, I will be satisfied. So the question is, even if you can't see him anymore. Will you still love him, like he loves you?"

Viper slowly untangled from Tigress's legs, seeing she wasn't going to run. Sitting up, Tigress's mind was clouded with doubt and sadness. For the thought of losing Kage, made her feel cold and empty. But her mind, soon filled with all the most precious moments they shared together.

(**a/n:** Listen to Oogway ascends from the KFP, while slowly reading from here. It fits really well, oh and I don't own the song)

" _You are absolutely beautiful, I have no idea how I got your attention" Kage whispered._

" _Your wish is my command, Princess." Kage smiled, over exaggerating his bow._

" _Like I said, I have all the energy in the world for you." Kage smiled, clearly tired._

"_Death will have to take me by force" Kage smiled, tears falling from his face._

"_I promise to come back to you." Kage whispered, as he let her go._

" _The best moment of my life, is when we kissed, because at that moment. I felt I could be loved and find a mate that would love me, for me being me."_

" _Tigress... I love you"_

The memories echoed, washing away all her doubts. Which made her understand, why Viper would still stay loyal to Slavik. Standing up again, Tigress smiled and hugged Viper. Viper, completely thrown off, soon returned the hug by wrapping around her waist.

" Thank you" Tigress whispered.

" That's what I'm here for." Viper smiled " Come on, we need to get ready for the ceremony."

Nodding her head, Tigress followed Viper back to the training field.

" _I'm such a idiot, if it weren't for Kage. I would probably grow up to be cold and heartless."_

(a/n: See what I did there.)

As the two got back to the training field, they saw Kage and Slavik were gone.

" Where are they?" Viper asked, looking around.

" You mean, Kage and Slavik?" said a female snow leopard, gaining their attention.

" How would you know?" Tigress growled, the female leopard growling back.

" Well, whatever you two said upset them a lot. Kage seemed like he was stabbed and Slavik was pissed. They left a few minutes ago, heading to the meditation hills outside the palace."

" Thanks" Viper said, quickly slithering passed the snow leopard.

" I don't know what he see's in you, but you hurt him greatly." the snow leopard muttered, while Tigress passed.

" I know" Tigress said, only so the snow leopard could hear.

(a/n: guess who the leopard is.)

**With Slavik and Kage**

Kage sat with his legs crossed, breathing in and out. While Slavik coiled around settling in his meditative stance. The two completely oblivious to everything and everyone, even themselves.

But soon their concentration was ruined, when thoughts of Tigress and Viper flooded their minds.

" What the fuck!" Slavik yelled, slithering around, throwing anything he could.

Kage merely sighed at Slavik's aggressive behavior, but he too, felt himself growing angry. Turning around he saw Slavik, wrapped his body around a tree. Beginning to slowly crush it with brute strength, the tree was around a foot in diameter. But even so, the tress slowly creaked and whined as it was crushed by Slavik's hulking body. The tree soon fell after Slavik, slithered away, still ranting.

" How the hell can things get any worse, huh?" Slavik grunted, crushing a small rock with his tail.

Kage merely nodded, agreeing with Slavik and approached a boulder. Rage soon boiled inside his mind , clouding his judgment. Taking off his bracelets, Kage threw them at the boulder and watched as they crashed. The boulder only with a few cracks, from the impact, stood still. Then jumping over forty feet, Kage did a front flip and brought his foot down on the boulder. The boulder, unlike with the weights, exploded outwards as Kage powerful kick smashed it into pieces.

Breathing heavily as his body shook with rage. Kage punched into, what was left with the boulder, leaving his fist in a foot deep hole. Drawing his fist, he saw his knuckles slightly bleeding. Lightly cursing, Kage held his hand with his other hand, put the blood still came. Then Kage had a thought back to when he was a child, when he was still a slave.

* _Flashback *_

" _Chao, I'm very curious of that child." a fellow alligator, pointing to Kage, who was bleeding. " Why does he bleed?"_

" _I make him bleed" Chao smirked " He's like a walking painting of pain...Wonderful in my opinion."_

" _Hahaha... you truly are ruthless, Chao, To forever wealth." his friend laughed, raising a goblet filled with wine._

" _To forever wealth" Chao repeated, raising his goblet._

_* End of Flashback * _

" _What's the point?" _Kage thought, his confidence and happiness gone. _" It's over... it's all over. I am an idiot to think she loved me."_

Turning around, he looked up to see Tigress and Viper heading to them. As the two slowly came to a stop, Slavik turned to face them as well. His face filled with rage, his body shook wanting to yell and rant at them. Kage's face however, showed no emotion and his eye's no longer glowed. For they looked lifeless, devoid of feeling and warmth. To Tigress he looked like a lifeless body that was only breathing.

" What do you two want?" Slavik growled, surprising the two at his tone.

" We came to apologize for running away, we're just taking in a lot of stress." Viper said, slithering closer to Slavik.

" Stress?...Stress? YOUR STRESSED? MORE LIKE SCARED!" Slavik yelled, making the two jump.

" Fine, I'm scared for you and for Kage, but so is Tigress." Viper said, standing her ground.

" I doubt it" Slavik hissed, beginning to yell " Look at him!...LOOK!... I've never seen him like this. He's like a fucking corpse, even as I speak to him, he doesn't respond. It's your fault, he's like this, he might not ever come out of it. He trusted both of you completely and you torn him to pieces just by running from him. By running away scared, like insects, it shows you don't care about us. You and your pathetic excuse for stress."

Tigress ignoring Slavik's rant, approached Kage. Kage merely stood looking at the ground, not acknowledging her presence.

" Kage?" Tigress muttered, making Slavik scoff at her attempt to get his attention.

" Good luck" Slavik sneered, slithering back to meditate.

" Come on, Tigress is here" Viper said, joining Tigress to get his attention.

Tigress nudged his shoulder, but Kage didn't budge or move.

" Kage, answer me...Kage...KAGE!" Tigress screamed, but Kage didn't even flinch.

" Like I said...a...fucking...corpse." Slavik scoffed, angering Tigress and Viper.

" Your not helping, Slavik" Viper hissed, making Slavik turn around.

" Oh really?" Slavik smirked, slithering to face her closely " You two did a pretty good job at breaking him beyond repair."

" At least we're trying to fix him." Viper growled, slithering closer to Slavik face.

Slavik merely scoffed in Viper's face and turned away.

" Look who's away running now." Viper called smugly, making Slavik freeze in position.

Turning his head, looking at Viper, his face portrayed pure rage. Turning back, Slavik slowly approached Viper and brought his face down to her's.

" I'll make you eat those word's" Slavik hissed

" You wouldn't dare" Viper gasped, shocking her and Tigress as he threatened her.

" Try me." Slavik smirked, shocking them further. " I still love you but after what you done to my brother, Kage. I will not stand to be insulted by the ones that broke him."

" Then why threaten me?" Viper whispered

" Cause the Viper I love, doesn't run from 'stress'." Slavik whispered, emphasizing the word stress.

Turning around again, Slavik slithered away, returned to his meditating spot. Viper and Tigress returned their attention to Kage, who still was not moving or talking.

" _Forgive me, Kage, but this has to be done." _Tigress thought, then speaking to Viper. " Viper, stand back."

" Why?" Viper asked, but soon understood, when Tigress looked at her, seriously. " Oh...okay."

Slithering back a few feet, and looking away. Tigress closed her eye's, as she pulled her fist back and punched Kage in the face. Not having his weights on, Kage flew several feet landing on his back.

Opening her eye's, Tigress looked to see Kage get up and look at her. His face no longer emotionless, had rage all over it. His eye's burned and his growl sounded like a death threat. His stance became rigid but powerful, as he took in mighty heaves to breathe.

" So, that's how it's going to be, huh Tigress?" Kage growled, rubbing where Tigress hit him.

" There's no other choice, I'm going to have to beat some sense into you." Tigress growled back, taking a low defense stance.

" I'm not wearing my bracelets, you really think you can fight me and win?"

" We'll soon find out...Shall we?"

Kage nodded and got into a familiar defense stance. The two stare the other down, with equally deadly stares. Kage slowly shuffled left, while tigress did the same but went right.

" I never thought I would get to witness the ' Claiming chain' ritual." Slavik said, slithering beside Viper.

" What's the ' Claiming chain' ritual?" Viper asked, surprised Slavik was so close to her.

" The ritual is when the female entices the male to fight her." Slavik explained, growing worried " It's an old tradition, known only for claiming a mate. Tigress has to pin Kage to the ground to prove her worth, while Kage can't hurt her. But if she gets close to pinning him, he can attack her...to a certain point."

" Then, that means she can get hurt." Viper gasped " Do you think Kage will actually hurt her?"

" The tradition follows this rule: If the female gets even the slightest grip or attempts to pin him, the male can attack her in any manner. Also she will only have thirty minutes to do so." Slavik explaining further " By the way Kage is growling, I won't be surprised if Tigress gets knocked out."

Viper turned to look at the two still circling each other, growling as they went. Then, jumping forward, Tigress flew towards Kage bearing her claws and slashing at Kage's legs. Kage jumping over twenty feet, doing a barrel roll and landing perfectly, faced Tigress as she slid to a stop. Growling, Tigress jumped towards Kage again, only to have him dodge by a hair breath. Again and again Kage dodged and hit Tigress away when she grabbed him.

Bruises formed around Tigress' arms and legs from the hits she took from Kage. For every time she grabbed him, he would swat her away as if a simple fly. Every strike Kage dealt, felt like a lash with a metal ball at the tip. For they were deadly quick but powerfully reinforced. Yet even after all the time she attacked him, he didn't seem tired, for breathing was slow but deep.

" Give up" Kage growled " I know your just playing with me."

" I'm not giving up, Kage" Tigress said, lunging forward yet again, only to fail.

" Your time's up, you lost"

" Nothing's over until we both give up on the other."

" I thought that's already been established, when you ran."

" You misunderstanding that action, Kage. I wasn't in my right mind."

" Prove it" Kage challenged.

Tigress walked up to Kage, her every step confident and slow. As she stood face to face to Kage, she could see he was growing stiff. Waiting to strike, should she bounce on him.

" Because you said only death will take you before you leave. Well now I'm making the same promise and will hold fast to it. Kage...I love you and I will die fighting to stand beside you forever. No matter what you do from now on, I will support you. Even if we may never see each other again, let alone speak. I will always and promise to stay loyal to you."

Kage stood, processing what Tigress promised looking for a trap. Then looking at the ground Kage relaxed, dropping his guard. Seeing Tigress not take that opening as a chance to pin him. He lifted his head again to look at Tigress.

Closing the remaining distance between them, Kage stood toe-to-toe with her. He could hear her breath and could tell she was scared for his answer. Looking into her eye's, he saw fear not deceit or trickery.

Kage growled, making Tigress flinch, yet she didn't move back. Bringing his fist up, Tigress still stood her ground and closed her eyes, waiting for him to punch her. But Kage froze, a part of him yelled at him to do it. But another screamed for him to stop, for he could ruin his life.

Struggling with himself, Kage closed his eyes, growling as he struggled to make a decision. Tears leaked from his eyes as his childhood flashed before him. But it all stopped, when Master Zade's voice echoed in his head.

" _You'll become worse then Chao, if you leave those you hold dear, Kage. Forgive them and forget their mistakes, or you will live a life more painful then slavery. You will live alone, which is a death more slower then any painful way to live."_

Kage lowering his fist, fell to his knees whimpering, as tears fell from his face. Cursing himself for what he almost did, he felt someone grab his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Tigress while tears fell from her face as well, as she smiled.

" I'll never leave you." Tigress whispered, pulling Kage into a hug.

Kage wrapped his arms around Tigress and squeezed tightly. The two cried, quietly to themselves, letting all doubt wash away and let hope refill their hearts. Looking into Kage's eyes, Tigress saw his former glow return, as a smile formed on his face.

" I'm sorry for hurting you." Kage muttered, looking down.

" I'm sorry too." Tigress replied, nuzzling against Kage.

" I love you." Kage smiled, looking at Tigress.

" I love you." Tigress smiled back.

The two then shared a tender soft kiss, making the two purr. As the two snakes smiled, Slavik looked over to Viper, then back to Kage and Tigress.

" You can hit me now" Slavik smirked

" What?" Viper asked, looking at Slavik.

" We agreed if I ever do something stupid or act like a douche. Then you are able to hit me with no hesitation." Slavik explained.

" Oh come here" Viper said, rolling her eyes.

The minute Slavik lowered his head to her level. She caught him in a passionate kiss, which he returned gladly. Pulling away, the two smiled.

" So I guess I'm-"

* Slap *

" Ooow...Okay, I guess I wasn't-"

* Slap *

" Okay!.. Now that was uncalled for, why'd you hit me twice?" Slavik growled, surprised by the second slap.

" The first one was for threatening me. The second time was for think you got off the hook, when we kissed."

Slavik opened his mouth but soon closed it and nodded his head.

" Now come on, we got a ceremony to attend." Viper smiled, making Kage, Tigress and Slavik smile as well.

**Back inside the palace ( Training field, mid-afternoon)**

" Welcome to the graduation 'Ceremony of Masters'." Emperor Ning, announced while everyone clapped. " Today we see familiar faces here, that will soon leave us to become future masters for the new generations. I'm proud to have personally train everyone single one of you, even if only for a day. I would like the following students to come forward."

Reading from a long list of scrolls, students filed to the front. Each one was given a necklace with the symbol of the empire engraved on small gem. Tigress and Viper walking up and received theirs. Soon heard cheers in the crowd, coming from Kage and Slavik.

" Woo hoo" Kage whooped, while Slavik yelled with him.

Tigress smiled, along with Viper while taking their positions among the new masters. Soon the emperor stopped reading from the list and the students gave off a huge applause. The emperor, raising his hand, the crowd soon silenced themselves.

" We have a special announcement to make, for two more have graduated." Ning smiled, making students whisper among themselves.

Slavik and Kage smiled, knowing what was coming.

" I ask that the graduates make their way back to the side."

As the new master's made their way to the side. General Jun and General Min stepped up beside the emperor.

" I call upon Kage and Slavik to come to the front." Ning yelled

Kage and Slavik making their way to the front, saw Tigress and Viper smile. Upon standing in front the crowd, the students mumbled, while emperor Ning spoke with authority.

" The reason these two have been called up separately is because not only have they not just become Masters. They have been given new titles, which I will hand over to General Jun to start."

Stepping forward, General pulled out a *white sleeveless cloak with the kanji for Major on the back. Along with it, he had a katana like Kage's but the handle was black seamless leather. The guard was fashioned as the yin and yang symbol and the sheath was white with a gold rope for latching to his clothes.

*(a/n: think of what the captains wear in bleach.)

" I, General Jun, hereby grant you, Kage, the position of Major in the fifth division of the Jade army." Jun announced, handing Kage the cloak and katana. " Draw your new blade, Major Kage."

Smiling, Kage quickly slipped into the cloak, which matched with current black attire. Then drawing the blade quickly, Kage heard it sing as he lifted it, so the blade pointed to the sky. The students stared in awe, for the blade seemed white, as it reflected light.

Kage, himself, was speechless for the blade was light and felt like an extension of his arm. Then, tying the sheath to his belt, Kage slowly returned the blade to its place.

Taking a step back with General Jun, General Min stepped forward to stand beside Slavik, holding a helmet made of a strange black material. Announcing so everyone could hear, he spoke.

" I, General Min, hereby grant you, Slavik, the position of Captain in the seventh division of the Jade army."

Slavik lowering his head, General placed the helmet on his head. The helmet had a white kanji for Captain placed in the middle of the helmet. Slavik smiled widely for the material was light, as if it was never there. Then as the two stepped back, the emperor retaking the students attention.

" Let us congratulate our new commanding officers for their memorable commitment to the Empire." Ning yelled.

The students yelled and cheered while running up to congratulate them. Kage and Slavik looked at each other, smiling at their accomplishment. Then looking over the crowd, they saw Tigress and Viper merely standing from the sidelines. The two smiled and clapped, while tears ran down their faces. Kage and Slavik pushed their way to them, making the students grow curious. As the two reached the other two, the crowd grew quiet wondering what was happening between them.

The four, oblivious to the crowd ,smiled, making it seem like everything was alright. Kage then approached Tigress, while Slavik approached Viper. The pairs shared a gentle kiss making the crowd of students gasp. But they doubled over cheering in celebration for the couples. Kage, taking Tigress's hand, ran pushing people out of the way. Leaving Slavik and Viper behind, who laughed.

Kage continuing to run with Tigress, he brought her to the cliff where they had their first date. Then grabbing her into a hug, Kage lifted her and spun her around. Tigress laughed as she was spun around but then she was set down to soon to lock lips with Kage. The two kissed, feeling like their first date, they could feel the fireworks. The two kissed passionately for what seemed forever. But was not enough for they knew they had little time left together.

Pulling away and gasping for air, Tigress and Kage purred. But Tigress started to cry, making Kage hold her, understanding why. Slowly swaying her side to side, Kage held her tightly, while tears formed in his eyes as well.

" It's ok...I'm still here." Kage whispered, choking.

" Not for long" Tigress cried lightly.

" Well, you have your dream to fulfill, remember? Kage said, bringing her head up to look in her eyes. " When you become the Dragon warrior and defeat Tai lung. I bet they'll let you have sometime off."

" Will you promise me to greet me when I arrive?" Tigress smiled, making a light joke.

" I'll make a huge banner on the wall and have fireworks fill the sky, even if its in the daytime." Kage smirked, making Tigress giggle.

" I bet you would"

" I'd do anything for you, my beautiful goddess" Kage whispered, kissing her forehead.

The two looked at the horizon and saw it was getting late.

"I have to get ready to leave for tomorrow." Tigress muttered, growing depressed.

" Stay with me tonight." Kage gently smiled.

Nodding her head, Kage began guiding her back. Upon walking through the streets, people bowed and cheered seeing Kage. Even entering the palace students, soldiers and several officers clapped as they passed. Entering Kage's room, Tigress slid under the blankets. Kage ,soon about to join her, heard a knock at the door. Tigress threw the blanket over her head to hide herself. Kage opening the door, saw a soldier, coming to attention as he saw Kage.

" Can I help you?" Kage asked, curious

" Sir, yes sir, you are asked by General Jun to arrive at the fifth division's barrack by tonight. To be shown around the facility and be given your new office." The soldier sternly announced, as if intimated by Kage.

" Inform General Jun, I'll be there shortly." Kage ordered, making the soldier take off.

Closing the door, Kage turn to see Tigress lifting the blanket off her.

" I...uh...I got to go." Kage frowned.

" Duty first, right?" Tigress smiled, sadly

" I promise to see you before you leave." Kage said, quickly kissing Tigress as he grabbed his katana and cloak. " I love you."

As Kage closed the door, Tigress flopped back on to his bed. She took a deep breath, inhaling to forever remember his scent. Soon enough, she fell asleep, wishing this day would never end.

**Next day**

Tigress groaned as she woke up and as usual she would reach out for Kage. But she opened her eyes to see he was still gone. Getting up, she went back to her room, grabbing her bags which were already packed and made her way to Viper's room.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted by Viper who looked slightly sad.

" Slavik left for duty?" Tigress asked, knowing the answer.

" Yes, he's being introduced to his new division." Viper replied, monotonously

" Same with Kage."

" Well we can't wait, Master Shifu gets here in an hour and we have to at the gate until then."

Tigress merely nodded her head, letting Viper take the lead on their way to the great gates. As the two slowly left the palace, they would look back, hoping Kage or Slavik would be running after them.

But to their disappointment there was no one coming. Seeing the greats and approaching them, they saw Master Shifu smiling. But the two beside him, shocked Tigress and Viper, for it was none other then Kage and Slavik in their new attire.

Kage stood with his hands behind his back, in his new military outfit with his new cloak and katana. While Slavik wore his new black helmet, with the addition with black armor that ran down his entire length.

"Greetings to you both, Master Tigress and Master Viper. " Kage and Slavik said in unison, while bowing their heads.

" Greetings, Major Kage" Tigress grinned, while bowing her head lightly.

" Greetings, Captain Slavik" Viper smiled, bowing her head like Tigress.

" I have to congratulate the four on your great achievements, especially you, Kage and Slavik I bet Master Zade would be proud of both of you." Shifu smiled, bowing his head deeply. Then turning around, he walked to the cart that would be taking them back.

Kage and Slavik bowed their heads as he walked away. Slavik and Viper shared a deep trance-like stare, as if conveying their feeling's. Viper turning away got onto the cart, her eye's shut tightly holding her tears back.

Kage then looked at Tigress, who began to walk away. But before she passed him, she was quickly pulled back in to a tight hug. Returning it, she smiled and breathed in deeply. Kage, then letting her go

smiled, while whispering in her ear.

" We'll be together again...I promise"

" I know...let's hope soon" Tigress smiled, walking away.

Tigress and Viper getting on the cart, looked back to see Kage and Slavik watch. As they slowly were taken away, the two stood watching until the cart was no longer visible.

" Well time to get back to work" Slavik chuckled, turning around leaving Kage.

" Yeah" Kage muttered to himself, turning around following Slavik.

" _We'll be together again...I promise"_

The promise echoed in Kage's mind, making him smile. Then taking off into a sprint he ran past Slavik towards the barracks.

" _I'll always keep my word... I will see her again...no matter what." _Kage smiled, entering the fifth division's barrack. Then, entering his office and sitting at his new desk, he pulled out his writing utensils. He began writing and so began his long count of days without Tigress.

_Personal log 1_

_Tigress as of fifteen minutes ago, has left the city to return home. Although I feel empty without her here, I also feel happy. She will be continuing her training to be the Dragon warrior and soon defeat Tai lung. When that day comes, I will prepare the greatest gift. I will throw a festival sized dinner, fireworks and to tie it all down. I will ask her what I should of asked a few days earlier... I'm going to ask her to marry me. With all that said, this ends my first personal log scroll, let's hope I don't have to write much more._

_Signed, Major Kage_

_**Awww...I hope you enjoyed this chapter like I enjoyed writing it out. Next chapter Kage and Tigress reunite, will Kage be happy to see her? How will Nami react to Tigress? What's in the iron scroll that the emperor gave Tigress? So many questions, but all will be answered in CHAPTER 7.**_

_**P.S: I have been thinking of making a sequel of this story. Tell me if I should...if not I'll just make an epilogue R&R PLZZZZZZ **_


	7. A reunion much needed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 7: A reunion much needed**

**Present day**

**Tigress: 36 years old**

**Viper: 36 years old**

**Kage: 38 years old**

**Slavik: 37 years old**

**Nami: 12 years old**

**With Kage and Nami**

" It sure is quiet, are you sure there's an emergency, Nami?" Kage asked

" Yes, its Fu and she's really sick and they need your help." Nami cried, pulling Kage by his arm. Hoping he wasn't growing suspicious.

" Okay...okay, you don't have to pull so hard" Kage said, clearly concerned " Where did they bring her?"

" The town hall" Nami replied, happy Kage fell for the trick.

" Alright that's see what happened" Kage smiled, letting his daughter guide her.

As the two made their way to the middle of the town. Kage looked around to see fresh prints, heading to the building, on the ground. But his attention was drawn to large prints, that he found suspicious.

" _Those can't be rhino prints, their to...wide...a panda?" _Kage thought, but shrugged dismissing the thought, having never seen a panda in years.

As the door's opened and creaked as they swung in, the town people popped up.

" SURPRISE!...HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGE!YAAAYYY!"

Kage jumped and he gasped, grabbing his chest. Completely caught off guard, but soon began to laugh.

" I think you scared my ancestors with that." Kage smiled, making the villagers chuckle.

" Happy birthday, father!" Nami cried happily, hugging Kage.

" Awwwwwwww" the crowd melted at the site, as Kage hugged Nami tightly.

Kage lifting his head, sniffed the air and smiled.

" Is that a birthday cake, I smell?" Kage laughed, but his mouth soon dropped, when the villagers moved to reveal the cake. " That's...huge!"

The villagers laughed again, but soon Slavik revealed himself making Kage smile even brighter.

" Uncle Slavik" Nami yelled, running up to him. " You made it... did you get my scroll?"

" _Slavik, is her uncle?" _Viper thought, smiling as Nami hugged Slavik.

" Yes, I did and might I say you scared me for a moment with it. But beside that when did you grow so tall?, your up to your father's chest." Slavik smiled, tickling Nami lightly.

" I'm just growing up" Nami smiled.

I see, did you know I got your father a present?" Slavik smiled

" Father, did you hear that? Slavik brought you something."

" I heard him, so where is my 'present'?" Kage smiled, growing excited.

" It's behind that curtain" Slavik pointing with his tail " But you have to guess what it is?"

" Why?"

" Because it'll be no fun, just giving it to you." Slavik chuckled " Now close your eyes."

Kage shook his head and followed Slavik's request. Closing his eye's, Slavik signaled to raise the curtain. As it slid up, everyone stared to mumble surprised but Nami gasped. Kage took all this into account and began thinking. But then he heard light footsteps, which unnerved him.

" Okay...guess what's in front of you...you only get one hint." Slavik smirked, slightly snickering.

" Hmm" Kage mumbled, taking a sniff. " Cinnamon... perfume...it's obviously a person."

" Keep going...would like a hint?" Slavik smiled, nudging Kage.

" Yeah...is the person female?" Kage asked, growing curious

Slavik remained silent and gulped, not know whether or not, to say yes. But that's all Kage needed, taking a deep shaking breath. He mumbled his guess, then shook his head.

" Tigress?" Kage muttered, Tigress being the only one to hear him.

" Your right" Tigress whispered, making Kage snap his eyes open and look at her.

The room was silent save for Viper who slithered beside Tigress.

" Hello Kage." The two smiled, save for Tigress who had tears in her eyes.

" What...Who...How did you get here?" Kage breathed, barely able to speak.

" Uh...Hello...Who else could guide them here." Slavik said, nudging Kage as he joined to stand beside Viper.

" Thanks to Slavik we found you, if not, we would probably still be in China." Shifu said, join the three.

Kage was speechless as Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Po joined to stand beside them.

" And who might these new faces be?" Kage smiled.

" These are my follow teammates" Tigress smiled, pointing to each one " This is Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Po."

" It's a pleasure to meet you four." Kage smiled, but noticed Po lightly giggle and bounce lightly. " May I ask why Po is bouncing and giggling."

" I've always dreamed of meeting you." Po grinned, giggling like a schoolgirl.

" Haha...well I always dreamed of seeing Tigress again. So I guess both our dreams have come true today." Kage said, grabbing Tigress's hand.

Tigress blushed, knowing her teammates were right behind her. Kage noticed this and taking it a step further, pull her into a kiss. The crowd whooped for the bold move, while Tigress's team eye's shot open and mouths dropped. Tigress, instead of fighting it or ending it, embraced it and returned the kiss.

" Ewww" Nami whined, making sounds as if throwing up.

The two split and shared a little laugh at Nami making the noises.

" Now that I received the greatest gift in the universe. How about we start this party?" Kage yelled, making the building shake with cheering.

Kage guided Tigress to a seat right beside him, while Nami took the seat on the other side. Viper and Slavik took seats, as well as the rest of the furious five. Food was soon brought out, and people began digging in. Talking and laughing is all you could hear, but not for Kage and Tigress. For the entire time the two, held each others hand and looking into each others eyes. Well that was, until Tigress's stomach rumbled making Kage laugh.

" Hungry?" Kage chuckled

" You could say so" Tigress blushed,

" Eat, you'll need your energy for later, my goddess" Kage smiled, looking at her with a hint of seduction.

Tigress gasped and blushed, that Kage would think of such a thing. But her face grew a smile, for she believed this might be the only chance they had. Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she saw it was Nami.

" Yes? What can I do for you, Nami" Tigress asked, gently

" Can I speak with you in private?" Nami asked, with a slightly nervous expression.

Tigress looked over to Kage, who merely nodded.

" Of course" Tigress smiled, following Nami outside.

As the two exited the building, Nami walked several feet before turning around. The expression on her face was blank but had a slight tint of red. Tigress could tell she was either nervous or scared of something.

" What's wrong, Nami?" Tigress asked, growing concerned

" I just want to thank you for coming." Nami muttered, averting her gaze.

" But that's not it, isn't it?" Tigress said, reading Nami's expression. " What's 'truly' bothering you?"

" I want...I never had a mother...when dad adopted me. I was happy and felt wanted, but I never had a mother." Nami choked, tears forming in her eyes.

Tigress eye's widened slightly, knowing why the girl was crying. Tigress has handled many difficult situations but has barely dealt with children. This made her grow uncomfortable, not being able to know what to do or say.

" _She wants a mother to love her...something I wanted as well, when I was young." _Tigress thought, tears flowing to her eyes.

Tigress slowly approached Nami, who started to cry, and got on her knees. Nami looked up and saw Tigress crying like her. Tigress pulled Nami into a tight hug, Nami returned it, as she cried.

" I never had a mother either" Tigress whispered " I know what it feel's like not having one."

" You do?" Nami asked, mumbling and wiping her tears, as the Tigress looked at her.

" Yes...you want to feel the affection a mother would give to her child." Tigress whispered, letting her own feelings go free. "Something your father can't do, because...well...he just can't."

" Well...since you and dad are together...Does that mean you can be, my mom?"

Tigress was speechless, for she never thought of having children, let alone adopting. But as she looked back in her past, and back at Nami. She saw herself and the pain to not have a mother, let alone an actual family. Placing her hand on Nami shoulder, Nami looked up to see Tigress smiling.

" I would be honored to have you as my daughter." Tigress smiling, gently

Nami tackled Tigress, happily crying into her chest.

" I missed you, mommy." Nami cried, making Tigress cry, while holding her tightly.

" Sssssshhhhh... I'm here...I'm here" Tigress hushed, rocking Nami back and forth.

Several minutes before calming down and looked up to Tigress smiling. The feeling Tigress got, was unlike anything she felt. A deep sense of pride and joy could be felt, just by seeing Nami smile.

" _Is this what it feels like to be a mother?" _Tigress thought, as the feeling grew warmer inside.

" All better?" Tigress smiled, wiping the rest of Nami's tears.

" Yes, mother" Nami grinned.

" Good, now let's make your father have the best day of his life."

" Together" Nami added, making Tigress smile.

" Together" Tigress repeated.

As the two walked back to enter the building. Tigress slowly stopped and turned around, looking down the empty road. Something deep in her head was screaming that there was danger near, Nami noticed Tigress stop and returned to her side.

" Mother? Are you ok?" Nami asked, growing concerned at the look on Tigress's face.

" Hmm?" Tigress looked down to see Nami, looking worried " I'm not sure, something isn't right."

" I'll go tell, father" Nami said, running for the door.

But before she could reach the hall, a shadow smashed down in front of her. Nami screamed, making Tigress turn around to see Nami, now being held by a hulking wolf.

" Mommy!" Nami cried, struggling against the wolf's grip.

" Let my daughter go, you bastard" Tigress hissed, bearing her claws.

" Sorry, but I have a job to kill Kage, thanks to you and your group. I found where he lives and with this..." Holding a knife to Nami neck. " It'll make it all the more easier."

" I swear you'll be dead before you can step foot on China's soil with her." Tigress growled, letting loose a loud hiss.

" You'll have to catch me first" the wolf smirked, jumping over Tigress and running at a alarming rate.

" MOMMY! HELP ME!" Nami yelled, but the wolf disappeared as it took another mighty leap.

Running back inside the town hall, Tigress kick the door in, startling everyone into silence.

" THEY TOOK HER!" Tigress screamed.

Immediately, Kage stood up and jumped for the door and ran out of the building.

" Nami...Nami!...NAMI!" Kage yelled, frantically looking around. Then turning around he screamed at Tigress " WHERE IS SHE?"

" The wolf is heading back to China...Kage, I'm sorry." Tigress cried, completely under shock.

Kage growled, then knelled down and pulled his pants up to reveal new clamp-like bracelets. The bracelets, no longer were just around his ankles but went up his entire calf and were two inches thick. As the bracelets fell, the entire ground shook and cracks formed around them, as they sank into the ground.

" Kage...bring our daughter back."

Kage looked back to Tigress , then looking forward, he roared. Crouching down, Kage disappeared, as he pushed with enough force, craters form around where he was standing. As Kage disappeared, people ran out of the building wondering what was happening.

" Tigress, Where's Kage and Nami?" Viper asked, looking around, seeing villagers run for their weapons in their homes.

" An assassin...took Nami as bait...to lure Kage back to China." Tigress explained, heavily crying while falling to her knees.

Everyone near her gasped, but it was replaced with anger and screaming. Looking up Tigress saw the villagers, grabbing swords and axes and running out the village.

" Are they...going to help him?" Po asked, surprised they fortified so quickly.

" It seems Kage has earned their utmost trust." Shifu said, equally surprised.

But the screaming of the villagers stopped, making Tigress and everyone look to the group that almost left the village. The villagers, forming an aisle way, revealing Kage holding an unconscious Nami. The villagers, didn't cheer let alone approach Kage, making Tigress nervous.

" Impossible...He...he saved her that quickly?" Mantis gasped, as he stopped in front of Tigress.

" I'm not called the 'God of lighting' for nothing." Kage growled, as he approached the group, making Mantis cower back.

" Kage...I'm so-"

" It's not your fault...Nami is not hurt, she's just was scared enough to faint." Kage said, letting Tigress take Nami from his blood soaked arms. " Besides, you gave her something she wanted."

" What?" Tigress asked, making Kage smile.

" Nami's always wanted a mother." Kage smiled, gently

" What?" Everyone gasped in unison.

Tigress not paying attention to her team, held Nami closer and kissed her forehead. Nami groaned and wrapped an arm around Tigress's neck.

" Mommy" Nami mumbled, making Tigress cry, smiling.

" I'm here...It's alright, mommy's here." Tigress whispered.

" Come, let's get her inside." Kage said, guiding Tigress by the shoulders.

As a cot was lied out for Nami, the villagers gathered the food and place them in containers for later. Then one by one the villagers would leave, giving Kage their concern for Nami. Po, Shifu, Slavik and the rest of the five, watched as Tigress and Kage sat by Nami's side, watching her breathe.

" Wow...Tigress adopted Nami as her daughter." Po said, not believing it.

" Who would of thought...Tigress...a mother." Mantis nodded

" Well I'm proud of her." Viper smiled, looking up to Slavik.

" She should be, adopting is a big decision. It's not something that you just expect to work out easily." Slavik smiled, looking down to Viper and planting a light kiss.

" Speaking of children, when did you become her uncle?" Viper asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Kage is my brother, like him I never met my parents. So I happily accepted Nami as my niece, I mean come on who could resist such an honor?" Slavik said, slightly disappointed that people would doubt him.

" I'm sorry for asking, I should have known better." Viper whispered, nuzzling against Slavik.

" I am fine, Viper, as a matter of fact I think I'm better off as I am now." Slavik smiled, nuzzling back.

The two hummed in content, until Shifu coughed. Slavik smirked and instead of stopping, he kissed Viper rather aggressively, making Viper blush. Shifu groaned, while Slavik hissed in laughter, but soon received a whip to the head by Viper. That's when the group chuckled, knowing Slavik was three times Viper's size. Yet, a whip to the head from her, silenced him without an argument.

" Kage?" Tigress whispered, gaining Kage's attention

" Yes?" Kage replied, looking up

" I'm really sor-"

" Tigress, she's fine and after what you did, how can I be angry?" Kage smiled

" I placed Na-... I mean our daughter in danger. How can I be a good mother, if I can't even protect my child?"

" As a matter of fact, your more capable to be a better mother then you think."

" How? I never had a mother to teach me anything." Tigress asked, surprised at Kage's optimism.

" It's 'because' you never had a mother... that will make you a even better mother." Kage explained, pointing at her " You will know what Nami expects from a mother, something that can't be taught or shadowed or even explained. It's because of that very reason, you will give something to Nami you, unfortunately, never had. With that, you will not only make Nami happy. You will give her something that every child wants from a mother...the feeling of being loved."

As Kage finished explaining, Nami groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Kage and Tigress leaned in to look into her eyes.

" Mom...Dad" Nami mumbled

" We're here,sweetheart" Kage grinned

Nami getting up slowly, reached out to Tigress and hugged her. Kage smiled, while Tigress hugged Nami back.

" _Not even an hour passed, and Nami chooses to hug her instead of me." _Kage hummed in thought _" Tigress...you have no idea, how good of a mother you'll be."_

Seeing Nami was awake the rest of the group, joined the three.

" So Kage, how did you get Nami back so quickly?" Monkey asked, making everyone look at him.

" Yeah, plus why are your hands covered in blood?" Crane added

" Nami, plug your ears" Kage ordered, looking down

As Nami put her fingers to her ears, she closed her eyes as well.

" Because, the minute I saw Nami being held captive. I killed the wolf, plain and simple." Kage stated

" That's impossible, even if you dealt a deep wound. it wouldn't be enough for a wolf of that size." Tigress.

" I didn't give the wolf time to even react," Kage added

" Then how?" Shifu asked

"* sigh *... The minute he turned his ugly head... I cut it off, with my claws." Kage growled

Everyone gasped, except Slavik, who shook his head.

" Man, that wolf is lucky." Slavik sighed, while shrugging

" How in anyway, would getting your head cut off be counted as lucky?" Viper asked, shocked Slavik took this so easily.

" Kage, could of tortured the wolf until he died. He did it with the last assassin that tried to use Nami as bait." Slavik explained " It really sucked to be him, because Kage caught him before he could even put his plan into action."

Everyone looked at Kage, who merely shrugged.

" Anyone that tries to hurt my family is my enemy." Kage frowned, not caring what they thought.

Everyone nodded, knowing they would react the same way. Should they have been in the same situation.

Sooooo...Kage, by any chance you think you have enough room for everyone?" Slavik asked, changing the subject.

" Not at my place, bring everyone to your house, Nami will stay there as well." Kage replied " But Tigress will stay with me...I believe she owes me something."

" Kage I don't think-"

Tigress stopped in mid-sentence to see Kage holding the iron scroll that the emperor gave her.

" I believe you owe me an explanation for having this." Kage frowned, shaking the scroll.

" How did you-"

" You honestly think, I wouldn't know the empire has something to do with you being here."

The room grew silent, as Kage held the scroll.

" Slavik" Kage called strictly, giving him the signal to leave.

" Okay everyone, if you will please follow me." Slavik smiled nervously, ushering everyone out of the town hall.

As the door closed, Tigress grew nervous as she turned around to see Kage. Kage, keeping his expression hard and strict for a few seconds, soon changed to relief as he smiled.

" Woooo I thought they would never leave." Kage smiled, making Tigress grow confused.

" Wait a minute...I thought...they...you...what is going on?" Tigress said, growing more confused.

" Well, I will have you know, that whatever is in this scroll, can wait." Kage smiled, seductively

" Kage...as much as I would love to...I really think-"

Before Tigress finished, Kage locked lips with her. Tigress melted at the warmth of having Kage again. Pulling apart, Tigress purred and nuzzled against Kage's forehead.

" Wait till you see the house." Kage smiled, making Tigress look up to him.

Tigress's mind flooded with guilt, should she neglect her duty to the emperor. But then again, she knew if Kage returned to China, he could be killed and that would be it. Leaving her and Nami alone, which Tigress feared more then anything. Having to lose Kage and have Nami lose her father was unacceptable.

" _This might be the only time left we have together...if so, I'm going to care for Nami and do what I can for her." _Tigress thought.

" Well...I can't believe I'm saying this but we better hurry then." Tigress smiled, making Kage purr and kiss her gently.

Guiding her outside, Kage scooped Tigress bridal style and smirked.

" Kage...are you doing what you did on our first date?" Tigress asked, seeing he wasn't wearing his weights.

Kage merely smirked wider and took off, making Tigress gasp as Kage leaped over houses and building. Then running off, Kage sped across many fields. Amazingly, Tigress marveled as the world seemed to merely fly by gently. It was ,unfortunately, short lived for Kage stopped and placed Tigress down. Then turning around, Tigress gasped at the sight of a large rice field. For the field spread for miles, and amongst the fields was the house in Slavik portrait.

" Welcome home" Kage smiled

But before Tigress could say anything. Kage picked her up again, and with a mighty leap. Kage literally flew over the field and landed a mere few feet from the porch of the house. Tigress stared in awe of the design of the house and the sheer size.

" You live here?" Tigress asked, staring at the large house.

" Yes, I built it and if we got back together again. It has over five rooms for our children."

" Children?"

" Yes, I want to have a family, a big one."

" Kage, how many do want us to have?" Tigress smiled, nervously.

" Hmmmm. How about...six?"

" Six?" Tigress gasped, her mouth dropping. " Kage, I can only have so many at the same time."

*(a/n: Tigers can have 3-4 cubs at once and it takes 16 weeks till birth of the cubs. I will be using Tiger reproduction facts, not human reproduction facts.)

" Well then, we be better get started" Kage purred, nudging Tigress forward.

As Kage unlocked the door and opened it. He beckoned Tigress in, but as she took her first steps, she marveled at the interior, the floor was a deep brown wood. Which didn't creak or whine when stepped on. Rugs with incredible designs, were places about the house giving a warmer feeling. Kage guiding Tigress upstairs, she was amazed by the size and height of each floor. For what seemed to be a one and half floor house was really two stories.

As Kage and Tigress passed multiple doors, she could see empty bedrooms. Along with those rooms was a large door at the end of the hall. Kage stopped and turned around smirking to see Tigress growing curious. As he slid the door open, Tigress was amazed by the size of the room. For the ceiling went to the roof, giving a slight triangular look. The walls painted a deep blue, giving a calm feeling as you entered. At the opposite end of the room was a bed, so large you could fit four people and still have room.

" Kage, this house is wonderful." Tigress smiled, looking around as she made her way into the bedroom. " You built this house for us, didn't you?"

" I never gave up hope of meeting you again." Kage replied, while going behind Tigress and wrapping his arms around her.

" Kage-"

" Ssshhhhh, let every worry you have melt away, for our time is now." Kage whispered, massaging Tigress shoulders.

**WARNING! LEMON FOR THE HAPPY COUPLE!**

Tigress closed her eyes and purred, as her stress melted as Kage massaged her neck. Guiding Tigress to the bed, Kage continued massage her but proceeded lower. Placing light kisses and bites on her neck, made her hiss with anticipation. As Kage stopped, Tigress turned around to lock lips with him. The two kissed slowly but it soon grew to a festive hunger for the other. Conveying their feeling while kissing, the two began stripping the other.

Kage removed his and pants while Tigress only had time for her shirt and sash bra. Kage helping her out of her pants, growled impatiently for they stuck. Smiling lustfully, Kage tore the fabric, from her legs startling Tigress. But she wouldn't want it any other way, for she smiled and purred. Engaging again, Kage slowly began massaging her breasts, making her purr loudly. Lowering his head he suckled on the nipple, making Tigress gasp lightly. While massaging one and sucking the other, sent light waves of bliss through Tigress.

Moaning, Tigress reached down and grabbed Kage's member. Tigress's eyes shot open for it felt huge and pulsed powerfully. Rubbing up and down, Kage growled lustfully and pulled away. Lowering his head, Kage pulled her undergarment to show her womanhood. A slight film of juices coated her folds, which incited Kage immediately to lick. Tigress shivered and her hips bucked, for it's been years since she received such pleasure. Moaning and grabbing onto the bed sheets, Kage sped up and inserted one finger.

Tigress let loose an inaudible gasp, as she already reached her first orgasm. As her juices leaked from her sex, Kage happily purred while sucking it up. Humming at the taste, Kage looked up to see Tigress panting while smiling.

" I'm surprised you came so quickly." Kage purred.

" Your the only one that can give me pleasure." Tigress smiled.

" Well, it will only get better, my love" Kage purred, while taking off his loincloth.

As he tossed it aside, Tigress gaped at the size. For Kage stood with his nine inched sex, madly pulsing.

" You have the same face, when you first saw this" Kage chuckled.

" It's been so long, since then" Tigress nervously smiled, getting into the doggy postion.

Kage merely smirked, as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly pushing in, Tigress gasped and panted, as she felt her insides stretch. As Kage continued to push, Tigress couldn't think for her mind completely shut down. For pleasure shot through her quickly, every time his member pulsed. Reaching the utmost end, Kage pulled out, only to push in again. Tigress panted and tightly held the bed sheets, for she felt nothing but bliss shoot through her over and over again.

" Kage...more...faster" Tigress panted, her mind devoid of reason.

" As you wish" Kage smirked, pushing deeper

Tigress screamed at the deep and fast push, only to continue as Kage sped up.

" KAGE!...I'M CUMMING!"

But Kage didn't respond, for he bit down on the back of her neck holding her in place. Pumping in a final time, Kage released his seed as Tigress came. As the two stiffened from their orgasms, Tigress screamed as her eye's shot open. After what seemed hours of staying still, the two collapsed on the bed panting and twitching.

**END OF LEMON! DUH!**

Kage pulled Tigress close to her and kissed her forehead. Tigress softly purred at feeling Kage's warmth so close and being one with him again. As the two were about to fall into a deep sleep, a loud knocking came to the door. Kage and Tigress sat up quickly and looked at each other, but it got worse as they heard a familiar voice.

" Father? Mother? Are you home?" called Nami

" Oh shit... get dressed...hurry" Kage whispered, jumping for his clothes.

Tigress and Kage immediately clothed themselves, as they heard the front door being unlocked. Making their way downstairs, Nami ran up to the two and hugged them.

" Everyone saw you weren't at the town hall anymore, so they went searching for you. I thought you might be showing mother the house, and I guess I was right." Nami smiled, completely unaware what took place.

" Well then, how about we head back and bring everyone here?" Tigress smiled, kneeling down to Nami's height.

" How about I just tell Slavik to bring them here?" Kage including himself into the conversation.

" Why Daddy?" Nami asked, slightly confused, making Tigress turn to face Kage as well.

" I think it's best" Kage smiled, walking to Tigress as she stood. Kage, placing his head near her head he whispered " Living room, third shelf, there's a sword behind the books. Keep Nami there, just encase should anyone knock. I have a key, so make sure to lock the door."

Then opening the door and closing it behind him. Tigress locked it and brought Nami to the large living room. As the two sat down, Tigress kept a watchful eye out the window. While Nami picked out a book and began reading.

" What are reading, Nami?" Tigress asked, curious of Nami being so quiet.

" I'm studying anatomy." Nami replied, not looking up from the book.

" Anatomy? Do you even understand the basic of the body?" Tigress asked, surprised she would study such a subject.

" I understand nerves, muscles, tissues, and how reproduction takes place." Nami explained, shocking Tigress.

" Your father let's you read that?"

" Father also taught me chemistry, mathematics, and cultures he knows about."

" Why would he teach you all that?"

" I like when father teaches me things I want to know about."

" Isn't there a school in the village?"

" Nope, children are taught by their parents."

" Is it a tradition in this village?"

" Tradition?...I guess. Bakers teach their kids to be bakers. Swordsmen teach their kids to be swordsmen." Nami explained, slightly hesitant.

" What are you being taught to become?" Tigress asked growing worried, she would say a soldier.

" Well, what are you?" Nami asked, throwing Tigress off.

" I'm a master in the arts of Kung fu." Tigress replied

" I guess that's what I'm going to be when I grow up."

" But your father's a farmer, isn't he?"

" Girls are taught to be like their mothers, while boys are taught to be like their fathers. Now that your here, I can study to be a Kung fu master." Nami smiled

" You can't study to be a master in Kung fu. You have to train your body and mind."

" Oh...Can we train then?" Nami asked, putting her book down and running to Tigress.

" I'm not sure..." Tigress said, skeptical of teaching her Kung fu.

" Please...Please please please please" Nami begged, tugging on Tigress's pants.

" It's really difficult and you will get hurt, are you really sure?"

" I have a lot of energy and father says I'm very committed and that I can take on anything.." Nami smiled, making Tigress chuckle.

" Alright then, well I hope you can keep up. For I will not tolerate a weak student." Tigress smiled, making Nami jump happily.

" Yaaaayy, I get to become a Kung fu master. What are you doing first, mother?" Nami asked

" Not mother... When we train, you will call me master, understood?" Tigress said, taking a strict standing pose.

" Yes, Master" Nami replied, copying Tigress's pose.

" Now first things first, I want to see how strong you are." Tigress said, placing her hand flat in front of her. " Punch my palm."

" Yes, Master"

Nami pulling back her fist, threw it and hit Tigress palm. Tigress barely felt any pressure from the punch, but then again Nami was only a child.

" Well I can say one thing, we're going to work on your strength."

" How?" Nami asked, tilting her head slightly.

" You should know that if you studied anatomy." Tigress smiled, challenging Nami's intellect.

" Oh! I know, I have to continuously use the muscles and tissues required to provide the force for the punch. Then over time they will strengthen and tighten allowing me to deliver a more powerful punch."

" Impressive, your correct on that. But how do you think we should proceed to do just that?"

" Well I need something to punch something that will provide resistance. But not hard enough to break my knuckles."

" Again very impressive, Yes and what would be the best object to use?

" A sparing partner?"

" Correct and I will be your partner for training."

" Awesome"

" Let's begin" Tigress smiled

As Nami and Tigress trained in the living room. Kage returned with the group, and guide them to the living room. The group seeing Tigress smile, while Nami punched her palm. Brought smiles to their faces as they continued to train.

" I see your training, Nami" Kage smiled, seeing the two bonding so well.

" Yes, she surprisingly knows a a lot more then we did at her age. When we trained at the jade palace, we were just fourteen, when we were just beginning to learn anatomy." Tigress replied, while keeping an eye on Nami's punches.

" Well I think you two should stop, for we need to discuss about what's in the scroll." Shifu said, earning a stern look from Tigress.

" Nami, take a book with you to your room. Me and your father have big things to talk about." Tigress smiled, turning to Nami.

" Yes, Mother" Nami said, taking the book she was reading earlier.

As Nami passed by the group, she bowed quickly and ran up the stairs. After hearing the door close, the group sat down on the available furniture, looking at Kage. With no words said, Kage pulled out the iron scroll and slowly broke the lock. Unrolling the parchment, Kage began read it, but as he continued. His eyes widened and a stern look formed on his face. Everyone became nervous as Kage's knuckles became rigid and shook.

As Kage looked up his face went blank, he place the scroll on the small table in front of him. Getting up from his seat, Kage walked out the living room and headed for the front door. Everyone looked at each other confused, but soon was startled as they heard the front door slam behind him. Shortly after the sound of door, there was silence. As everyone looked out the window, they saw Kage disappear as if he wasn't there.

" What in the world made Kage run off?" Po asked, breaking the silence.

Slavik slithering over to the scroll, he began reading out loud for everyone to hear.

_To General Kage,_

_As you can see, having this scroll in your very hands. You have been given the authority to make any decision without question. But I also wish for you to know this, this scroll will contain my final wish's and words to you._

_Kage, the council has been corrupted by Zhen. With that, the council is trying to convince the army to march out and have you killed on sight. But I know the generals will refuse, for they know Zhen is behind their actions. As my one of my final orders, I ask you to return to China, kill Zhen and disband the council and place new members._

_Kage as you read this scroll, I am possibly no longer alive. For Zhen plans are not just to have you killed. But Zhen plans to take China under his control and everything around him. So as my final wish...I, Emperor Ning, name you Kage as my heir to the throne of China._

_May the gods and spirits guide you to succeed,_

_Emperor Ning, 34th emperor of China_

Everyone was beyond shock, for Slavik dropped the scroll as he finished.

" Kage...is next in line for the throne." Tigress whispered

" But...then why?...Why would he run? Shifu asked, turning to Slavik for an explanation.

" This is not something that's just given, but still Kage...as emperor" Viper added

" Slavik you know Kage best...Why did he run." Tigress said, turning to face Slavik

" I-I-I don't know...Kage...I...I don't know" Slavik stuttered, looking at the ground.

" It's because he doesn't want to go back." Nami said, startling everyone to turn around " He doesn't want to endanger anyone, me especially. That's why he ran, he's just needs to think of a new plan.

" Nami, your supposed to be in your room." Tigress frowned

" When I heard the front door slam, I wanted to know what happened." Nami explaining herself.

" Did you hear Slavik say what's on the scroll?" Tigress asked, hoping Nami didn't.

" No...I only heard you guys wondering why father ran off. Since I know father better then uncle Slavik. I say, we wait for father to return and then we can make a proper decision."

" Well, Nami I agree with you completely." Slavik smiled, seeing Nami contribute.

" Are we actually going to be taking advice from a-"

Shifu was cut off by Tigress growling, startling everyone, especially Shifu.

" As much as I respect you Master, I will not allow you to disrespect my daughter." Tigress sternly said

" Tigress, you are becoming very emotional. You should know better to challenge my authority and wisdom." Shifu said, giving a strict look.

" Wisdom can exist in both the old and the young. But only those that are truly wise can see that." Kage spat. Everyone jumped at his sudden presence. " I also suggest you watch your tongue. I do not tolerate others belittling my daughter. So if you wish to keep your title as grand master, I suggest you start acting like one."

Everyone gasped, save for Nami.

" Who are you to challenge my authority?" Shifu sneered

" As the emperor of China, I believe my authority is beyond yours." Kage said, staring at Shifu dangerously.

The room froze, for no one was expecting Kage to say just that.

" Your going to accept the position?" Shifu asked, growing worried

" I believe that's just be established. Now, I believe you have someone to apologize too." Kage said sternly, pointing at Shifu.

Turning to face Nami, everyone stared in awe and shock as Shifu bowed lightly.

" I apologize, Nami, I believe I have underestimated you reasoning." Shifu said, slightly irritated for having to apologize to a child.

" Good, now I know you are all wondering." Kage said, turning to face everyone. " What is the plan?"

Everyone nodded, while Kage walked over to his chair and sat down. Sending Nami out of the room, Kage began explaining tactic's and strategies for them to memorize. Everyone was shocked by how detailed and complex every move was and how it reinforced other tactics. Even Shifu began having trouble to remember the steps needed and how they should be executed. After an hour of explaining, the smell of fish and soup wafted through the air.

" Father, dinner's ready and the table is set." Nami called, making Tigress smile at Kage.

" Thank you Nami for cooking, I would have forgotten." Kage called back. " I guess that concludes our meeting, now let's eat."

Everyone making their way to the dining room. Tigress was completely shocked, for seeing the table was covered in food. Things from sauce-covered fish with lemon to cream of broccoli soup. Even Po was shocked by the amount of food cooking in so little time. But he didn't linger on that thought, for he was the first to start stuffing his face.

Everyone settling in their chairs, shared Po's need to stuff their faces, for the smell was inciting. Kage and Slavik merely laughed at everyone, including Tigress and Shifu. Who had the hardest time to hold back their sudden appetite for the delicious food.

" How in the world did you cook all this?" Po asked, while sauce lightly sprayed onto Mantis.

" I learned to cook from father, but I'm better as always." Nami smiled, making Kage groan in embarrassment and Tigress giggle.

" But your only... what twelve?" Crane said, after slurping up some soup.

" I turn thirteen in three weeks." Nami pouted " I'm not that little."

Everyone chuckled, as Nami crossed her arms and frowned. But soon the dining hall filled, with conversation. Suddenly as Kage reached for his drink, the glass shattered spilling the water. Everyone thinking, Kage grabbed his glass to hard, chuckled. Kage and Slavik however shared a concerned look.

But as everyone finished eating, it was decided to retire to sleep and come back tomorrow to prepare for the trip back. As Crane, Monkey, Mantis, left with Slavik and Viper. Shifu, Po and Tigress stayed with Nami and Kage.

" Come on Po, I'll show you to your room." Nami smiled, leading Po upstairs.

As Po and Nami left to go to bed, Shifu turned to see Tigress sitting beside Kage holding hands.

" Kage, May I have a word with you outside?" Shifu asked

" Of course" Kage nodded,then turning to Tigress " Tigress, how about you head to bed early. Your going to need your rest like everyone else."

Tigress merely nodded and headed upstairs to sleep. Kage turning back to Shifu, stood up and the two walked outside.

" You truly have accepted the position." Shifu said, starting the conversation.

" Yes, I have." Kage replied, facing the vast rice field.

" Then, Your majes-"

Shifu was cut of by Kage raising his hand.

" Please don't call me that until we return to China. It...It feels weird to be call that." Kage groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" As you wish, Kage"

" What is that concerns you, Shifu."

" What is the actual plan, it's been a week since we got here. Zhen has probably began fortifying the city for your arrival. How do you expect us to fight against all of China's army?"

" I don't think your group will have to worry about the army."

" What? Are you saying your going to fight them yourself?"

" Shifu...I became a general at the age of twenty-five. I was known to be the youngest,most intelligent and the deadliest. Emperor Ning placed me in charge of the nations security. You honestly think I wouldn't know of all the weak points. I scaled the very walls, I swore to protect and maintain."

" Do you expect to do it again?"

" I plan not to scale the wall, Shifu. I plan to use my division as a way to get in."

" How?"

" My division, without a doubt, is already causing problems for Zhen. I actually expect every division to start revolting. I plan to use the army against Zhen, not fight them."

" You can't command all the divisions, if their generals are held captive."

Kage looked up to the sky and sighed

"Actually, I can, if the generals are already dead."

" You honestly think they were killed so easily?" Shifu asked, shocked by Kage's assumption.

" Shifu...if only you knew what Zhen is capable of." Kage said, walking back inside.

Shifu stared as Kage walked back inside, only soon to join him. As Kage and Shifu made their way upstairs, Kage showed him to a spare room. Giving his thanks and saying goodnight, Shifu closed the door. Kage making his way back to his bed, he could see Tigress sound asleep.

Kage took in a deep relieving breath, for his life felt just perfect. As he removed his shirt, he slowly lifted the blanket and curled up behind Tigress. Tigress however was still awake and turned over to face Kage.

" Kage?" Tigress whispered

" Yes?" Kage replied

" What did you and Shifu talk about?"

" He wanted to know, if I truly accepted the position as emperor."

" Did you?"

" What would you think of me if I accepted?"

" I would be very proud of you and without a doubt I would support you." Tigress smiled gently.

" Thank you, but I have to ask you for a favor."

" Anything"

" Take Nami back to the valley of peace and train her."

Tigress opened her eyes, shocked.

" Kage, what about you? You raised her, don't you think she'll be upset?"

" Now that she has you, she finally has something to look forward too. Having and growing up to be like her mother." Kage smiled, caressing her cheek.

Tigress purred at the feeling of being a mother.

" You really think she likes me?"

" Tigress, the minute you accepted her as your daughter. She immediately committed herself to being like you."

" Well then I'll do my best to train her and be a good mother."

" Thank you Tigress, I know this feel like it did nineteen years ago. But this time, I will commit every weekend to visit you and Nami."

" I like the sound of that." Tigress purred, growing tired.

" Good now sleep, for tomorrow will be our greatest challenge." Kage whispered

Soon enough, the two fell in a deep blissful sleep, holding the other. For tomorrow was going to be the greatest challenge they have ever faced.

**Next day ( morning near noon)**

After waking up and having their breakfast. Kage told Nami to guide Shifu, Po and Tigress back to the village to meet everyone else with the rest of the group. But as they prepared to leave, Slavik arrived with Viper, who looked tense.

" Good morning Viper, Slavik" Shifu smiled

" Good morning Master" Viper said

" Good morning Shifu" Slavik said, monotonously

" Why are you two doing here?" Tigress asked, noticing their presence.

" I'm here to get my armor" Slavik said, slithering past everyone.

" Armor?" Shifu questioned

" Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to get inside. For putting my armor will take some time."

As Slavik slithered in and closed the door. The group began walking back to the village to meet up with everyone.

" Hey guys over here" Po waved,gaining their attention.

" Morning Po" Tigress smiled, waving back " I guess we're all ready?"

" Yeah I guess Kage and Slavik are still preparing?" Monkey asked, not seeing Kage or Slavik.

" Yes, Slavik says he's putting his armor on. So I'm guessing Kage is helping him." Viper replied

As the group began stretching and reviewing their strategies for fighting. Nami trained with Tigress, working on her punches and strength. Occasionally receiving help from others, when Tigress asked to explain certain moves. As the training continued, everyone noticed two figures heading to the village. As they got closer, they recognized them as Kage and Slavik.

Kage wore his sleeveless cloak with the kanji for 'General' on the back. Under the cloak, he wore a leather shirt with a chain mesh over it along with leather pants. Over his arms, were thick black plate gauntlets that covered everything from his claws up to his shoulder. He also had similar armor for his legs and feet, which made no sound of any kind. At his waist, was his katana he received from General Jun nineteen years ago.

Slavik like Kage, wore black armor, along with his new helmet with the kanji for Colonel. Along his entire body he wore black plates similar to Kage's. But this armor covered even his underbelly, with the addition that they soundlessly rubbed against each other. At the end of the armor, was a double edged blade 6 inches in length.

The two smiled, seeing everyone shocked at what they were wearing. As they stared, villagers began pouring out, wondering what was happening. As the Kage and Slavik joined the group, Fong ran up to them.

" Kage...are you...leaving?" Fong asked, surprised.

" Yes and I'm sorry, Fong, but I need to go." Kage smiled, sadly

" Will you come back?" a small wolf pup asked from the crowd.

" I believe this will be the last time we see each other." Kage announced, receiving gasps from the crowd.

" We'll miss you greatly for you've done many great things form this village." Fong smiled

" And I will miss you all...goodbye" Kage said, heading towards the exit to the village.

Slavik bowed deeply before following Kage and soon the rest of the group followed. Exiting the village, Nami got on Kage's back and they all took off in a sprint. As they ran everyone grew curious that the armor that Kage and Slavik had made no sound. But that thought didn't linger for they were taking the lead and gaining ground.

But an even stranger thing was happening, Tigress was at the back of the group panting and struggling to keep up. Tigress's breath came short and her head was pounding as a major headache attacked her. Slowing to a walking pace, Tigress leaned over, struggling to regain her normal breathing pattern.

" Everyone, Tigress stopped!" Po called out, making everyone halt and turn around.

As everyone approached, Tigress stood back up straight.

" I'm fine everyone, I just...didn't get much sleep." Tigress panted

" We'll set up camp and rest." Kage ordered " Nami, prepare some tea for your mother. Slavik find some wood. Po, prepare the camp material. Crane, fly up and give me a report of anything within five miles of this area. Monkey, find some water. Slavik, you assist Crane and give me any activity on the ground. Shifu, Viper and Tigress will stay here. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and got to work, surprised by Kage's sudden orders. As everyone went about, Viper nudged Tigress, and beckoned to lean towards her.

" We need to talk." Viper whispered, slithering away.

As the two masters walk away, Shifu tried to follow but was stopped by Kage.

" Kage, we need to know what's happening." Shifu growled, as Kage stood in his way.

" Shifu, sometimes by merely waiting the answer will be clear...Let them talk." Kage said, while watching the two leave.

**With Tigress and Viper**

As the two settled in a clearing far from attentive ears, Viper turned to look at Tigress.

" Why are you staring at me like that?" Tigress asked, uncomfortable the way Viper was smiling.

" Tigress...Do you honestly think your just tired?" Viper smirked, making Tigress even more uncomfortable.

" I'm pretty sure it's that and all we went through yesterday." Tigress responded

" Okay...oh and by the way, how about I tell Po to cook some pickled vegetables?"

" That sounds actually rather nice." Tigress sighed

Viper gasped at hearing Tigress agree to eat such a dish. Making Tigress look at her, completely confused.

" What?"

" Tigress...you hate anything that's pickled." Viper responded, with her eyes wide open.

" I do not"

" Yes you do...you never agree to eat anything pickled. With that, whoever tried, you broke their nose." Viper explained.

" Wait...your right...Why would I think pickled veggies were good?" Tigress groaned, feeling queasy.

" Tigress?" Viper asked, growing concerned.

" What?"

" Did you and Kage...have sex before we left?" Viper whispered, making Tigress look at her shocked.

" I don't think that's your business." Tigress growled, loudly, holding her stomach.

" Tigress...I think your...*gulp*...pregnant."

Tigress looked at Viper, as if she went insane.

" No" Tigress whispered, shaking her head. " Your wrong...I can't be... not now."

" Tigress...you ran for only four hours and your exhausted." Viper explained, trying her best not to freak Tigress out. " Not to mention, I asked you to eat your most hated food and you accepted."

Tigress looked down at her stomach and placed her hand on top. Just by that she felt slight tenderness, as her fur rubbed against the fabric.

" _I'm pregnant...I'm..going to be an actual mother." _Tigress breathed, rubbing her stomach.

As Viper watched Tigress rubbed her mid-section, she smiled as nudged Tigress. Tigress looked over to Viper and smiled, while tears rolled down her face.

" I'm...I'm going to be a mother." Tigress smiled, gently.

" Your going to a great mother too." Viper grinned " But now, you can't fight anymore and you need to rest."

" How? We need to get back to the city?" Tigress asked, growing worried " How is Kage going to react? Oh my god!...Kage doesn't know!"

" Tigress!" Viper yelled, calming Tigress down " Kage will probably carry you, no problem and don't worry about Nami. She can ride on Slavik's back, since he's big enough. Okay?"

Tigress nodded her head as she breathed in and out deeply. Viper nudging Tigress, the two masters headed back to the campsite. As they entered the circle, everyone greeted them normally, but it was Kage and Shifu who stared intently. Taking a seat, Tigress looked at Kage, who was giving her a questioning look as if asking 'Is everything okay?'. Looking as Shifu was distracted by Po, she looked back at Kage and tenderly placed her hand on her stomach.

Kage's eye slowly widened and his mouth dropped slightly, as he realized what she meant. Soon his mouth formed a huge smile and began shaking as he looked down grinning. Tigress took it as a good sign that Kage was taking this in a positive manner. Kage looking over to Slavik, nudged him to get his attention. Slavik looking at Kage, saw him grinning and looking back to Tigress.

Like Kage, Slavik smiled but with the addition of hissing in laughter. While Slavik snickered, everyone looked at him, making Tigress grow nervous.

" Kage that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Slavik said, beginning to laugh harder.

" What's so funny?" Shifu asked, curious of the sudden laughter.

" You wouldn't understand Shifu, it's a personal joke for me and Kage." Slavik snickered, making Shifu look at Kage, who only joined Slavik's laughing.

Grunting at Kage and Slavik, Shifu walked off, while the two continued laughing. Smells of soup, began wafting towards Tigress making her head focus on what was being prepared. Turning towards Nami, she saw she prepared some leftover broccoli soup from yesterday. As soon as Nami handed Tigress her bowl, she scarfed down faster then thought possible. As she sighed in relief from having something to eat, she got up to get more.

Little did she know, that everyone watched in shock as she literally ate over four bowls, before anyone finished their first. Po even dropped his bowl in complete as shock as Tigress finished the rest of what soup was left. Turning to head back to her seat, she finally noticed everyone staring at her with open mouths.

" What? It's good soup...is that a problem?" Tigress growled

Everyone shook their heads quickly, save for Kage Slavik and Viper who merely chuckled.

" _Looks like the mood swings are starting to appear...jeez if this her now...I'm going to have to be careful." _Kage thought, chuckling nervously.

" Well I think we rested enough. Nami you'll be riding uncle Slavik. Tigress, you'll be riding on my back." Kage ordered, while everyone raised their eyebrows.

" Why does Tigress have to get on your back?" Shifu asked, while everyone nodded, save for Viper.

" Can't I show some affection to someone precious to me?" Kage growled, raising an eyebrow

" No but Tigress is fully capable to run." Shifu argued.

" Well then, I guess you may want your eyesight checked. For earlier, Tigress was struggling to keep up. We cannot allow anything to slow us down. So Tigress will be considered inactive...for now." Kage replied, drawing attention from her.

Shifu growled at having his authority shot down again by Kage. But everyone knew better to challenge him when even Shifu didn't. As all equipment was repacked, Tigress got on Kage's back and Nami on Slavik's. With everyone ready, they took off in a sprint that would last the rest of the way, save for anyone that needed to rest.

**Five days later**

As the group traveled back into China, Kage, Nami and Slavik had to avoid all outposts between them and the city. For they need to the element of surprise, encase of any spy was posted in any of the area. Making their way past the last outpost and reaching the top of a hill. Kage raised his hand, signaling for everyone to stop and making them take defensive positions. Signaling Slavik over, Kage pointed to his left and created a fist. Slavik quickly slithered off into the bushes,as they waited, they all tensed as they heard a scream. Slavik returned smiling, while Hilna walked beside him clearly shaking from earlier.

" Hilna?" Kage smiled

" Kage!" Hilna yelled, hugging Kage, beginning to softly cry.

" It's ok...jeez Slavik what did you do?" Kage asked, pulling Hilna off him, afraid for Tigress growled loudly.

" I guess I scared her a little." Slavik nervously smiled

" A little? He almost killed me!" Hilna growled, making Slavik chuckle

" Well if you didn't throw that dagger, I might have not retaliated."

" Enough...Jeez even after all this time. You both act childish around each other." Kage groaned, making Nami giggle.

" Who is this cutie?" Hilna asked, playfully waving to Nami.

" My daughter" Tigress stated flatly, making Hilna raise an eyebrow and look at Kage.

" Well technically I adopted her and now Tigress has accepted her as her daughter. Her name is Nami" Kage smiled, explaining.

" Well Nami, did you come to see the city?" Hilna asked, acting as if nothing bad was happening.

" No, we came to save China. We don't have time for sight seeing." Nami frowned, while crossing her arms, making Tigress smile.

" That's my girl." Tigress smirked smugly, placing her hands on Nami's shoulders.

Nami smirked just like Tigress, making the guys gulp, except for Kage whom laughed.

" Oh...well...I guess she knows what's going on then." Hilna said, looking to Kage.

" Yes and I'm assigning you to guard Nami and Tigress." Kage replied

" Kage, I'm compl-"

" No...You and Hilna will stay back and protect Nami...Understood?" Kage sternly ordered, giving her a slight look.

" Yes, sir" Hilna replied, standing to attention.

" * sigh*...fine" Tigress muttered, looking at the ground.

"Good, Nami?...you listen to your mother ok?" Kage said, while kneeling down.

" Yes, father" Nami mumbled

" I'll be back before you know it." Kage smiled, hugging Nami tightly.

" You better or I'll come after with mother." Nami smirked, making Kage chuckle.

" I promise I'll come back to you" Kage whispered to Nami.

" _I promise I'll come back to you." _

Tigress thought, while smiling remembering the memory _" That's what he said to me when he went to fight."_

" Alright" Nami nodded

As Kage stood again he gave a final look to everyone and began giving orders.

" As soon as we reach the walls, I need everything one of you to hold of the Jade army."

" What!" everyone yelled, in unison

" Me and Slavik only need fifteen minutes tops to kill Zhen, Okay?" Kage said, with a hint of begging. " You only need to knock them out."

Everyone solemnly agreed by nodding their heads. Nodding his head, Kage lead the group, leaving Tigress, Hilna and Nami behind. After a few more hours of running the group finally arrived at the walls. Approaching the walls, they came upon a sight more gruesome then they ever seen.

Kage and Slavik mouth's dropped but soon growled and hissed. For hanging from the walls, with rope around their necks. Was Emperor Ning, along with all current generals and the generals before them. Kage looked among them and saw General Jun, who slightly swayed as his weight strained the rope.

Kage's blood boiled seeing his fellow friend and father-figure hang from the walls, dead.

While Slavik looked and saw General Min, he was appalled to see flies eating away at his corpse. The two looked down, shaking, as their minds filled with blood lust. The rest were shocked as they too, looked to see the cruelty displayed for all to see. All corpses were either, slashed, stabbed and some had mangled body parts that swayed loosely.

Kage turned around to look at the group.

" Are you all ready for the greatest challenge you ever had?" Kage asked

The group didn't moved or speak.

" Well it's time for you to show all of China. Just how furious you can be, as you stand for what's right."

The group nodded, feeling courage fill them.

" The minute those gates open, all hell might break loose. But as a team, you are capable of showing much more worse, when you fight for something precious...So...Are you with me?" Kage yelled, raising his fist.

The group cheered yelling at the top of their lungs. Kage joining their battle cry, turned to the great gates. Then a fast as lightning, Kage leaped towards the walls and deliver a mighty kick. The gates creaked and whined, as the wall itself shook from the mighty impact. As Kage landed, silenced followed as he returned to the group. As they waited, marching was soon heard, as the gates swayed inwards. Everyone tensed, as seeing hundreds and thousands of soldiers march towards them.

" Remember!...fifteen minutes!...if we're not out until then run!" Kage yelled, over the marching chorus.

" Yes, sir" the group replied together.

" Ready, Slavik?" Kage smiled, turning to face him.

" It's good to fight beside you again, my brother." Slavik smirked, looking back at Kage.

Kage hummed, facing the army again as they stopped. The group stared, as the army stood silently, for no one moved let alone speak. Kage and Slavik inhaled deeply, then yelling the top of their lungs. They bellowed their war cry's, starling soldiers to cower behind their shields, while some dropped their weapons and ran. As the two emptied their lungs, they panted heavily, waiting for the army to react.

But the army stood, shaking, as they waited. Kage and Slavik looked at each other, confused they didn't charge. However a soft thudding sound, was soon heard, coming from the city. As the group waited, they began to see the men form a pathway for a single person. Reaching the front, the soldiers parted to reveal, Zhen, who wore a heavy set of armor.

At Zhen's head was a full gold plated helm, that covered his temples, cheeks and his neck. At his chest, was a multiple layers of similar plates to his helm, His arm and hands covered with plates like Kage, while legs were protected by strange cloth. In his left hand, he held a tower shield with a dome in the middle. While in his right hand he held a tall spiked mace, which he swung experimentally.

" Welcome back to China, Kage" Zhen smirked " It's a shame that you will die here."

" The only one dying here today is you, Zhen." Kage growled back

" How so? I have all of China's army at my feet. While you only have the furious five, an artist and look, your missing Master Tigress. Isn't she the most greatest of the five?" Zhen laughed, pointed at the group.

" As always, you believe quantity beats quality. That's the reason you were always number two." Kage smirked, making Zhen growled.

" Well I soon, will ruling China and soon the world!" Zhen yelled, raising his mace.

" I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen!" Kage yelled, leaping towards Zhen

" CHARGE!" Zhen yelled, bringing his mace up to block Kage's katana.

The yelled as they charged the furious five and Slavik. While they, yelled beginning the fight of their lives. Slavik taking the lead, crushed several men with his enormous body and then headbutting a eighth. Viper slithered behind him and guard his left flank while Po guarded his right. Shifu with Monkey, Mantis and Crane began their combo and within only several seconds took out twenty-five men.

Back with Kage and Zhen, the two traded blows that shook the very ground. For every time Zhen missed, his mace would hit the ground, making a crater several feet wide. While Kage's slash's were quick and deadly, his kicks and punch's left large dents in Zhen armor. Kage, leaning back and ducking under Zhen's mace, kicked forward, only to hit Zhen's shield placing a dent in the wood-reinforced steel. Zhen puled his mace back and jabbed forward to stab with on of the mace's many spikes. Kage using his only leg, leaped several feet up and back, landing perfectly.

Several minutes passed as the two traded blows, growing tired. Zhen lost his shield, for Kage kicked out of his hand, while Kage lost his katana. Kage was now blocking the mace with his plated armors and claws, barely managing to land any hits. But Zhen noticed Kage, was slowly loosening his armor making plates fall off.

" What's a matter, Kage?...afraid to try and hit me directly?" Zhen laugh, swing down at Kage.

" Ha!...What makes you think I'm going to hit you directly?" Kage smirked back, confusing Zhen.

" _What are planning Kage?" _Zhen thought, growing worried as another plate fell.

But his answer came, when Kage delivered a crushing heel to his left breast plate making it shatter. As the plate fell, the rest of his upper armor fell with it, exposing his entire upper body. Kage smiled, as the armor fell, then quickly attacked, powerfully punching Zhen in the face. As Zhen flew twenty feet and slid another ten, Kage turned to look for Slavik. He eventually saw Slavik who, was surrounded by hundreds but flatten several, scaring off the some as he hissed.

" Slavik! Zhen's down, get over here!" Kage yelled, gaining Slavik's attention.

Zhen dazed by Kage's immense punch, slowly lifted himself up. Slavik seeing this, pushed and tackled his way to Kage's side and got into position. Zhen getting on his feet again, saw Slavik and Kage side by side, smiling.

" Don't get any ideas, even the two of you don't stand a chance." Zhen yelled, fear gripping him, as the two smiled.

" That's what many have said, only that they regretted it the next minute." Slavik hissed, while smiling smug. " Ready, Kage?"

" Prepare yourself, Zhen, for your going to be the first to feel both of our wrath's at the same time." Kage growled loudly. " I'm ready, Slavik."

Then like lightning, Kage flew past Zhen cutting at his legs, leaving a deep gash. Zhen knelled over, opening up for Slavik, who swung his tail around and hit Zhen with the flat of the blade. The blade shattered as it hit Zhen's helmet off, but it was in Slavik's plan to do so. Kage taking over, returned to deliver a spine-shattering kick to Zhen's lower back. Zhen doubled over in extreme pain, for he couldn't feel his legs. As his other knee fell to hit the ground, Slavik tightly wrapped his entire body around Zhen and bit into his neck injecting his poison, in the most vital spot possible. Zhen began to struggle as Slavik squeezed and tighten his body, but the poison soon took effect.

Zhen screamed and struggled as the poison took effect, weakening him. His body felt like it was on fire, as the poison destroyed his insides. But even so, Slavik continued to squeezing, breaking his ribs and making them puncture his lungs. Kage guarded Slavik as he continued to inject poison and squeeze Zhen to death. So far, the minutes felt like hours, yet Zhen still struggled.

" _Jeez... I emptied my poison reserve and he's still moving?...must be the adrenaline." _Slavik thought as he felt Zhen weakly struggle against him.

Zhen soon began coughing up blood and barely gasp for air as Slavik squeezed harder.

" Slavik!" Kage yelled, retrieving his katana " Move!"

Slavik immediately untangling himself from Zhen, moved away, as Kage delivered a earth shattering upwards kick under Zhen's chin. Kage following through, sent Zhen skyward but as Zhen flew into the air, everyone's attention was drawn as they watched in shock. Kage then leaping after Zhen, brought back his katana and delivered the final blow. Everyone watched as if they were in slow motion, for it awe inspiring. For as Kage landed crouching down, Zhen's body crashed, mangled, missing it's head. It was only a second later that the head finally came down, signifying Zhen's death.

The field of soldiers and the furious five watched as Kage and Slavik returned to each other smiling.

Then together, Kage raised his katana, while Slavik raised his broken tail sword showing their victory. The soldiers immediately dropped their weapons and cheered as Zhen's reign was over. The furious five joined in and clapped, hugging the very people they were fighting not several seconds ago. As the two lowered their weapons, Kage patted Slavik's back like they did every victory. Looking around, they noticed they had one more job to do.

" All divisions!" Slavik yelled, silencing the entire field. " ATTEN...TION!"

The soldiers froze and stood straight and stiff as they followed the order.

" All divisions are to get into proper rank and prepare to march back to the palace...Is that understood?" Kage yelled, taking charge.

" YES SIR!" the soldiers yelled, in unison.

Nodding his head and leaving Slavik in charge, Kage ran to go get Tigress, Hilna and Nami.

**Back with Tigress, Nami and Hilna**

Hilna watched as Tigress trained Nami simple stances for Kung fu. But noticing the yelling stop, something must have happened. Turning to face the great walls, she saw Kage fly over the land towards them.

" He's alive" Hilna yelled " Tigress, Nami look!"

As the two look where Hilna pointed they smiled, seeing Kage alive. Soon enough he stopped a few feet from them smiling.

" Zhen's gone and Slavik is going to deal with the council... We won!" Kage cheered, picking Tigress up bridal style and spinning her around.

Nami jumped on to Kage's back as he spun and laughed. Then turning to the city, Kage ran with the two girls on him, while Hilna followed right behind him.

Upon entering the city, people cheered as they walked down the streets. People bowed, even handing him gifts, such a promises of food and even some jewels. As the four reached the royal palace, everyone stood in an aisle way allowing them to enter the palace. Soldiers cheered and even students that were currently undergoing training appeared and gasped at his presence.

Entering the vast training field, Hilna eventually returned to her division. All divisions stood at attention as they passed and stepped onto the podium. Kage turning to face all the soldiers, he smiled, as he saw Slavik coming up to him with Viper.

" Their all yours, Your Majesty." Slavik smiled, slithering behind him.

" As I stand here I would just like to say I'm glad to be back in China to return peace." Kage announced, followed by cheering. " I see you are all scared of what punishment awaits you for following Zhen's command. For that, I have no punishment to give, for I know Zhen used pitiful and gruesome methods to manipulate you. So all I can say is...Peace has been restored to the empire!"

" ALL HAIL, EMPEROR KAGE!" Slavik yelled

" ALL HAIL, KAGE!...ALL HAIL, KAGE!, ALL HAIL, EMPEROR KAGE!" the soldiers chanted.

The soldiers and fellow students cheered and whooped, but Kage soon silenced them with his raised hand.

" I have one thing left to do... and the time to do so, is now." Kage announced, turning to Tigress.

Tigress looked at Kage, as he gently smiled and approached her. Kage grabbing Tigress's hand, he bent down on one knee, making everyone gasp and some whistle.

" Master Tigress...Will you do me the greatest honor...and be my mate for life?" Kage smiled, presenting a gold necklace with a ruby in the shape of a heart on it.

Tigress's heart stopped, as Kage pulled out the necklace. The field grew silent waiting for her answer, which made Kage grow nervous. But that all passed away, as he saw a smile on Tigress's face.

" Yes...Yes!" Tigress cheered, as tears flew from her face.

Kage smiled, as he placed the necklace on her, stood up and tenderly kissed her. The soldiers, students, the furious five and Nami cheered as the two kissed. The field rang with cheers, you could feel the air vibrated with energy. As the two separated, they rubbed their foreheads together and purred for they were finally together again.

" We finally can leaving our haunting past behind." Tigress whispered to Kage.

" So we can have a promising future." Kage whispered back, rubbing her stomach.

_**Yay, Tigress and Kage are back together, Zhen's dead (bout time too.), Tigress is pregnant with cubs, what do you think the cubs will look like? Find out what happens in the next and final chapter for this story. It will not be as long as the rest but your going to love it anyway. **_

_**P.S: THERE'S THE POSSBILY OF A SEQUEL...GOT ANY IDEAS? SHARE THEM WITH ME AND WHO KNOWS YOU COULD INSPIRE THE NEXT GENERATION SEQUAL! WOOT**_

_**THX FOR THE REVIEWS.**_


	8. Fatherhood

**SURPRISE! After seeing the reviews and not being patient enough. I decided to give you guys the last chapter early. Also I considered both, White tiger's idea and mcgormanp's idea and decided...to do both! I already thought of the plot for the sqeual and as for the other idea. It really intrigued me and I want a good challenge. So I plan to start the two in the next week after I decide the plots. SO! without further interupptions. **

**ENJOY CHAPTER 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUNG FU PANDA**

**Chapter 8: Fatherhood**

**63 days after Zhen's death. (Present day)**

**Tigress: 36 years old**

**Viper: 36 years old**

**Kage: 38 years old**

**Slavik: 37 years old**

**Nami: 13 years old**

Kage stared down in anger, as he faced the thing he hated most in the world...Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Just as he would finish one mountain of forms, hundreds of forms would appear from nowhere. Kage groaned, as he saw his new rabbit assistant, Kun, place another pile of forms on his desk.

" I need to find new council members soon, or the stress is going to be my death." Kage sighed, beginning to sign and go over the new forms.

" Well, your majesty, we have new candidates waiting. Would you like if I sent some in for an interview?" Kun asked humbly smiling " Even I'm impressed you've managed to last so long to do all this paperwork."

" * sigh *...Fine, send one in when they arrive." Kage said, stretching his arms and standing up.

" Yes, your majesty, I'll have them here at once." Kun bowed, taking off to start sending messengers.

" _Man...sixty-three days of becoming the emperor. Also no word from Tigress and the pregnancy or how Nami's training is going. So much for keeping in contact, I'm such an idiot." _Kage groaned, as he looked as robes.

Kage wore a midnight blue cloak with wide sleeves that could allow him to hide his hands. The very fabric was smooth and breathed, as if he wore nothing, but kept him warm. Under the cloak he wore a silver silk vest, with black pants. But as always, Kage wore his famous clamp-like bracelets that glowed with a deadly aura.

As Kage stood and walked to stretch his legs, the door soon opened to reveal another candidate for a position as one of the new council members. The candidate was a goat, that wore lavish but simple clothing. The aura that the goat gave off was kind, which appealed to Kage greatly. Kage meet already several that were cocky and stuck up and he would not allow such people on the council.

" Greetings, Emperor Kage, my name is Huang and I have a scroll with my past experiences for you to look at your leisure." Huang bowed, while presenting a brown scroll.

" Thank you, Huang, I heard of some of your past experiences already" Kage smiled, while looking at the contents of the scroll." and by the looks of what's in this scroll. I would like to see your experience first-hand."

" Really?, Thank you, your majesty."

" Your not on the council just yet." Kage chuckled, making Huang raise an eyebrow. " Take this scroll and read it, it's your test, with details of a political issue. I want you to give me you opinion on the issue and write down your solution and how you would implement it. Present it to me tomorrow at noon, understood?"

Taking the scroll humbly, Huang smiled as he quickly made his way home to solve this issue.

" That makes seven possible candidates for the council." Kage signed, looking at his assistant. " Kun?"

" Yes, your majesty?" Kun asked, approaching Kage.

" I'm going to walk among the citizens, I need a break."

" Take your time, Sir." Kun smiled

As Kage left the council room and entered his own. He still was amazed by the size of his bed and the closet which held his wardrobe. Stripping down into something simple, Kage settled for a tight sliver vest and black training pants. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smiled and walked away satisfied with his look.

As Kage walked outside the royal palace walls, people on the streets greeted him humbly. Smiling and stopping to talk to many, Kage enjoyed to see his hard work bring joy to people's lives. Children ran around with action figures shaped like him and Po and the furious five. But he soon heard crying, he turned to see a small female sheep crying. As he approached the girl, the girl gasped and tried to hide from him.

" Please, * sniff *... don't hurt me, your majesty. I didn't..* sniff *.. do anything wrong." the small sheep cried, shaking

" I'm not going to hurt you, why would you think that?" Kage frowned

" I'm hungry and tried to steal money for food."

" What about your parents? Don't they have food?" Kage asked, feel remorse for the child.

" They died last night from starvation."

" _So this little girl belongs to the two sheep found dead last night." _Kage thought, feeling terrible.

" Hey, come with me and I'll get you something eat, how does that sound?" Kage smiled, extending his hand to the girl.

" Really?" the sheep smiled " Your not angry I tried to steal."

" Well you technically didn't steal for you didn't succeed in stealing." Kage smile, making the girl laugh.

" I guess so" the sheep chuckled, crawling from her hiding spot.

" Now come on we need to find you some food that will last." Kage said, guiding the girl to a store.

As the two entered, everyone bowed for they could recognize Kage from his pelt color. Walking up to the counter, Kage placed thirty gold coins on it.

" I need food for this child that's already prepared, if that's alright to ask for." Kage asked, as he looked at the shopkeeper.

" Yes, your majesty, I'll have the food ready shortly." the shopkeeper bowed, taking off behind some curtains at the back.

Everyone smiled, seeing the emperor do something so kind. For ever since Kage's rise and the execution of the last council member's. Kage has shown care for not just the city, but every village outside the walls down to the citizens. With just walking among them, it showed Kage cared for their well-being.

As the shopkeeper walked back with a basket filled with containers with food. Kage handed the basket to the girl, making the other shoppers smile. The little girl bowed humbly and hugged Kage and took off, pulling out a snack and gratefully eating it. Kage smiled and sighed in content of doing something that would bring even a small joy to a child.

Walking down his usual path, like every time he walked. He looked around for Slavik's old shop and seeing, he sighed knowing it was now a food court. For Slavik moved to the valley of peace, to stay as close to Viper as possible, now that they were several had children of their own. Just by thinking of the two, his mind returned to worry about Tigress, who should be having the cubs anytime now.

Returning to the gates of the palace, he turned around to hear someone yelling for him. Focusing where the voice was coming from he saw it was Slavik.

" Slavik!" Kage smiled, running to hug his foster-brother " What are you doing here? Don't you have to take care of your children?"

" Shifu has babysitter's watching them but that's not the point. Tigress is here and just as we got past the great gates. She started to scream, she might be going into labor." Slavik panted, smiling.

Silence.

" KUN!" Kage yelled, and just as Kun arrived Kage yelled again " Prepare a labor room for Tigress and get the best medics... NOW!"

" Yes, your majesty!" Kun panicked, running around.

" I'm going to be a dad!" Kage yelled, running off to find Tigress.

Slavik laughed as he waited to see Kage and the other arrive.

Soon enough, Kage saw Tigress being carried by Po, bridal style. Tigress's belly stretched outwards, from carrying the cubs inside. Tigress whimpered and occasionally screamed from every step Po took making her punch him. Po, on the other hand, had bruises to a point his face looked like a someone injected strawberry juice in his cheeks and eyes. Carefully taking Tigress from Po, Kage began softly but quickly, making his way to the palace.

" Tigress, it's okay, I'm here" Kage whispered, kissing Tigress on the head.

Tigress eyes shot open and she delivered a solid punch to his face, making him stumble.

" GET THEM OUT OF MEEE!" Tigress cried, panting and whimpering from the pain.

" Okay..Okay...oww...Don't worry we almost there." Kage smiled, feeling bad for Po, who had to deal with this the whole trip to the city.

As Tigress was brought to the nursery, Tigress punched Kage once more before he let her go. Kage shook his head, smiling, as he stumbled to stay beside her. As the medic's arrived and began telling Tigress to push. Tigress forcibly grabbed Kage's hand and squeezed, Kage whimpered as Tigress crushed his fingers. The medic's chuckled as the great emperor was trying his best to not scream in pain like Tigress.

As Tigress pushed heavily, the medic's soon pulled out the first cub.

" It's a boy!" the medic cheered, holding up the first cub.

Kage came around and saw the cub, as it cried, breathing air for the first time.

" Heh...he has my pelt color." Kage smiled, tears streaking his face.

" It's far from over, your majesty." the medic smiled, then turning back. " Okay master Tigress...PUSH!"

As Tigress continued to scream, as she pushed, then soon enough the other cub came.

" It's a girl! one of the medic's announced, making Kage look over again.

" She has my pelt color too." Kage whispered, as more tears slid down his face.

" Well here's a bigger surprise, there's a third coming." the medic smiled, making Kage's mouth drop. " One more Tigress...PUSH!

Tigress screamed for several seconds before stopping and panting heavily. The sound of the third cub crying filled the room, as it came to breathe the air.

" It's a girl!" The medic cheered, holding the child " And has your pelt, Master Tigress."

Tigress struggled to lift her head, but smiled as Kage held the two white cubs, while the medic brought the orange one to her. Tigress carefully brought the small cub to her chest and rocked back and forth.

" Now, we need names" Kage whispered, handing over the other two to Tigress.

As the cubs whimpered as they lied on their mother, Tigress softly cried as she filled with joy.

" Do you have any idea's?" Tigress choked, realizing Kage asked the most part of becoming parents.

" How about *Kaze for our son?" Kage smiled, brushing the white cub's head.

(* Kaze means wind)

" I love it...Kaze." Tigress whispered, kissing the Kaze on the head.

" How about you name the girls?" Kage smiled, making Tigress purr.

" I want to name this one, *Kya" slightly lifting the white female cub. Then lifting the orange one, she continued " And this one, Jiao."

*( Kya means one who is a diamond in the sky/ while Jiao means beautiful, charming, or lovely girl.)

" Kaze, Jiao and Kya." Kage whispered, leaning in.

" Our children" Tigress smiled, kissing Kage as he leaned in.

Kage cuddled as close as possible to stare at the cubs, for he just couldn't believe it.

" _I'm a father." _Kage smiled

" Kage...as much as I hate to do this. I need to rest, will you please take the cubs?" Tigress frowned, as she yawned.

Kage kissed Tigress as he stood, then snapping his fingers. A medic came in with a carriage fashioned cage, with a pillow for putting the cubs onto. Then carefully taking the cubs and placing them in the carriage, Kage pushed it past the doors. Slavik, Po and the rest of the furious five, who were waiting saw Kage with the carriage and surrounded him. Viper began to playfully cooed, waving her tail in front of the cubs. Slavik smiled and patted Kage on the back with his tail, silently congratulating them.

" What did you name them?" Slavik whispered

" This one" pointing to the white male cub " Is Kaze."

" I can tell he's going to be just like you." Slavik snickered

"Thanks...anyway, this is Kya" Kage continued, pointing at the white female, then pointing to the orange cub. " and this is Jiao."

" They look just like Tigress." Viper smiled, gently brushing Kya's fur.

The rest of the five congratulated him and followed him until they reached his room. As he entered, the five left, for they wanted to check up on Tigress and then retire to their guest rooms.

Kage placing the carriage-cart near his bed, he slowly lifted them onto the thick blanket. After carefully placing them near each other, Kage took off his shirt and cuddled beside them to share his warmth. The cubs, even with their eyes closed, struggled as they crawled closer to Kage's warmth. Kage smiled with tears in his eyes, as they brushed up against his belly and chest. Purring, Kage lowered his head on his pillow staying awake to guard his cubs. Just the sight of the cubs nuzzle against him, brought unbelievable pride to his heart.

" I'm a father of three" Kage whispered to himself. "Kaze, Jiao, and Kya...Kaze, your going to do great things and surpass me someday. Kya and Jiao, I bet all my gold and my life that you two will more beautiful then your mother...just don't tell her I said that."

Oblivious to everything, Kage didn't notice the door slightly open. For every female servant looked through the crack and aww'ed at the sight of the emperor with his newborn cubs. Then, closing the door as silently as possible, the servants went about their actual jobs.

**Two hours later, back with Tigress**

Tigress panted, for she felt like she had no strength in her limbs. Her entire body felt like lead, and she couldn't fall asleep. Because with Kage and the feeling of the cubs inside her, gone, she soon began crying.

" _What the hell was I thinking!...The minute they were born, I let them get taken away!" _Tigress cried internally _" I should be better then this...I'm Master Tigress and should act like it."_

Getting a grip of herself, Tigress lifted herself over the edge of the bed. Then placing her feet on the ground, she stood, slightly dazed by feeling unbalanced. Taking her first step, she suddenly felt lighter, having the cubs no longer inside her belly. Smiling, Tigress opened the door and made her way to find Kage and the cubs.

After wandering the halls, Tigress arrived at Kage's personal bedroom and entered. Tigress looked at the bed to see Kage with his eyes closed, sleeping, But what really caught her attention, was the cubs lying on top of him as he slept. Tigress smiled, as Kage was keeping the cubs warm by using his own body.

" Whatever you want, Kun, it can wait." Kage muttered, angrily, with his eyes closed

" Kage, it's me" Tigress whispered, making Kage lift his head, shocked.

" What are you doing up?" Kage whispered " I thought you needed to rest."

" My motherly instinct thought otherwise" Tigress smiled, slipping onto the bed. " Besides I think it's about time to feed the cubs."

" Feeding time? It's only been two hours."

The cubs, as if knowing their mother's presence, began to whimper and cry. Tigress looked at Kage and smirked, making him chuckle as he softly removed them from his chest. As Kage took the cubs off him, Tigress removed her vest and sash-bra to breast feed the cubs. Receiving Kaze and Kya first, the two cubs latched on to Tigress's breasts and fed. Kage watched in a complete trance, as the cubs fed, while holding the Jiao. Jiao cried out and struggled against Kage's grip, but Kage began rocking back and forth to soothe her. Humming slowly while rocking her, Jiao began to slowly quiet down and merely whimper as she waited to be fed.

Kaze finishing first, Kage took him and gave Jiao to Tigress, who began feeding immediately. Kage lifted Kaze over is shoulder and patted his back. Soon to receive, sound of a wet gurgling burp, the very sound brought a smile to Tigress's and Kage's faces. Kage returned to the bed and placed Kaze onto of his chest again, while beginning to hum a lullaby. Tigress listened as Kage softly hummed, which sound sad but lifted in spirit as he continued. As the Kya and Jiao finished, Tigress made sure to burp them, before laying them down to rest again. Kage still humming softly, brought tears to her eyes as he finished and saw him softly cry to himself.

" Kage... Where did you learn that lullaby, it was was beautiful... and why are you crying?" Tigress whispered, softly.

" I learned it in a dream, and I'm crying because the person in my dream slightly looked like me." Kage replied, quietly " I never met her, yet she could have been...my mother. She had my pelt and my eye color and she spoke so kindly, I couldn't help but think it might be her.

" Kage...when did this dream happen?"

" A three days ago...why?"

Tigress thought internally, as she recalled a month ago. Having a dream,(or what she thought was a dream.) with the same tiger, Kage described.

* _Flashback ( Tigress's dream scape) *_

_As Tigress stood among a endless valley with tall grass, which swayed to no wind. Tigress wandered among the grass, curious of how she got there. As she walked, she came upon a tall vast tree she's never seen. But at the base, sat a white female tiger, garbed in a light blue dress. The tiger looked very similar to Kage as she played a harp similar to the Guzheng. Tigress slowly approached the female tiger, but as she did the female stopped playing and looked up. The female had the deepest blue eyes she's ever seen and they shone with the utmost gentle aura. As Tigress froze from the sight of her eye's, the tiger smiled and stood slowly._

" _I never thought Kage would ever find a mate. But then again, thanks to his master, he escaped what I couldn't." The female smiled, shocking Tigress that she named Kage._

" _How do you know Kage?" Tigress asked, slightly hesitant to approach the tiger._

" _Well, what mother would I be, if I forgot my own son's name."_

" _Your his mother?...but...how? He's never mentioned you or what you look like."_

" _* sigh *...Well of course he didn't, he was just born, when he was taken."_

" _Taken?" _

" _Yes, by Chao, a cruel, sick person that killed his father for standing up to him. He found out about me and the minute I gave birth to Kage and named him. Chao killed everyone in the room and took him and left me only to suffer as the building burned down to the ground." the female shook, as she looked down crying._

" _I'm sorry... what's your name?" Tigress asked, approaching the female._

" _Luna...and Kage's father was named Torous."_

" _My name is Tigress." _

" _Tigress" Luna breathed, looking up again " You truly are a beauty."_

" _Your son says that I look like a goddess." Tigress smiled_

" _He must have his father's silver tongue, for his father called me the same thing." Luna chuckling._

" _I have to ask this...How are you here? Is this all a dream?"_

" _I don't know...but I can say one thing, you look quite adorable, as you carry Kage's cubs." Luna smiled, pointing to her stomach._

_Tigress blushed, as she noticed, she was wearing her maternity robe. Luna walked up to Tigress and gently embraced her into a hug. Tigress hugged back and felt warmth spread through her as she did so. As Luna pulled away, she kissed Tigress on the forehead and returned to the harp at the base of the tree and began playing a soft melody._

" _Promise me to tell Kage who I am and that I loved him." Luna said, as she played the harp._

" _I promise." Tigress smiled gently._

_Luna purred, as she continued to play, but as she did Tigress looked up. The tree's leaves began to turn brown and crumble away. While the tree itself, turned gray and slowly turned to dust, as a wind blew the ashes away. Luna herself, playing the final note, closed her eyes and bowed her head. For as the wind blew harder, she began to slowly fall apart. For she too, turned into ash and flew away with the wind. _

_With the landscape disappearing, Tigress soon woke up to be back in her room._

_* End of Flash Back *_

" Your mother's name was Luna." Tigress murmured, making Kage look at her, shocked.

" What?" Kage breathed, not believing to hear Tigress mention his mother.

" She came to me in a dream a month ago and told me." Tigress smiled, with her eye's closed. " She also asked me to tell you that she loved you."

Kage remained silent, but tears painfully rolled down his face as he cried. Tigress opened her eyes, and reached over, touching Kage as he choked on his breath. Kage, taking Kaze off his chest, placed him beside his Tigress and got up. Putting his robe on, Kage left the room and closed the door ever so gently. Tigress understanding how he was feeling, returned her attention to the cubs, who began whimpering.

" Don't worry, daddy's going to be right back." Tigress whispered, kissing their heads.

**With Kage**

Kage, quickly walking down the many corridors, he grabbed his Guzheng and strapped it to his back. Then exiting the palace and walking to the mountain's near the city. Kage reached his favorite meditating spot, for the ground was soft and had the perfect view of the city. Setting the Guzheng down and tuning the strings, Kage took a deep soothing breath and began to play. As Kage played, his fingers soon began to move of their own accord and play the melody he hummed earlier. Kage felt a presence, as the wind picked up and blew across his back. Kage suddenly snapped his head up, for he felt someone kiss his forehead.

Kage stopped playing and looked around for the person he felt, but saw no one. Kage shook and began to cry out, calling for his mother as he hugged himself.

" WHY?" Kage yelled at the top of lungs, crying, as he stood up. " Why did you leave me?...I needed you!...I need you now...there's so much I have to ask and tell you."

Kage looked at the sky with his pain-filled eyes, as he waited for his answer. But no voice came, let alone a sign, Kage yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. He clutched his chest, for it felt as if someone shot him in the heart with a arrow. Panting, Kage got back up and strapped the Guzheng on his back and made his way back.

But as he walked angry, he felt someone slap him on the back of the head. Turning around, he suddenly felt as if he was being yelled at by some one. It was then, Kage slowly smiled as he noticed the sign's. Kage smiled, as he bowed to the presence he felt and as if responding. Kage felt the pain from his head disappear, making him look up and grin.

" Thanks mother...say 'Hi' to father for me." Kage whispered to the wind.

The wind picked up and blew across Kage's face, making him close his eye's and breathe deeply.

" I love you too." Kage responded, as the wind caressed his face.

Turning around Kage, ran back to the palace and returned to his room to find Tigress asleep. Kaze was held by Tigress, while Kya was on her chest and Jiao was on her stomach. Kage smiled gently, as he slipped beside Tigress and the cubs and took Kaze and placed him on his chest. Kaze whimpered as he was lifted but purred as he was soon placed on Kage's chest.

" Welcome back...are you okay now?" Tigress whispered, not moving.

" Yes and I got a bit of a lesson, while I was out." Kage smiled, softly rubbing Kaze's back.

" And what would that be?"

" That even in death, mother's will still hit you, if you yell at them." Kage chuckled, making Tigress open her eye's and look at Kage.

" I'm glad your here, Kage." Tigress purred

" I'm happy that were a family now, but were missing someone."

" Nami...wait, where is Nami?" Tigress asked, growing worried

As if answering her question,the door opened to reveal Nami poking her head in.

" Daddy!" Nami cheered, but was hushed by Kage, who pointed at Kaze. " Oh...sorry...are those my siblings?"

" Yes" Tigress whispered, smiling, lifting the twin sisters up for her to see. " Meet your little brother, Kaze and your little sister's, Kya and Jiao."

Nami slowly crawled onto the bed, and began to playfully tease the cubs. The cubs smiled and playfully clawed at Nami's finger as she poked them softly.

" Hehe they're cute" Nami giggled, getting off the bed.

" Nami, why don't you show your father. What you learn from me and the five?" Tigress smiled

" Yes, Master" Nami bowed, positioning herself to perform.

As Nami began her form, Kage was blown away at her flexible and grace. That it reminded him of Tigress when he watched her preform, when they just met.

" Isn't that the 'Celestial lotus dance'?" Kage smiled, recognizing the form.

" Yes, it's my favorite form and I knew you would remember it." Tigress replied, smiling as she watch Nami.

" She's doing wonderfully." Kage smiled, kissing Tigress.

" She's a gifted child, just like you."

" If you mean, gifted with a family, then I'm more then gifted. I been blessed, with this high honor." Kage grinned, making Tigress purr.

As the two parents held their newborn cubs and watched Nami. They wondered, what wonderful events would happen in the future, as they would see their children grow up.

And so, this tale ends, the legend of Kage's rise from a slave to being emperor of China. For soon his children will grow up and pass his legend through the ages.

THE END

_**To be blunt, yes this chapter is short but even so. As the writer, I truly enjoyed finishing this story and found myself going nuts just thinking of the plot for the sequel. and being a guy I felt very emotional as I read over what I typed ( call me a wuss but I found it touching..HAH). Anyway thanks to all the reviews and those that read the entire story, not just the lemons ( LOL). **_

_**Have a wonderful day and don't worry. I'm not finished writing stories.**_

_**R&R PLZZZZZZZZ. AND THANK YOU AGAIN.**_


End file.
